Destiny's Knight
by Sith Lord Darth Revan
Summary: Story following the events of Star Wars: KOTOR, an alternate universe where Bastila and a Male Revan meet as children amongst the Jedi and after his fall, she attempts to redeem him. With success, Revan traveling with Bastila during the events of the game
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, this is a work of fiction, based on the game and is not meant to raise money or take away from the copyright holders of the game, only to express my fanatical devotion to that wonderful game that has taken up so... very much of my time.

**Destiny's Knight**

Story following the events of Star Wars: KOTOR, an alternate universe where Bastila and a Male Revan meet as children amongst the Jedi and after his fall, she attempts to redeem him. With success, Revan travels with Bastila during the events of the game to make amends for his hand in the Sith.

Chapter 1 is set roughly 17 years before the game.

Chapter 1: Departures

Bastila Shan watched as the small blue and white world of Talravin grew smaller and smaller, she wept quietly in the shuttle taking her to train at the Jedi academy on Dantooine.

_"I don't want to use the Force, why can't I stay with daddy?"_

The five year old thought as the world vanished against the blackness of space.

"Please, calm yourself Bastila, you are gifted in the Force, we are taking you to train to be a Jedi. You will be a servant of the light and you can fight injustice, you will be a guardian of peace and justice, now what do you say to that?"

The tiny girl glared with tear filled eyes at the middle-aged Jedi Master.

"I don't want to be a Jedi I want to go home, why are you taking me away from daddy?"

She screamed at the man, brushing her hands against her eyes. The red-clad Jedi sighed as he knelt next to the little girl and placed an arm on her tiny shoulder to reassure her, as he expected she pulled away and her face tightened into a deeper scowl.

"Bastila, your father wanted you to be a Jedi. Do you remember his words to you, how proud he was that you will one day Master the Force?"

The girl's blue eyes widened as she stared at the human Jedi.

"But Master Vrook mommy wanted me to go, not daddy, she argued with him until he agreed... I want my daddy... I want to go home."

The older Jedi replaced his reassuring hand on her shoulder and sighed heavily as he concentrated on the Code to calm himself.

"Your father spoke to me of how proud he was of you Bastila and how much he loved you, he understands that a Jedi must make sacrifices, do you want to make your father proud?"

Vrook felt a sigh of relief escape him when the girl's eyes flashed and she nodded.

"Yes Master Vrook, but why can't daddy come?"

Vrook slowly sat on the floor and crossed his legs.

_"This is going to be a long conversation."_

He groaned inwardly.

"Bastila, a Jedi must train most of their life to gain control and serenity; with control comes serenity and that is what makes Jedi who they are, their ability to accomplish what others cannot while still remaining true to their ideals, do you want to learn this?"

Vrook watched as the girl's face wrinkled in thought and smiled inwardly, after several minutes of silence the girl smiled and nodded.

"Yes Master Vrook, I want my father to be proud!"

_"Perhaps this won't be as long as I feared..."_

Vrook thought to himself with a smile reaching his lips, he turned to his fellow Master and the young Padawan seated at the controls of the ship. _ Perhaps he can help, he's always made impressions on others his age._

"Padawan Revan, I have someone I would like you to meet."

Bastila's first thought was how odd the boy looked, he was nearly twice her age and he walked with a certainty that was unsettling. His expression was neutral and his brown eyes and light, but tanned skin was toned, even for a boy of 10.

"Padawan Revan I would like you to meet apprentice Bastila Shan, Bastila this is Padawan Revan."

The small girl blushed and giggled as the boy's eyes filled with warmth locked with hers and he smiled a warm smile, he bowed deeply and spoke in a serious, yet still child-like voice.

"It is an honor to meet the newest member of the Order, I would like to personally welcome you to the Jedi Order apprentice Shan."

Bastila's face wrinkled at the long introduction the boy used and his calm, yet comforting demeanor. _He's nice,_ was the first thought she had as she feebly wiped her red and swollen eyes and returned a hasty bow. Master Vrook smiled, seeing his exit.

"If you wouldn't mind Padawan Revan I would appreciate it if you would converse with Bastila while I speak with your Master Zhar."

The young boy bowed and spoke in a cultured tone.

"Of course Master."

Bastila's eyes followed the Jedi Master as he stood and walked towards the controls of the shuttle and spoke quietly with the Twilek pilot, she noticed the young boy had knelt before, eyeing her.

"What was it like having parents?"

He asked in a soft and quiet tone, Bastila stared at him in shock, her 5 year old mind could not comprehend much of what was happening and she couldn't understand his question.

"What do you mean?"

She watched as the young boy slumped and stared intently at the bulkhead, steadily losing interest and wondering what the small metallic cylinder attached to his belt was for.

"I was found to be strong in the Force at a very young age and I never met my family, I was told I was born into the Order by a Knight, but I never met anyone who claimed to be my parents, I am just wondering if it was good or bad."

He turned his intent gaze on her's, Bastila struggled for a moment and a small smile came over her face.

"I love my daddy! He's an archeologist!"

She stared into space smiling as she remembered her father, all the gifts he had given her, how he would carry her to bed and would give her all the warmth and security she could ever want.

"I felt safe with him."

Revan listened with interest to the child's testimony and was taken back when a scowl clouded her once happy features.

"But mommy was mean, always arguing with daddy and always yelling at me and now she sends me away to the Jedi, I want to go home..."

Revan watched in confusion as the girl began to cry, he instinctively placed a hand on her small arm and reached into his tunic, he removed a small piece of candy and handed it to her.

"I never knew it could be so difficult but the Jedi have given me all I know..."

He smiled as the confused girl snatched the candy and readily devoured it.

"I don't know how difficult it has been or will be for you, but I do know this..."

Bastila turned her eyes to his and chewed the candy he had given her.

"Your father will be proud of you for joining the Order, it is a difficult path, but you will learn so much, accomplish so much good..."

From what little she could pick up through her frantic mind she liked, she wanted to believe him and could feel a warmth and compassion flowing from him that felt secure, that made her think instantly of her father.

"Revan how long will it take, will I see daddy again?"

Revan's far away look confused her for a moment and she rubbed her hands together as she stared at the floor, then shifted to look at a blinking light in the rear of the shuttle. She was pulled away from the light by his shaky voice.

"I- I don't know Bastila, if you work hard, you may one day be reunited with him and can show him how you've changed and show him how proud he can be of you, his daughter."

The young boy sighed and stood quietly as he saw the blank look on the little girl's face.

"As I said Bastila, I am Padawan Revan and if you need anything I will always be available, but I must meditate at the moment."

Bastila could feel she'd done or said something to upset him and looked at him with sadness.

"Are you ok Padawan Revan?"

Her meek voice called out, she watched him shift and sit cross-legged as he sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"I was just thinking about who my parents were."

He said flatly, the girl watched as he sat motionless for 5 minutes and walked over to him, poking him in his chest.

"Ow, what'd you do that for?"

He asked in shocked-annoyance.

"What are you doing?"

She asked in interest, Revan motioned for her to back away a few steps.

"I am meditating, would you like to learn how?"

Revan smiled as he watched her blue eyes light up and her head nod frantically.

"Have a seat in front of me like I am... okay good, not close your eyes and take a deep breath, hold it for a few moments then release it slowly."

Master Zhar watched with amusement as he motioned for Vrook to watch.

"It appears my Padawan has taken an apprentice!"

He joked as Vrook snorted and shook his head.

"Quite a prodigy, but a kind-hearted boy I believe he will help the young girl cope, he always has been able to mediate just about anything we throw at him, amazing for one so young."

The Twilek Master nodded and watched the scene thoughtfully was the girl turned a shade of purple and his Padawan frantically tapped her shoulder.

"No! I said for a few moments! Bastila let it out!"

Revan sighed as the girl released the breath and her skin turned red, then back to its previous pale state.

"I thought you said hold my breath for a few months, that hurt."

She said rubbing her head, Revan looked at her with concern.

"No Bastila, please again this time count to 3 and release alright?"

He sighed in relief as she nodded understanding and again closed her eyes and took in the breath, then released it.

"Alright now I want to you imagine you are a color, what color do you want to be?"

The girl's eyes twitched in thought before she spoke.

"I want to be yellow!"

Revan nodded.

"Alright that is good, a nice color, fiery yet mellow. I want you to feel the color and imagine yourself as that color, can you see it? Okay good now I want you to slowly concentrate on around you, what color do you see?"

Revan suppressed a snicker as her face twisted in confusion, then he was shocked to see it form into understanding.

"I see gray, a gray cloud surrounded by black, there is yellow within the gray and blue and.. red."

"Red?"

He asked quietly as her face scrunched in concentration.

"Yea, I think its you, I can feel something coming from it... it feels sad..."

She opened her eyes and looked at the confused expression on her teacher's face, she smiled at him and closed her eyes again.

"I can fix it thought! I can make it pretty, not that horrible red!"

Revan's face twisted in confusion and horror as he felt the tiny girl invade his mind, he could feel the sorrow that he was suppressing lessen and slowly form confidence and certainty and stared with shocked amazement at the girl, half his age tearing through his barriers, he watched as she frowned and opened her eyes.

"I couldn't make it blue, just purple... but its still pretty!"

"Y- Yes... Red is a color associated with pain, purple would be a neutral color, possible displaying reconciliation or acceptance..."

Revan forced a smile as he could feel the power radiating off the girl.

"You will be a great Jedi someday..."

_I fear, I hope..._ He added silently. _The uncertainty, the pain is... it's gone, what is this she is doing to me? _Judging my his serious look, Bastila felt she did something wrong and shyly looked to the floor, blushing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to change your favorite color."

"No Bastila that is fine, but this must remain between us alright?"

Revan released a sigh of relief when he watched her nod. _I don't know what that was, but it sent a chill down my spine a Rancor wouldn't. _The boy stood as he felt the shuttle shake slightly as it jumped out of hyperspace.

"Come Bastila, we are nearing Dantooine, it will be where you will train to be a Jedi."

Revan watched the hesitance in the girl as she slowly stood and backed away slightly.

"Do not worry, Dantooine is a lovely planet and I am sure you will enjoy it as much as I do."

"O- Okay Revan, I trust you."

She said as she raised her hand to him, Revan thoughtfully grabbed the hand and walked her to the front of the shuttle to gain a better view of the approaching world.

It stared as rumors from travelers and cargo pilots that had come from the outer rim, it would have been ridiculous if the rumors hadn't been true. People would speak about them in hushed whispers as if the sound carried it would bring the murderous raiders upon then. The Mandalorians, a warrior race of powerful and ruthless fighters, amongst the most fearsome in the galaxy were slowly making their presence known, attacking deep outer rim worlds in the hopes of goading the Republic into an all out war. The Mandalores loved battle and fought for the glory of battle, they reveled in the struggle against impossible odds and would fight to the last man for honor. The fearsome brutes were overly built super-commandoes who's life, who's only meaning was to fight, along with their terrifying powerful Basilisk war droids they would swoop down on world after world, turning the world to ash and taking what they wanted. On the planet Cathar, deep beyond the outer rim such an attack was happening. Mandalorian heavy cruisers bombed the planetary defenses as fighters and Basilisks swooped into the atmosphere burning away any resistance, any life. The Cathars had been known for their ferocious fighting and their honor in battle, it was this that attracted the Mandalorians, the challenge of a worthy foe to gain the glory and honor from a worthy battle. The Mandalores had been thoroughly disappointed. The Cathars failed to launch any significant defense, the Mandalorian air power overwhelmed them and burned the once peaceful world into an empty grave. Only a handful of Cathar escaped, mostly fragmented families able to reach ships and leave in the confused chaos of the Mandalorian ground assault. A Cathar man warily crept through the darkened underbrush and cautiously pulled a blaster as he gazed at the ship in the clearing, his yellow eyes scanned the area and with cat-like reflexes he leaped and bolted into a sprint towards the vessel, firing and weaving a crooked pattern as 2 Mandalorian guards fell. Once within view he crept carefully into the vessel and started the engines, reaching for a communicator, he glanced around one more time before speaking.

"Come, I have a ship."

He spoke in his native language, he cautiously made his way to the ramp and kept watch for any more armor-clad Mandalorians. A small shadow approached from the trees and he readied himself, sniffing the air he purred in relief and waved his hand, the woman Cathar quickly ran to him and cradled her 2 year old child as they boarded the ship.

"Did no one else make it?"

She said sadly as she turned to her husband who shook his head sadly.

"Where will we go, what will we do?"

The man hissed slightly in annoyance as the sensors picked up an incoming patrol. He quickly activated the repulsors and lifted the ship from the war-torn planet. Turning to his wife he gave her a helpless look. _I have to do something, it is my responsibility to my family, I have to save them! _

"We will go to the Republic, to Taris. We can get jobs there and work out way out of this, we need to give our child a future."

He said sickened that he may be forced to have his wife work to make ends meet, she smiled weakly at him, purring affectionately.

"As long as our child is safe and free it doesn't matter."

The man returned a weak smile and jumped to hyperspace as he watched his home world burn behind him. A seasoned Mandalorian warrior, Canderous of Ordo Clan watched from his cruiser as the vessel vanished from his radar.

"Pity their hearts weren't in this fight."

He spoke quietly as he looked at the burning world and the power he wielded intoxicated his sensed, he raised his arm and shouted through the channels of his crew, "Victory!"

Cheers followed his shout and chanted along with his as they prepared for the next assault.

"For Mandalore!"

The shouts grew faint as the Mandalorian fleet left the burning world and jumped to their next challenger.

As far as training went, she did not like it. Bastila was disgusted with the idea of learning a code that made no sense and basing her life on it, the little girl looked around in confused anger as she sneered at the Jedi Master before her. In a mocking high pitched voice she recited the Jedi Code.

"There is no emotion there is peace, there is no ignorance there is knowledge, there is no passion there is serenity, there is no chaos there is harmony, there is no death there is the Force."

The Jedi Master shook his head and asked her to repeat the Code. _She is still young, be patient, there is no emotion... there is peace..._ Master Dorak thought to himself as he sat down and a flustered expression came over him as he watched what he referred to as _the spoiled Jedi Princess_ as she scowled at him and spoke arrogantly.

"Where did this child learn such behavior at such an age, do you even remember when you were 5 Master Vandar?"

The tiny Jedi Master snorted in amusement and turned to his companion.

"Many hundreds of years has it been since I was 5, Remember I do not."

_I should have known that! _Master Dorak snorted to himself as he watched the confused little girl strangle out the rest of the Code.

"At least she learned the words quickly..."

He said softly.

"Bastila do you know the meaning of the Code?"

The child sneered at him and spoke bitterly.

"Yea it means I can't feel anything."

Dorak sighed and could hear Vandar sighing as well as they said in unison.

"This is going to be a long day."

Bastila glared at the Jedi. _Why do I have to be here? Where is my father. For that matter why am I put with these old men, I would prefer to be with that nice boy who was on the shuttle. _The little girl smiled at the boy's kind words and promised herself she would never forget him for that. Revan silently followed his Master in quiet contemplation, thinking about the young girl he had met that morning. She was so much younger than him but he could feel the intelligence in her, even if she couldn't distinguish months from moments! He stared up at the sky and sighed as he thought of the power she demonstrated, _she is strong, very strong in the Force and a quick learner..._ The boy snorted with amusement as to how nervous he was at having a 5 year old, untrained girl enter his mind but he was glad she did, it removed a doubt he felt and he decided he would dedicate some time to look more carefully into that strange power she wielded almost like a toy. Master Zhar turned a questioning look at his Padawan.

"Be mindful of your thoughts young one, your thoughts stray from the present."

Revan nodded

"Of course Master, may I ask you a question?"

Zhar nodded as Revan continued.

"Master, I have been wondering if there is a power Jedi can use that allows them to control the emotions of another, perhaps grant them confidence?"

Zhar sighed and shook his head.

"I am sorry Padawan but I cannot answer your question, perhaps Master Dorak or Master Vandar could answer your questions better than I."

Revan frowned and bowed.

"Yes Master."

Zhar stroked his chin in thought and wondered _what scheme is my Padawan up to this time..._ He was pulled from his thoughts by the yelling of a slightly older Padawan, he turned to see Revan's friend Malak waving. _Strange how Malak is nearly 6 years older than Revan and still remains his friend._ Zhar shook his head and sighed _The Force works in mysterious ways. _

"Revan I will give you a few moments to speak with your friend, I will speak with the Council, please wait for my in the training room when you are finished."

"Of course Master."

Revan said with a bow as he quickly rushed to his approaching friend who was excitedly telling a tale to him. Zhar smiled inwardly and shook his head.

"Those two are really going to cause a commotion one of these days."

He never thought those words would haunt him as much as they did.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, this is a work of fiction, based on the game and is not meant to raise money or take away from the copyright holders of the game, only to express my fanatical devotion to that wonderful game that has taken up so... very much of my time.

**Destiny's Knight**

Story following the events of Star Wars: KOTOR, an alternate universe where Bastila and a Male Revan meet as children amongst the Jedi and after his fall, she attempts to redeem him. With success, Revan travels with Bastila during the events of the game to make amends for his hand in the Sith.

Chapter 2 is set roughly 12 years before the game.

Chapter 2: Mandalorian Invasion

She could not contain her excitement, she had barely seen anything fo him for nearly 5 years, she wondered if he even remembered her. Bastila ran towards the dueling chambers with the notice form the Council, who asked that she deliver it personally. The training had been difficult over the past years and she was always scolded for having a quick tongue, being quick to anger, unable to control her emotions and constantly accused of being arrogant. Bastila none-the-less achieved the rank of Padawan. She panting heavily as she rounded a corner and ran into a young man, stumbling forward with a shriek. Bastila fell, but was caught by the young man's hands. She bowed quickly looking at the floor in shame.

"I am sorry Master, I was not looking where I was going and-"

She was cut off by laughter and looked up with dread when she saw the undeniably amused face of Revan laughing and Malak restraining himself as his face reddened.

"Master Revan, well what do you think **Master **Malak? I like the sound of that!"

Malak burst into laughter and patted the younger man's back smiling with glee at the humorous encounter.

"By the Force Revan you are getting too far ahead of yourself, we all know I will be Master first!"

Revan shook his head and turned to the young girl before him, who had a scowl on her red face.

"There is no need to be ashamed or angry, Malak and I were merely enjoying being called Masters, we were just having a conversation about it and then you come along, it really made my day. So how can I help you? Or are you in too much of a hurry to grant Master Malak or I an audience?"

He smiled at her and she looked up into his eyes smiling inwardly when they flashed with recognition.

"Those eyes... I'd never forget those eyes, aren't you from Talravin?"

Bastila smiled and nodded as she handed them a letter.

"A message from the Council, they require your immediate presence."

Revan had a look of panic as he looked over to Malak.

"Oh frell they must've found our stash!"

Malak shook his head with a look of concern.

"No I just checked it this afternoon, Padawan Velkor and I were going to celebrate her passing into knighthood..."

Revan stoked his chin in quiet thought.

"Well maybe they are giving us promotions!"

Malak laughed along with Revan, then they both suddenly turned pale and turned as Bastila cleared her throat.

"Oh Force!"

They said in unison, Bastila couldn't help hide a sly grin as she raised her eyebrows and spoke deviously.

"And what **stash** would this be?"

Revan threw his face into his hands and groaned as Malak glanced around nervously. Regaining his control Revan shot the girl a pitiful glance as he pleaded.

"Please don't say anything about it!"

Bastila's smile grew larger as she devised a plan in her mind.

"I won't..."

She watched as the two older Jedi sighed in relief and slumped their posture only to go back to their groans as she continued.

"But! I want you to call me by name!"

She grinned at Revan and then to Malak who shoved Revan and said something she couldn't hear as he pointed at her.

"Okay... I can do this, I remember 5 years ago and Talravin right?"

Bastila nodded with amusement waited.

"Okay... something about yellow blue and red... then purple..."

Bastila was actually surprised he could recall such detail after 5 years, it was one of the few memories she'd cherished of the Jedi since arriving and that was the only reason she could remember. _Now if only he remembers my name..._ Revan sighed and rubbed his head in urgent thought as Malak spoke, eyeing the young girl.

"Well look we'll cut you in on some of it when you get older or pass a trial?"

Bastila pretended to look at an invisible chrono on her wrist and whistled as she bounced up and down, she nearly burst into laughter as Malak threw his hands up and shoved Revan once more, speaking frantically.

"For Force's sakes Revan can't you remember the kid's name?"

Bastila turned her attention to Revan who slowly smiled and snapped his fingers, he pointed to her and spoke triumphantly.

"Bastila Shan! That's it, apprentice Bastila Shan, I see you've achieved the rank of Padawan, impressive!"

Bastila cringed at his certainty and decided to have a little fun.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're mistaken my name is Vala Tora!"

She could not help it when she saw Revan turn pale and faulted slightly and Malak throw his hands up shouting

"Idiot!"

She could help it no longer and burst out in laughter.

"I'm sorry Padawan Revan, Knight Malak, I am Bastila Shan."

She nodded and was surprised to see Malak gawk at her with wide eyes then turn grinning to Revan who looked even paler.

"She really got us Revan, outsmarted my a kid..."

He said shaking his head, Revan stood in silence for several moments as Bastila shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. After a long pause Revan scowled and raised his hand, pointing a finger at her, Bastila felt a bit of shock and shamed at her prank and lowered her head, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry, no one seems to have a sense of humor around here and I saw you laughing and I was desperate for someone to joke with..."

Bastila looked up almost crying and way taken back by Revan's serious look of concern.

"I was being mock-serious Miss Shan.."

He knelt before her and took her hand in his, bowing.

"I am sorry if you are upset I will not bother you again."

He slowly rose and walked away as Bastila called back.

"Wait!"

He turned and glanced at Malak who had become serious once more.

"Revan I- I mean Padawan Revan I was exceeding my mandate I merely wished to speak with someone.. anyone I knew and you are as close as it gets."

Revan smiled warmly and placed his hand on her shoulder as he sighed.

"Perhaps we can speak at a later time, maybe during a lunch or dinner break from training, I always eat with Malak in the Alpha lounge."

Bastila smiled and felt her heart skip as her eyes flashed with happiness.

"O- Of course!"

She quickly shuffled away as Revan turned to Malak who was now again laughing.

"Revan you don't know when to stop do you?"

Revan scowled at his friend.

"I was serious Malak that girl's had it hard here I think.. and there something about her that the Force is pulling me towards.."

Malak shrugged and spoke quietly, eyeing his surroundings.

"Well at least our Tarisian Ale is safe, we're going to have one hell of a party tonight, that was a close call and I want to remember why we do it!"

Revan smirked, shaking his head.

"You won't remember tomorrow my friend, come lets go see what pressing issues the Council wishes to discuss."

One the dark and decrepit streets of the Taris under city a lone Cathar woman walked desperately through the streets searching for anything she could use to feed her daughter, she glanced sadly at the holo of her husband who had died days before, drunken and wired on stims, he'd given up and turned to the stims and spice to ease his guilt. She shook her head as a determined look came over her face.

"I will not let Juhani rot away here as I and these others are, she will be saved from here no matter what it takes..."

She looked sadly at the doorway to the sleazy bar and sighed heavily _whatever it takes..._ On a transport over the Tarisian city scape a transport slowly landed as a yellow-green Twilek male stepped out, carrying a small blue Twilek in his arms, he glanced around nervously until his eyes settled on a yellow Twilek waving at him in the distance, he smiled slyly and waved back.

"Hey Lena! This is my kid sister Mission!"

The Twilek kissed him and pulled away looking affectionately at the child in his arms, she carefully lifted her and sighed.

"Come on Griff, let's get back to my place before the Nobles get any bright ideas about cleansing us aliens."

She laughed inwardly as Griff tensed and turned her attention to the small child in her arms, singing softly to the baby girl.

On a transport pad a battered form of a towering Wookie slowly boarded the transport looking back at his home world, cursing his brother.

"Damn you father, he is selling us into slavery, perhaps this will open your eyes..."

He said sadly as she raised his fur and winced at the mark of banishment burned into his flesh.

"I will return one say and clear this land of slavers, I swear it."

The Wookie boarded the transport bound for Taris and read the datapad referring to the Exchange operations on the world. _I will find the evidence I need.._ The transport slowly lifted away and the green world of Kashyyyk vanished from view.

Canderous Ordo smiled as he watched his Clan's fleet join with Mandalore's. _ The highest honor._ He closed his eyes and savored the moment, soon his eyes flashed open with raw determination as the comm channels lit up with Mandalore's voice.

"Today fellow warriors we move against the Republic, we will strike hard, Clan Ordo and Clan Fett will strike with my fleet, the other Clans have formed 2 other assemble points and will strike in unison with out assault, we will soon bring this war to the cowardly Republic and we will all have the honor that is ours by right! To War!"

Canderous smiled as he turned and issued commands to his crew to prepare for battle, the intoxication once again rising into his being. _Honor will be ours!_ Across the galaxy at the center of the Republic a young officer Carth Onasi came out of his home after a brief stay to speak with his wife Morgana and see how his son was doing, Dustil had contracted the Corellian flu and was put up in a hospital for a week, Carth was unable to see his son and was once again called back to the front, the war weary soldier looked up at the sky of his home world Telos and breathed in the sweet air as he walked slowly to a transport. _Soon I'll retire and get a real job, then I can spend more time with Morgana and Dustil.._ He thought inwardly smiling as he boarded the shuttle and took the controls. _Soon there'll be no enemies to fight and we can all be at peace._ Carth would have laughed at the irony of those words in the years to come if he hadn't believed it, he turned and smiled as his close friend Captain Saul Karath entered the shuttle.

"It was lovely being home once more Carth."

He smiled as he breathed in the last of the fresh Telosian air and sealed the hatch.

"Soon these skirmishes with the Sith remnant will be over and we can all settle down."

Carth nodded as his friend took a seat next to him and gazed into space.

"Soon.."

Carth said quietly as the shuttle lifted away from the planet.

The Council was buzzing with the news, Revan and Malak were in the middle of it, listening to the reports as the Council watched them, shocked that this had happened so suddenly. Revan fought off his anger at the sight, Mandalorian heavy cruisers tearing through defenseless planets, bombing the planets, plundering pillaging and raping the worlds, he felt sick and wavered slightly, he looked to his friend who also looked equally disturbed.

"Something has come up Padawan Revan, Knight Malak, we will discuss the excavation of the ruins at a later time, please return to your quarters."

Malak winced and looked to Revan who he imagined was equally annoyed.

"We have to go help."

Revan said loudly.

"And what will you do on your own Padawan? We must convene with the High Council on Coruscant to decide a course of action, at the moment we must be patient and wait to see what the Republic can do about these invaders."

Revan scowled and turned away in disgust _Cowards._ He said thought as he stepped into the hallway and leaned against the wall, turning to see Malak he didn't notice the young girl watching intently from the hallway.

"90 Million people on Dxun alone..."

Malak shook his head.

"We must find out more, come let's go to the recreational area and use the holoprojector there."

Revan nodded somberly as he followed his friend away. Bastila stood in confusion, her still childlike mind was unable to contemplate the scene she had just witnessed, rumors had spread that Revan and Malak were climbing the ranks of the Jedi Order and within a few years Revan was going to be a full Knight, she watched in horror as they had came from the Council chambers, she could feel the dread and pain radiating from them in thick waves and was petrified by the feelings. The young girl ran to her quarters and cried as she lay on her bed, not wanting to think of what had disturbed the two Jedi so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, this is a work of fiction, based on the game and is not meant to raise money or take away from the copyright holders of the game, only to express my fanatical devotion to that wonderful game that has taken up so... very much of my time.

**Destiny's Knight**

Story following the events of Star Wars: KOTOR, an alternate universe where Bastila and a Male Revan meet as children amongst the Jedi and after his fall, she attempts to redeem him. With success, Revan travels with Bastila during the events of the game to make amends for his hand in the Sith.

Chapter 3 is set roughly 7 years before the game.

Chapter 3: Friends

Bastila stood silently watching an awe as her friend Revan knelt before the Council and was granted the rank of Jedi Knight, she felt the pride well up inside her and she waited with anticipation for what would follow. Revan slowly stood and bowed once more before the Council.

"It is my honor to receive the rank of Jedi Knight and I will do my best to uphold the tenets of the Jedi."

A cheer went though the cambers as Revan's friends mobbed him and chatted away happily at the pleasant distraction. Bastila sighed as she remembered the last 5 years of her life, the heartache at seeing another world fall to the Mandalorians, she remembers her feeling of despair and helplessness as Revan sat before her angrily describing each casualty figure and each detail of the battle, saying if only he'd been there it may have been different. Bastila smiled despite the overwhelming pain that the Mandalorians send through the Force, millions screaming out in terror and suddenly dying. It sickened her to her core to think about the Mandalorians, she only thought about her friend who stood in the center of the gathered Padawans and Knights being bombarded with questions and congratulations. Bastila slowly slipped outside where she could be away from the noise and decided it would be nice to meditate, she walked quietly to a hillside near the Enclave and saw, drawing on the Force to calm herself. _I haven't done this for 10 years..._ she thought meekly as she concentrated on her Force aura, she could sense it and see it's brilliant yellow glow encased around her, further away in the tombs she could feel a black and cold could that sent a chill down her spine, she shook her head and pulled away, racing through the plains until she felt a familiar presence, the faint purple glow of his aura, even after all those years, she could see the color flicker from purple to red and worry crept into her mind. An amused voice pulled her away from her meditation and she turned to see Master Vandar speaking to her.

"It is a lovely place is it not Padawan Bastila?"

Bastila nodded and took a deep breath of the refreshing air as she slowly stood and bowed to the Master.

"What can I do for you Master?"

The tiny form of the Master shook slightly with a snort as he pointed his finger at the Young Padawan.

"Come here I have to help you Padawan."

Bastila looked at him with uncertainty.

"I'm sorry Master, but what do you believe is troubling me?"

The Jedi Master sighed and looked out across the peaceful plains.

"Come to speak to you I have about the power you have just used."

Bastila felt her face flush as the blood rushed warmly through her cheeks.

"Oh, i-it's nothing Master, I merely look into the aura of the Force surrounding someone."

"Surrounding Revan."

The Jedi Master corrected, Bastila could feel herself growing more red as the Master let out an amused laugh.

"No shame in this there is Padawan, Revan is a strong man, brave and compassionate, what you have done for him has given him more confidence than we would have thought possible, he is powerful... has always been, but now his mind is strengthened as well as his body."

Vandar turned to see Revan slowly approach.

"Tell us he did of your gift, impressed Knight Revan was, a decade it took for him to discover the ability."

"Battle Meditation."

Revan's calm voice called out. Bastila turned to see him. _He is so handsome.._ Bastila immediately blushed more when Master Vandar cocked his head and smiled. Revan sighed and sat down next to her as the Jedi Master neared them.

"Your presence will be needed on Coruscant within a few weeks Bastila."

Revan said quietly.

"Battle Meditation is a rare and precious gift, I was right all those years ago when I met you... you are special."

Bastila smiled sheepishly as Master Vandar continued.

"Padawan Bastila, Knight Revan will escort you to the High Council on Coruscant and will aid you in your studies, Master Vrook has given his consent as has Master Zhar, they are eager to see the team you would make."

Bastila stared in confusion once more.

"What do you mean Master?"

She asked in confusion, the Jedi Master smiled and crept away as he quietly answered.

"Leave that explanation to your new Master I do."

Bastila watched as Master Vandar slowly disappeared into the Enclave and raised her eyebrow in confusion towards Revan.

"What did he mean by that?"

Revan answered with a smile.

"I've been granted permission to aid you in your training for Battle Meditation due to my high knowledge of tactical combat."

Bastila recoiled in shock as she watched Revan's amused face.

"Bu- But you're only 5 years older than me, how could they assign me to you?"

Revan laughed and shook his head.

"I think word of our little sessions has reached their ears, they are impressed with the focus you have with my teachings and they have given me permission to watch over you for a short time on Coruscant."

Bastila smiled inwardly as she felt her stomach flutter, she saw his arm reach out and his hand grasped her arm gently, she closed her eyes. _So gentle, so peaceful... so handsome! _Bastila felt her face flush once more and opened her eyes catching her new Master's amusement.

"Why Bastila Shan, I never knew you felt that way towards me!"

He said in a loud voice, Bastila quickly looked around as she became a bright red, she stood and leaned over him, a scowl on her crimson face and her hands on her hips, her blue eyes burning.

"That is no way to treat your Padawan."

She said as confidently and as imposing as she could, Revan calmly stood and towered over her, looking down at her he smiled, lifting her chin so she could not look away.

"Come now Bastila 5 years of training together, 5 years of friendship, I trust you with my life and I would never endanger you to anything, especially such trivial emotions. My life belongs to the Jedi."

Bastila felt slightly disappointed from his words and looked away, she felt him reach for her, she turned to protest but was cut short by his lips connecting with hers, she pulled away at first then slowly returned the kiss. A sound of a snicker and approaching footsteps broke their moment, Revan looked with annoyance at his amused friend.

"Tell me Master Revan would the Council approve of this?"

He said eyeing Bastila, Revan turned and scanned his Padawan and grinned.

"Well I certainly approve of it."

He said calmly as he turned to face his amused friend.

"So we are finally going to check out those tombs eh?"

Malak nodded and Revan turned to Bastila with a sigh, her face once again a familiar red.

"I will be back shortly Bastila, return to the Enclave and I will summon you when we are prepared for our mission. Bastila nodded and gave a meek

"Yes Master."

Revan snapped back at her.

"Now now, I am only 20, I don't want any of this Master from you young lady, only in front of Malak so I can impress him!"

Revan turned and smiled to his friend who had since taken an interest in the ruins to the far east of the Enclave.

"I'll meet you within an hour."

Bastila nodded and hurried back towards the Enclave, Revan turned to his once again amused friend.

"You should be careful, you may get kicked out of the Order for that!"

Revan shook his head as Malak handed him the package of armor they discovered in the tomb weeks ago.

"I really like this armor..."

Revan said with a smile as he donned the black and red robed armor over his gray Jedi robes. Revan reached into the pack and removed a red and black mask with a demonic pattern painted into it, he smiled once more.

"Yes, when we face the Mandalorians they'll know what to fear."

Revan clasped the mask to his face and turned to see his friend placing a red cortosis breatplate with flowing black cloaks on, he turned and laughed at the sight.

"Why are we dressing like Sith Lords, just to scare the hell out of Mandalore?"

The two friends laughed and walked towards the ancient ruins. Malak shook his head as they left the tomb, he could feel a dark seed take root in him and he could see Revan had also felt the power of the ruins they had uncovered.

"We should destroy it."

Revan muttered as he looked at his disturbed friend.

"What do you think we should do?"

Malak shrugged and looked back into the darkened tomb.

"It may prove invaluable to defeating the Mandalorians and this so called Darkness the Jedi are constantly using as an excuse to prevent us from going to war."

Revan silently nodded as he walked towards the enclave.

"We will appeal to the High Council on Coruscant for special dispensation to join the Republic, if they refuse I don't think I can stand by and watch another world burn, we should've done this years ago, but I had to be certain she'd be alright.."

Malak nodded and followed Revan to the landing pads, nearby they removed the armor and placed it in a bag, carrying it calmly to the shuttle. Bastila approached as she lugged her own bag nearby, she rushed into the shuttle and nodded to Malak who smiled back and watched Revan at the consoles. The shuttle lifted gently into the night sky as Master Vrook watched with concern. _Revan and Malak have been acting strange lately... Perhaps we should have granted their request to fight the Mandalorians instead of threatening to expel them from the Order... _Revan smiled at Bastila's sleeping form as Malak chuckled.

"Oh you're hopeless Revan."

Revan slowly nodded, not knowing Bastila was still awake.

"So Malak, what are we going to say to the Council about this.. Star Forge?"

Bastila quietly listened with fascination. _What is the Star Forge? _

"Nothing and we should keep on guard for what the Council will say."

Bastila cracked her eyes open to see Revan slowly nodding.

"I don't think it would be best to tell the Council of the Star Forge until we've dealt with the Mandalorians."

Bastila could not help it any longer, she bolted up glaring lightsabers at Revan.

"And who are you to dictate what the Council should and should not know?"

Revan turned slightly confused to Bastila, then back to Malak who was shaking his head. Revan held his hand out and waved it in front of her.

"You want to sleep, you're only dreaming."

Bastila felt herself grow incoherent at his words and slumped back into the bed with a yawn.

"I want to sleep, I'm only dreaming."

Revan and Malak watched quietly until they sensed she was unconscious.

"You were lucky she was mad and couldn't block that, we should be careful Revan, 5 years of Mandalorian attacks on the Republic are draining their resources, we must act quickly, the Star Forge may be the only thing we'll have left to throw at them, we should only use it as a last resort."

Revan nodded and then glanced over at Bastila, who was sleeping soundly. _I swear its like having a little sister! _

"What if she remembers?"

Revan asked calmly as he looked back to his friend. Malak shrugged and spoke with a tone of amusement.

"Well she kept our stash a secret for 5 years, I suppose you could use some of you **charisma** to convince her to remain silent."

Revan shook his head and tossed a folded cloak to Malak, who dodged it and turned back to his controls.

"I'm going to get some sleep Malak, let me know when its my turn."

Malak nodded and snickered to himself as he adjusted the controls and dimmed the lighting.

The High Jedi Council on Coruscant gathered in their chambers deliberating amongst each other.

"There is a growing shadow the dark side is casting, we must be wary of the visions, Revan and Malak may be good people and by all rights and honorable Knights but so was Ulic, so was Exar..."

The feminine voice trailed off and the woman looked sadly to the floor.

"Master Sunrider we must not dwell on such negative and dark times, we must look to the future and what we should do considering the Mandalorians. Revan is coming and he wants answers, answers to why he stand idly by while the attacks grow more daring, we need the answers, not just some reference to the darkness beyond..."

Nomi Sunrider nodded and looked out the windows of the Council chambers.

"Remember the prophesy given to us, a young Knight will fall to the darkness, one born of the most powerful Jedi of our order, he will lead a massive army to extinguish us, with victory within his grasp he will be betrayed by the one he trusts most and will be saved by his love for a fellow Jedi. We cannot ignore the significance of this prophecy, it is also supposed to coincide with a desperate war with outside invaders who are clearly the Mandalorians."

A murmur ran through the assembly as they looked at one another.

"We will not vote on the course of action to take against the Mandalorians."

Bastila didn't know why but she felt strange when she woke up, she'd had a dream, but she couldn't remember much. _Something about a Star Forge and Mandalorians?_ She shook her head in frustration as she slowly sat up, seeing Revan at the controls of the shuttle. A smile played on her lips. _Its so nice to have him so close._ As if on cue, Revan turned and gave her a concerned look.

"Is something wrong Bastila?"

Bastila's smile melted as she looked at him with confusion. _Could he sense my dream?_

"I-I had a strange dream.."

Bastila flushed slightly _This is ridiculous I am 15 I shouldn't be acting like a 5 year old running to daddy when I have a bad dream._ Bastila looked up to see Revan slowly walking towards her, he knelt on the floor before her and looked up at her with concern, running his hand along her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_Damn! She remembers, the mind trick didn't work! She is going to kill me! _Bastila nodded and spoke in a shaky voice.

"I- I don't remember much I know you were there but it was strange... you were wearing a black cloak and had this horrible mask, you were leading an army to destroy the Mandalorians... but there was something wrong with it all."

Bastila trembled as she looked over to Revan who had his eyes wide and was pale.

"Th- That is a strange dream indeed Bastila... perhaps it was a vision from the Force?"

Bastila trembled and looked at her friend and master.

"There was something wrong with you, I hope it wasn't true you were... cold... frightening..."

Revan sighed and leaned back.

"Perhaps it is merely a warning or a tremor through the Force, be mindful of the- Okay I never understood that when I was told it either, just be careful Bastila, keep an eye out behind you."

Revan suppressed a laugh as Bastila yawned and stretched, smiling at him with tired blue eyes. _Sometimes I forget she is a Jedi and far from a helpless little girl... no young woman. _Revan placed his hand on Bastila's shoulder and reassured her.

"Soon young Bastila you will be taught to use your Battle Meditation by the greatest Masters of our Order and for what it is worth, I am proud of you."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, this is a work of fiction, based on the game and is not meant to raise money or take away from the copyright holders of the game, only to express my fanatical devotion to that wonderful game that has taken up so... very much of my time.

**Destiny's Knight**

Story following the events of Star Wars: KOTOR, an alternate universe where Bastila and a Male Revan meet as children amongst the Jedi and after his fall, she attempts to redeem him. With success, Revan travels with Bastila during the events of the game to make amends for his hand in the Sith.

Chapter 4 is set roughly 7 years before the game.

Chapter 4: Emancipation

Revan slammed his hand down onto the table, drawing the glances of several of the other Jedi and startling Bastila.

"Dammit how can they vote to not do anything? They won't even let us go to the front to aid the refugees."

Revan growled as he stalked to the center of the room, clearing his throat.

"I would like you to all know that I can no longer serve the Jedi Order and be at peace, my heart aches with each death my the hands of the Mandalorians."

Bastila stared in mute shock as Revan continued a deeply passionate and moving speech, she almost wanted to go with him, but she knew she was too young.

"The Mandalorians have once again crushed the Republic forces confronting them, they have taken nearly every world they attack within days. The Mandalorians decimate the survivors, anyone who attempts to surrender is brutally cut down, the women and children thrown into slavery to fuel their war machine."

Revan stopped as several of the Council members entered the room, giving him disapproving looks.

"I was born into the Order and taught to live and die by the Code, I do not fear death, there is no death there is only the Force. I cannot stand by any longer while this suffering is allowed to continue I choose now to leave the Order and my studies and responsibilities here to fight this threat."

Murmurs and gasps sounded from the gathered Jedi along with shakes and nods of many heads.

"I have been told by the Council on Dantooine and also the High Council here that there is a larger threat beyond the outer rim and we must wait until it reveals itself to align with the Republic... There won't be a Republic if we don't do anything soon, they will crumble before the Mandalorian onslaught and be crushed by the juggernaught. I am sending messages to all the Enclaves for support, I will await anyone who wishes to join me in the fight against the Mandalorians on Taris. If there is a darkness growing beyond our ability to see, we must be strong and prepared, not torn from years of war with the Sith and the Mandalorians, we need to act not, we should have 5 years ago to end this threat. I can't stand by quietly anymore and allow people to suffer if it is within my power to help."

Revan turned to the solemn Jedi Masters and Council members gathered near the doorway, giving them a slight bow.

"I apologize Masters but I am in no mood to speak with you about this."

Revan began to walk out of the room until a hand stopped him, he turned to see a middle aged and beautiful woman staring at him.

"Master Sunrider?"

"Knight Revan be mindful of the darkness in your heart, fight it, the lure of the dark side can claim the strongest of us and what of your Padawan?"

Revan looked to the ground in obvious shame at the rashness of his decision to fight the Mandalorians and his lack of attention to Bastila, he looked at her as she walked slowly over and bowed.

"Master Sunrider I request that you finish Bastila's training, she is wise beyond her years and very gifted but is headstrong and has a quick temper."

"Much as yourself"

Sunrider mused with a small grin.

"Yes, Bastila I am sorry but I am not Master material, I am unable to cope with the turmoil of my own emotions and train you and I cannot ask you to follow me to the front."

Before she could answer Revan bowed deeply to Master Sunrider and rushed out of the room. Upset Bastila looked around frantically for the only person who could talk Revan out of his decision, but Malak was nowhere to be found.

"Young one."

Bastila jumped and turned to the smiling woman before her.

"You had better get after him."

She said with a smile and a wink as Bastila quickly bowed and rushed after Revan.

"Revan wait!"

She yelled down the hallways, with tears beginning to stream down her eyes.

"I want to come with you."

She watched through blurry eyes as he slowed and stopped, heaving a heavy sigh. Turning Revan could see the sadness in his friend, reaching out through the Force he attempted to calm her.

"You are strong Bastila and very gifted, I cannot train you in the ability and I would only be a hindrance to your studies-"

"No you wouldn't!"

She quickly cut him off, Revan sighed and shook his head.

"Listen to me Padawan I have to fight and I can't afford to train you at the same time."

Bastila could feel a strange sensation in her chest as she gasped at his remark, seeing him sigh again and look away she heard him once more.

"I will come back to you when this is all over, you are a valued friend and I would love to have your council."

With a deep bow Revan suddenly dropped to his knee and kissed her hand, looking up at her.

"My lady."

Feeling something she had never felt before Bastila blushed furiously and looked away, turning to see that Revan was gone when she slumped and sighed. _Why does he always have to leave when he is getting interesting! _Bastila turned to see a smiling Jedi Master Sunrider, turning away she became as red as a Sith's lightsaber. A musical laugh came from the Jedi Master who knelt next to the young girl.

"There is nothing wrong with loving someone, just remember you are a Jedi."

She said with a twinkle in her eyes, thinking of a young man she once knew years before who had left the Order for love, only to find tragedy and pain. _Poor Jolee.._ Nomi shook her head and held her hand out to Bastila's.

"Come, we have much to discuss, Knight Revan has chosen his path and I beg the Force he has chosen wisely."

Revan slowed once we was sure he was away from Bastila, he looked around not knowing where he was he heard a sudden voice call out.

"Jedi, why have you disturbed me?"

The young Knight turned to see an ailing old man held behind a forcefield, he instantly sneered at the man when he noticed the Sith uniform the man was wearing. The older man smiled at the response and bowed.

"I am former Jedi Master Uthar and if I may say so, that response was very un-Jedi."

_There is no emotion _

"I suppose you would know."

_There is peace..._

"Of course young.. Knight!"

Revan stared absently at the older man.

"So you are a Jedi Knight, a powerful one at that-"

Uthar's words were cut short by Revan's response.

"Do not seek to appeal to my arrogance Master Uthar, I am no longer a Knight."

The older man grinned and raised his tattooed eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I have left the Order to fight the Mandalorians."

The older man nodded and his eyes flashed with what Revan thought was a grudging respect.

"I too left the Order long ago under the guidance of Master Kun and Master Droma... But they were sadly driven to madness with the power of the dark side and poor Ulic was separated from the Force and assassinated by a fool commoner."

Revan turned from the man, his interest peaking but his Force sense warning.

"As much as I'd like to continue this conversation I have business to attend to."

The older man smiled and bowed.

"Of course of course, I shall make it a point to seek you out once I am free of this."

The man raised his hand and waved it as his surroundings, Revan shook his head and backed away.

"Whatever you say Sith."

Revan began to walk away when the man's words stopped him.

"Sith? I am no Sith. You know young one not all that use the Force are either Sith or Jedi."

_What the frell does that mean? _Revan thought as he turned once more, slightly annoyed at the older man.

"I have lived within the Order for all of my remembered life and I have followed their teachings until now, I feel the dark side within you and you are not in the Order, You are a Sith."

_Just what I wanted! _Uthar mused as he smiled at the younger man.

"And I suppose you, who have disobeyed the Council to settle a personal score with the Mandalorians and is no longer a member of the Order are a Sith as well?"

Revan raised his hand and waved away the man's words _There is no Ignorance, there is knowledge. _

"Are you reciting that foolish Code? I have one you may wish to hear and do tell me if it makes more sense. Peace is a lie there is only passion, through passion I gain strength, through strength I gain power, through power I gain victory, through victory my chains are broken... The Force shall set me free."

"The Force is a gift not a tool to be twisted to your own wish."

Revan shot out angrily as the man's words worked their way to his mind, _They do make sense... _

"Perhaps... Jedi... But if that was the case then it would mean the Force wants the dark side to exist and would also want you to use your powers to fight these Mandalorians... who am I or you or the Sith, or the Jedi to question the will of the Force? You see the flaw now in the Jedi teachings?"

Revan quickly walked away from the grinning Dark Jedi. "I will listen no further to this Master Uthar."

Revan sat in a shuttle bound for Taris as Malak piloted, countless times Revan had sought out his friend's council in matters he was confused in.

"Malak, do you trust in the Jedi Code?"

Malak turned and raised his eyebrows.

"I- I suppose.. why do you ask?"

Revan sighed and turned to face his friend.

"Tell me if this makes sense. Peace is a lie there is only passion, through passion I gain strength, through strength I gain power, through power I gain victory, through victory my chains are broken, The Force shall set me free..."

Malak stared at his friend for a moment thinking over the words.

"Did you come up with that yourself? It does seem to make a lot of sense... especially with how we are acting now. There is no emotion? come on."

Revan nodded and slightly relaxed as he spoke back.

"Those are the Code of the Sith."

Revan turned and fought of his amusement when Malak became pale.

"The Sith, who the Jedi have sworn to eradicate from the galaxy... genocide..."

"Perhaps the Jedi were mistaken Revan, as they are about this war..."

Malak's voice spoke with a level of certainty Revan had not heard for years.

"Yes, I find it more and more difficult to follow blindly... The Jedi have been my life... my family, my friends, everything to me and now I wonder why they stand idly by and let murder and destruction go on... These are dangerous thoughts my friend, we will have many weeks on Taris to sort this out and perhaps relax before we go to fight those Mandalorian beasts."

Revan leaned back as his mind clashed with itself. _The Jedi are all I have and I gave them up for my own feelings.. there is no Emotion?_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, this is a work of fiction, based on the game and is not meant to raise money or take away from the copyright holders of the game, only to express my fanatical devotion to that wonderful game that has taken up so... very much of my time.

**Destiny's Knight**

Story following the events of Star Wars: KOTOR, an alternate universe where Bastila and a Male Revan meet as children amongst the Jedi and after his fall, she attempts to redeem him. With success, Revan travels with Bastila during the events of the game to make amends for his hand in the Sith.

Chapter 5 is set roughly 7 years before the game.

Chapter 5: Taris

"Oh Force..."

Revan's voice called as he stepped, clad in the red and black armor and the black cloak into the Tarisian under city. Ever since his arrival Revan had been constantly pounded by cries of pain and suffering through the Force, when he attempted to gather some Republic units to search the under city they had all conveniently had to attend training maneuvers for the coming battle.

"I can't believe this is a Republic world..."

Malak's voice broke Revan's immediate shock at the sight before him, turning he shook his head.

"Malak, go back to the surface and gather all of the Jedi you can, we will... do our best."

Malak nodded and backed away from the scene slowly. Reaching out with the Force, Revan felt a nearby cry of pain through the Force, stronger than the rest. _A Force-sensitive here? _As Revan entered the dirty under city apartment he was greeted with a sight that turned his stomach and nearly wretched in his mask.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

He choked out in disgust from the shock of what greeted him, immediately igniting his blue lightsaber. Before Revan a Twilek crouched near a rotting corpse of a beaten and long dead Cathar woman and before him was a young girl, he had his hand raised to strike her once more, but ceased at the interruption.

"This is none of your business, they were my slaves and this one was acting up."

"Slaves?"

_This is supposed to be a Republic world. _The violet Twilek flashed a grin as he stood away from the whimpering girl who crawled to the corpse and continued to cry over it.

"Yes, you know my property?"

Before he could reach for his blaster the man was heaved heavily into the ceiling and a loud thud reverberated through the room, Revan held his active saber to the man's private areas.

"What is your name?"

_If scum like you have parents to name you. _A laugh came from the man which enraged Revan further.

"I am Xor and don't threaten me Jedi, where is the justice if you kill me here?"

The Twilek grinned despite the tightening around his throat. There was silence aside from the whimpering and purring from the little girl, Revan turned his head to the little girl. _She must only be 10 or 12._ Revan shook with fear at what would have happened if he had not come when he did.

"I am Revan, former Jedi Knight."

Revan smiled behind his mask as the man's expression changed to pure fear.

"And I will give you something to remember me by."

Revan slowly brought his saber into the man's leg, frying away the tendons and muscles, smiling at the resulting agony on his face. Revan released his grasp and the man dropped to the floor with a satisfying thud, Revan brought his boot into the Twilek's face, knocking him unconscious. Malak came through the elevator doors and what met him caused him to stagger. Revan stood before a group of beaten and malnourished people, holding a young Cathar girl in his arms, his mask was gone and tears were streaming down his face, he looked angrily at the Republic security officer standing behind Malak.

"Don't tell me you didn't know this was going on."

The Republic officer lowered his head but didn't get the change to response as several Jedi shuffled past him and gasped at the sight. After several long weeks the corruption of the Taris government, the hidden slave areas and the countless atrocities filtered throughout the Republic and the Order. It was a very large black mark on the Republic but they used the excuse of the threat of the Mandalorians, in truth they had turned a blind eye while Tarisian nobles paid them off. The Republic was fighting for its very life after all, and they couldn't shoot every slaver they ran into.

"This is what we are trying to save?"

Revan muttered to Malak, his friend placed his hand on his shoulder.

"This is what we are fighting against."

Revan nodded then turned to face the assembled soldiers and Jedi.

"We are leaving soon, lets make them remember us."

Revan soon handed out orders for all of the Jedi and soldiers the Republic so graciously sent to search the slums and under city of Taris. Revan felt something else pushing his Force sense, the Cathar girl, Juhani was sent to Dantooine to undergo the trials and training to become a Padawan. Revan could sense the Cathar was powerful and he was hopeful the Jedi would grant peace to the otherwise harsh life she had lived. The sensation was small, but Revan could feel the Force pushing him to do something, as soon as the Jedi and soldiers departed he allowed the Force to guide him. The outcast Jedi came around a corner to find a Wookie being taunted by what he assumed as a local gang.

"Hey Bantha breath leave him alone!"

Revan was shocked to see a small blue Twilek girl, no older than 7 charging angrily at them with clenched fists, she pounded her fists angrily against the legs of one of the gang members. It was almost comical and Revan smiled until he saw the gang member slap the girl away, she fell to the ground motionless and Revan immediately rushed into the room as he heard a growl burst into an ear splitting roar. Looking to the direction of the noise Revan froze when he saw the enraged Wookie life the gang member, strangling him until he passed out, the other gang members screamed in terror and ran away. The Wookie tossed the unconscious gang member aside and rushed to the unconscious girl, carefully lifting her and looking around in worry. Revan stared at the sight, almost touched by the concern from the imposing Wookie. As he slowly came into sight a deep growl rose from the Wookie. _I suppose in all this black and red I look pretty threatening. _ Revan mused as he visibly attached his lightsaber to his belt and held his hands out in a non-threatening manner.

"Is she alright?"

His filtered voice called out, the Wookie's eyes flashed with concern as he turned back to the unconscious girl who had blood running down the side of her mouth.

"I do not know, can you help?"

He asked the masked man in concern, hoping he could understand him.

"I will try my best."

Revan knelt beside the girl and held his hand over her, closing his eyes he concentrated on healing her. A strange feeling entered his mind, concern but not from the girl. Revan finished scanning the girl and nodded to the Wookie.

"She'll have a headache when she wakes up and I sense a temper as well, come with me I can take you to a medical station we can't do anything here."

The Wookie cradled the girl and followed as the Jedi before him swiftly moved through the under city, casting imposing glared at approaching threats. _What was that I felt in my mind... it was familiar but I haven't felt anything like it.. since... _Revan shook his head as he continued towards a distant relief station the Republic and Jedi had set up.

Bastila woke from her sleep, she'd had a nightmare and it had shaken her greatly. There was a lot of suffering and pain in the nightmare and all she could sense in the dream was a feeling of helplessness. She could see Revan moving through a city of some kind carrying a child and frantically searching for help. _Why am I feeling this, what is he doing?_ Bastila shook her head and slowly walked to the refresher in her quarters.

"No I must concentrate on my training, that is what he would want..."

_I miss him.._ Bastila closed her eyes and was shocked when an image of Revan in a dark cloak appeared before her, he was standing patiently looking at a Wookie and a small injured Twilek girl enter a medical center of some sort.

"What the Force was that?"

Bastila screeched as she opened her eyes and ran cold water over her face.

"Is that what he is doing now?"

Bastila lay in her bed trying to shake the thoughts of her Master and friend being in her mind. _How could this have happened? Was it when he trained me.. not it was only for a few short weeks, could it have been our friendship? _Bastila lay staring at the ceiling of her room unable to sleep. A pounding noise woke her as she slowly rose from her bed and went to the door, before her a concerned Master Sunrider asked her what was wrong.

"I felt a disturbance in the Force and it originated here.."

She explained, looking at a slightly shaken Bastila.

"What was it?"

Bastila explained her visions and how she could feel an almost unbearable sorrow and would get visions of Revan in some city world, the Jedi Master nodded and listened patiently until the Padawan was finished, laying a hand on her shoulder Sunrider answered.

"It seems there may be a bond between Revan and yourself... have you ever used Battle Meditation on him before?"

Bastila nodded and answered meekly, feeling she had again done something wrong.

"Yes, when I first met him I used it on him while he attempted to teach me how to meditate. I entered his mind and changed something... a stress or concern I don't remember..."

Bastila looked at the ground expecting a scolding but Sunrider merely removed her arm and sighed.

"It has been known for Battle Meditation to form a bond when used on a single person, it was originally used to create this bond between two Jedi so they could fight as one... this is rare of course and it did occur while you were untrained but that is amazing.."

Bastila looked up at the smiling Jedi Master.

"Yes, you will Master that power I can see it, you will be a great Jedi someday."

Feeling more relaxed Bastila bowed and went back to her bed, trying to sleep. _Why would the Force want me bonded with Revan?_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, this is a work of fiction, based on the game and is not meant to raise money or take away from the copyright holders of the game, only to express my fanatical devotion to that wonderful game that has taken up so... very much of my time.

**Destiny's Knight**

Explanation: Revan loses it during the Mandalorian wars, he sees too much suffering and loses faith in the Republic mainly due to what he sees on Taris, I thought it would be fitting to merely use a flashback to cover the rest, thanks for reading.

Chapter 6 is set roughly 2 years before the game.

Chapter 6: Confrontation

_Why did he come to me? Why before all this?_ The thoughts ran through Bastila's mind as she approached the flagship of the Dark Lord. _Bastila, I need you, I can't fight with myself anymore I need help. _Revan's words echoed through her mind for the past 3 years, he had made quick work of the Mandalorians and was a hero, only to disappear. Now he was back and had been tearing through the Republic without mercy, unleashing a slaughter the Mandalorians would even think twice about. _Bastila I can't do this anymore. _Bastila closed her eyes _I can't think about that now._ The Padawan staggered as the ship shook violently with an explosion, violently tossing her fellow Jedi and the Republic soldiers to the ground. _I can't go with you Revan the dark side is taking you, you must stay here and speak with the Council you do NOT need me. _ The harshness of her words to the Dark Lord 3 years before still haunted her and the bond she shared with him was nearly severed by the tide of anger that rose in him, she was shocked to discover the anger was directed at himself. _Then I suggest Bastila that you report I was here._ Bastila could still not believe what happened after, the entire Enclave on Dantooine was in chaos as Revan tore his way through any Jedi he met, slicing them down into nothing, she could sense the turmoil in his mind and feared for her life, but he had ignored her completely, thus the Sith wars began. _It was my fault, I could have stopped him if I had only listened to him._ Bastila felt her eyes sting. _No, there is no emotion there is peace..._ Another blast rocked the Sith vessel and nearby explosions could be heard, a communication from the Republic fleet answered the question.

"Bastila! Malak opened fire on Revan's ship and it is breaking apart you need to get out of there, the Sith fleet followed Malak and is retreating!"

The news caused several laughs to come from the Republic commandoes who turned and began to make their way back to the shuttle, only Bastila and her fellow Jedi remained.

"Go with them, I will see what has happened to Revan."

The Jedi looked at each other in hesitation then resigned and left, only a single Republic commando remained. The blast doors opened and smoke billowed out of the bridge, Bastila could feel her eyes burn at the contact and could feel the powerful presence of her former friend, a mechanical voice answered through the smoke.

"So you have come to kill me?"

The smoke cleared away and Bastila could make out a cloaked form with his arms crossed behind him calmly looking out the bridge viewport to his retreating fleet.

"We did not come here to kill you Revan, I cam to-"

"Speak for yourself!"

The Republic commando raised his blaster and fired a volley into the Dark Lord's form before Bastila could finish, she immediately pushed him aside.

"No, we need him alive!"

She was answered by choking as the man collapsed.

"No!"

Bastila snarled as she turned to face Revan.

"Stop this now!"

The soldier was released and dropped to the ground, he quickly rose and ran away in terror leaving the young Padawan to face the Dark Lord alone.

"I wasn't speaking to you Bastila, I know you would never kill me."

The masked man spoke in an even tone as he stood with his arms still crossed behind him.

"You have killed so many, why?"

Bastila managed to get out as rage flooded her along with betrayal, a heavy sigh escaped Revan as the Jedi accompanying Bastila entered the room, their sabers ready.

"You cannot win Revan! Now tell us where the Star Forge is!"

Revan watched in amusement as Bastila ignited her saber, he lifted a saber staff from his cloak and tossed it towards her.

"Such aggression can be fueled with the staff and improve your effectiveness in combat."

Bastila hooked her saber back on her belt and pulled the staff towards her, surprised when the blade ignited in a yellow glow.

"I made that for you before I came for you Bastila..."

Revan said with a sigh as he unclipped his 2 sabers, connecting them in the center and creating a staff. One activated then the other, blue and then red. As the blades extended they flashed and became purple.

"One the Jedi and one the Sith, interesting wouldn't you say?"

Revan laughed out as he readied himself for an attack.

"I sent Malak to find the Star Forge, I only know of the maps he used... You will have to earn that knowledge."

_A mistake to let Malak search alone, he must have found the courage from that blasted machine. _Bastila scowled angrily and was shocked when she felt him enter her mind. _Probing my defenses no doubt. _The Padawan quickly ran towards the Dark Lord, readying her new weapon. The saber was suddenly yanked from her hands and Bastila rolled away from Revan as she reached for her own saber, terrified when she felt nothing, before her Revan shook slightly as a small laugh escaped him and a small pile of lightsabers lay at his feet.

"Decent.. for a first try."

Revan kicked one of the sabers back to Bastila.

"Try again Padawan."

He said in a mock insult as she snatched the saber and activated it, charging angrily. As her saber same came into contact with his, she felt a pull on her mind as he spoke.

"I don't want to fight you."

His voice echoed through her mind.

"I hate you!"

She yelled back.

"I hate you!"

Bastila felt her resolve break and dropped to her knees in tears.

"I hate what you've become, why?"

The Jedi watching shifted uneasily as Revan's saber staff snapped and deactivated, he threw it to one of the startled Jedi. Removing his mask the Jedi gasped in shock as it revealed a young and somewhat handsome face with brown eyes and chestnut hair, expecting him to be a hideous deformed abomination of the dark side. Bastila weakly lifted her saber as she regained her control.

"You will answer for what you have done."

Revan nodded as he tossed his mask to one of the Jedi and began pulling away his armor to reveal a black Jedi tunic, he pulled the black cloak from his armor and handed the remaining to the Jedi.

"I expect those to be returned Jedi."

The Jedi shivered as Revan's force aura flared a warning. Revan pulled his black cloak on and walked calmly down the corridor.

"Perhaps you should place that armor and the mask on one of these corpses, drag him from here and display him as me. It would be a great victory for the Jedi and I would merely be another Dark Jedi."

The Jedi assault team looked at each other and nodded as one spoke.

"A wise idea Revan, you would likely be murdered or executed if news of your being our prisoner gets out and the Jedi do not kill their prisoners."

A deep sigh escaped Revan as he turned to Bastila who still had her saber active and trained on him.

"I am sorry Bastila but I could not take it any longer."

Revan walked along with his escorts, helping them drag an armored and cloaked corpse of a Dark Jedi, hidden behind Revan's mask. Revan smiled to himself as he strolled onto the shuttle with binders on his hands, earning several glared from the Republic commandoes, who let out a cheer as **Revan's corpse** was dragged on board.

"Seeing your Master die break your will Sith?"

One of the soldiers said, Revan merely shrugged and flashed a sadistic grin, earning a blaster rifle impact against his head, knocking him unconscious.

Malak laughed as the Sith fleet came out of hyperspace and the Star Forge came into view, his mechanical voice speaking with sadistic glee.

"I did not even need to use the Star Forge to defeat that fool Revan."

_I have my revenge for what he did to me! _Malak ran his hand against the cold metal frame that covered his jaw. His mind flashed to when he refused to tell Revan where the Star Forge was, too powerful a weapon Revan swore he would seek it out when the Republic fell, Revan merely slapped the saber across Malak's face for his insolence.

"Weak fool, you cannot hide the Star Forge forever."

_I did not need to! _Malak laughed to himself as he watched the massive fleet form before him.

"Admiral Karath notify the Star Forge's garrison that I have claimed the title of Dark Lord from Revan and we can finally unleash our true power!"

The Sith Admiral nodded and walked to the communications console. _I may lack your tactical genius Revan but with the Star Forge I have endless resources and an endless fleet. Bastila and her pathetic Battle Meditation will stand no chance against its power! My power! _ Malak laughed once more and admired his massive fleet. Malak would continue to be surprised by the young Padawan and her Battle Meditation in the following years.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, this is a work of fiction, based on the game and is not meant to raise money or take away from the copyright holders of the game, only to express my fanatical devotion to that wonderful game that has taken up so... very much of my time.

**Destiny's Knight**

Story following the events of Star Wars: KOTOR, an alternate universe where Bastila and a Male Revan meet as children amongst the Jedi and after his fall, she attempts to redeem him. With success, Revan travels with Bastila during the events of the game to make amends for his hand in the Sith.

Chapter 7 is set right before and during the opening events of the game.

Chapter 7: Spire's End

For 2 years the Sith unleashed massive numbers of ships in suicidal tactics, only their vast numbers tipped the scales in their favor. The Jedi and the Republic were baffled, all but a single man who had lived under close watch of the Jedi High Council.

"I wish to rejoin the Order, all the Sith have brought me is pain and betrayal and I wish to have peace and right some of the wrong I have done."

Were his words while his mind screamed _I could not live without her anymore. _No one was more shocked than Revan when he realized he loved the young Padawan, when he came to her he noticed the change 2 years had brought and begged her to join him, her refusal made him bitter and his self hatred needed to manifest, coming in the form of the Sith. Revan realized he hoped to be struck down by his fellow Sith but after 3 years of leading them and 5 of war he was weary and none would challenge him. Then she came, Bastila, a beautiful young woman of 21 stood there defiantly on his bridge and all his wish to die melted away. For 2 years she constantly spoke with him of his experiences, shifting whenever he mentioned anything of the dark side. _So curious. _It had hurt him when she initially ignored him but eventually she started to come to him and over time they became friends once more. The Jedi high Council was delighted at the idea of Revan wishing to return to the light but of course he was to assume to identity of Wedge (Rev) Suron, a Jedi advisor to hide his identity from other Jedi and the Republic.

For his part Revan honored his promise to help correct his wrongs, seeing him at Bastila's side was a constant sight and Malak became enraged when he became aware his Master still lived and stood at the side of the Jedi, unwilling to let it become common knowledge he kept it quiet. Revan continued to wear the black Jedi robes and dark cloak and acted as Bastila's bodyguard and constant companion. Bastila found her Jedi control slipping as they would joke and talk with each other quietly in their quarters or would stroll together through the corridors of the vessels and bases they were stationed at, longing for the man she felt a strange connection with. Jedi Master Nomi Sunrider smiled when she had become aware of Revan's conduct with the young Padawan. _Love will save you, Jolee you were wise beyond your years._ 2 Years after the _Death_ of Darth Revan The Jedi found himself at Bastila's side once more on board the Republic cruiser _Endar Spire_, on a quick reconnaissance mission.

"Dammit!"

Carth Onasi yelled as the ship was rocked violently with an explosion, turning to the Jedi entering his bridge he quickly informed them of their situation.

"We've jumped in the middle of half of the Sith fleet our situation is hopeless, we need to get to the escape pods and hide on Taris until we can find a way out of here."

The dark cloaked Jedi quickly checked a tactical display and nodded to Bastila.

"We should get this ship as close to that world as possible and order all crew to abandon ship."

Carth nodded and grabbed his communicator, issuing the order. Bastila looked at the world below.

"So this is Taris Rev..."

She said with a faint smile as she turned to him.

"We should go, quickly."

Revan quickly guided her towards the escape pods, his hand tightly on his lightsabers looking around nervously. Another explosion rocked the vessel as Carth's voice called over the comms.

"All hands to the bridge the Sith are beginning to board, they want Bastila alive!"

Revan looked to find Bastila with an neutral expression, he turned in time to see a blaster bolt whizz by his head.

"Get back!"

Before the words left his mouth Revan watched in amazement as Bastila leaped from where she was and struck down the several Sith troopers, raising his eyebrows as she turned and smiled to him he followed. _Maybe she should be my bodyguard! _ He snorted to himself as he ran into the escape pod chambers. Carth quickly found his way to the Escape Pod chamber as Bastila entered the pod, he turned to see a Sith squad entering the adjacent room, he quickly sealed and locked the doors between them.

"Dammit!"

Revan placed his hand on the Republic officer.

"Come on, we should get out of here."

The former Dark Lord couldn't help but admire the soldier when he shook his head.

"No, there are still people on here I want to try to guide them out, I can't leave anyone behind."

Revan nodded and saluted the soldier before climbing into his escape pod with Bastila and sending it falling to the city below.

"This is Carth Onasi, Bastila's escape pod is away."

Trask Ulgo turned to his fellow soldier, a human female in her early 30's.

"That was Carth Onasi, the Sith want Bastila alive, if she's gone there's nothing stopping the Sith from blasting us into ash."

Trask led his fellow soldier to the bridge, only to run into a Dark Jedi and a Jedi locked in a duel. Seeing his companion raise her blaster he slapped it down.

"No Brin, this fight is too much for us, all we'd do is get in the way."

Brin rolled her eyes and sent a shot into the Dark Jedi's side, allowing the Jedi to cut him down, only to fall herself as a conduit exploded, consuming her and her former opponent in a fireball.

"Damn, that was one of the Jedi accompanying Bastila, we could have used her help."

Shaking her head Brin followed the soldier onto the bridge where another blast took out the remaining bridge crew and most of the Sith, after dispatching the Sith she followed Trask towards the escape pods. A doorway opened to reveal a Dark Jedi.

"Damn another Dark Jedi, we're the last two, you get to the escape pods, I'll try to hold him off."

"Wait I can help you!"

Trask grabbed his vibroblade and charged through the door, sealing it behind him. _Idiot! _ Brin shook her head and made her way to the escape pods, her comm blinked as Carth's voice called out.

"What the hell is going on up there?"

"We were ambushed by a Dark Jedi, Trask sacrificed himself so I could get away."

Carth shook his head _Brave idiot. _

"Alright listen, there's a squad of Sith troopers on the other end of this door, you're going to have to find some way to take them out, there's a power conduit you can overload or there is a battle droid you can program to help you."

"Why can't I just throw a thermal detonator in there?"

"Do you have a thermal detonator?"

"Well... no... alright you win, I'll program whatever it was."

Carth laughed to himself as he checked the monitor for the corridor. _She must be insane! _An explosion in the adjacent room brought Carth out of his musings as the doorway opened and a women in a Republic soldier's uniform stepped in. _Wow!_ Carth thought to himself eyeing the blonde woman. _Not now Onasi we're going to die if we don't get out of here quick. _

"You've made it just in time, there only one escape pod left."

The woman nodded and began to enter only to stop and turn to him.

"Wait how do I know I can trust you?"

_And they call me paranoid._ Carth smiled and answered.

"I'm just a soldier with the Republic, like you. We don't have time now lets go!"

Brin nodded and entered the escape pod, as it streaked through the atmosphere she turned to see the Endar Spire engulfed in the red blaster cannon fire of the surrounding Sith vessels. Brin turned to see the rapidly approaching surface of Taris and heard Carth yelling.

"Damn, we have an overload in a braking repulsor, hold on!"

Brin watched as Carth attempted to slow their descent and the last thing she remembered was the approaching platform of the Taris upper city.

Revan blew away the hatch to the escape pod, only to see a dimly lit landscape surrounded by debris and distant foundations to the city above.

"Damn the under city."

Revan turned to see Bastila laying on the floor of the escape pod with a small bruise on her head and unconscious.

"I hope she doesn't have a concussion."

Revan began pulling away the emergency supplies of the pod and stopped when he was alerted by approaching footsteps, looking he saw half a dozen aliens with blasters trained on the escape pod.

"Brejik will want everything here so lets move."

One of the voices called out, Revan instantly pulled his lightsaber and waited. As two of the aliens entered the escape pod, they were quickly dispatched, the others only heard a snap and a hum followed by screaming. Revan leaped through the opening and landed several feet away from one of the startled aliens, quickly cutting them all down he was unaware of the audience he had attracted, turning back to the pod he pulled the emergency equipment and stuffed Bastila's lightsaber into the pack, turning back to the unconscious Padawan he gently lifted her and carried her into the opening only to be greeted by a strange pale creature. The beast hissed and charged him, only to he taken down by a blaster bolt, turning Revan saw a young blue Twilek come from a pile of nearby debris.

"If you have a problem with Vulkars I count you as a friend."

The young Twilek said as she turned her attention to the confused Jedi.

"You're a Jedi aren't you!"

She asked in awe as Revan gave her an uncertain stare. _She seems familiar. _

"What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Mission Vao and this guy here is my best pal Big Z, or Zalbaar."

Revan instantly recognized the towering Wookie as he stepped out of the hiding place he shared with the young girl.

"Look uhm Mission, this woman is injured do you have any safe place we can go?"

The young girl's eyes lit up.

"Sure! I would take you to the Bek base but the Sith like to check that place out a lot and I'm sure you don't want to run into them, Big Z and I have a place down here we can take you."

Revan nodded and checked Bastila once more before following the Wookie and the young girl. _Wow that girl is smart._ Revan followed as they led him into a small room with a moveable doorway and several roughly made beds and some containers of supplies, the room instantly brought back the unpleasant memories and reality of Taris' impoverished population to Revan as he set Bastila gently onto one of the makeshift beds.

"It ain't much, but its home!"

Mission said as she went to one of the containers and pulled a cold pack, placing it on the Bastila's forehead.

"No this is perfect though I'm sure our little Jedi princess here will complain."

Revan said with a smirk as the girl's eyes lit up even more.

"She's a Jedi too!"

"Yes she is Mission and you have my thanks for all the help you've been."

Mission stared in awe at the Jedi as he pulled a medical scanner and scanned the unconscious woman. _What are the odds of me meeting a Jedi, no TWO Jedi! _

Carth groaned and felt the bump on his head turning to see he was in better condition that his companion. Brin lay unconscious with a large gash on her forehead and was slowly bleeding. Carth immediately grabbed the emergency equipment and carried the woman out of the pod, stopping to take in his surroundings he noticed an apartment complex nearby that looked to be abandoned for the most part. Carth glanced around to make sure no one was nearby to see where he went and quickly entered the apartment complex. Finding an abandoned apartment Carth quickly entered and locked the door, placing the woman in a bed and pulling out a medpack from the emergency supplies.

"Concussion damn.."

Carth pulled a syringe and injected the woman with a substance to stabilize her and repair the damage, she let out a soft groan and stirred slightly. _How the hell are you going to get out of this one Carth!_ The soldier muttered to himself as he surveyed the room for anything that would be useful. _Gotta find Bastila and that Jedi she was with then I gotta find a way past a Sith blockade and a way off this Force-forsaken planet. _"Yep no problem at all..."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, this is a work of fiction, based on the game and is not meant to raise money or take away from the copyright holders of the game, only to express my fanatical devotion to that wonderful game that has taken up so... very much of my time.

**Destiny's Knight**

Story following the events of Star Wars: KOTOR, an alternate universe where Bastila and a Male Revan meet as children amongst the Jedi and after his fall, she attempts to redeem him. With success, Revan travels with Bastila during the events of the game to make amends for his hand in the Sith.

Chapter 8 is set on Taris during the Sith blockade in the game.

Chapter 8: Welcome to the Armpit of the Galaxy

"Welcome to the armpit of the galaxy."

Were the words that greeted Bastila when she regained consciousness, slowly followed by an.

"Ow!"

Along with laughing, she slowly opened her eyes and was relieved to see Revan standing over her, glancing at another person and rubbing his arm.

"How are you feeling?"

He asked in concern, Bastila felt her lips form into a smile as she instinctively felt for her saber staff. Forgetting all her discomfort Bastila instantly shot up and looked around frantically for her lightsaber letting out another sigh when she felt Revan's hands on hers and her saber clasped between them.

"I didn't want you to get confused and hurt anyone when you woke up."

He said in a gentle voice which earned him a swift slap on his arm from Bastila followed by a glare.

"What is the situation?"

Revan smiled and threw his arms up indicating the room.

"I think introductions are in order."

Bastila frowned when she realized they weren't alone and looked to see a young Twilek girl standing on the other end of the room looking attentively at her.

"This is Mission Vao, local scoundrel and might I add our rescuer!"

The young girl smiled as her eyes lit up at the praise, Bastila rolled her eyes and sat up, feeling the room spin around and staggering slightly. Revan lightly pushed her back to the bed.

"What the Sith is this place?"

Bastila asked in a harsher voice than she intended, earning a glare from the young Twilek.

"Hey this is my home and if you were-"

Mission was cut off by Revan as he tossed her a small credit chip.

"She's suffering from a mild concussion Mission why don't you and Zalbaar find something for us to eat I don't know about you kid but I am starving."

"I'm no kid! What you think just because I'm 14 means I'm a kid I probably know more about surviving here than her royal Jediness there and you would have been in a lot of trouble if I hadn't come along when I had!"

Revan smiled at Bastila's perplexed look as he turned to the young girl screaming at him.

"Now now Mission I know we would have been in a lot of trouble you hadn't saved me from that Rakgoul, I am grateful to be rescued and taken in by such a resourceful young lady."

Mission smiled and blushed slightly as she began to walk away.

"Hey thanks, no one really tells me they appreciate me, you're really the first person to say it."

"And I mean it."

Revan said with a smile as the Twilek blushed more and quickly left the room giggling. Revan let out a deep sigh and sat back in his chair shaking his head.

"Bastila I thought you were stubborn till I met her.."

The warning look Revan received didn't phase him as he added.

"But it has all been worth it."

Bastila cooled down at the words and looked away for a moment, speaking.

"So what is our current situation?"

Turning her blue eyes back to meet Revan's intense gaze through his brown eyes she was momentarily lost in them as he spoke.

"Did you hear me?"

He asked waving his hand in her face, Bastila slapped away his hand.

"Sorry it must me this concussion."

Revan nodded and pulled a medical scanner running it along her as he spoke again.

"It seems most of the survivors were picked up by the Sith or hiding like us, The planet is being blockaded by the Sith fleet and no one leaves or enters. We're going to have to find a way past the Sith blockade and we're going to need a ship."

Mission was excitedly running back from the outcast village after gathering some supplies to cook a meal when she smelled something that turned her blue face slightly green, turning back to Zalbaar she spoke accusingly.

"Oh Sith, Big Z I thought we were friends why don't you give me a warning before letting one loose."

Zalbaar growled a warning and turned ahead sniffing the unpleasant smell, suddenly a squeal sounded as several Gammorheans appeared. Zalbaar instantly lunged at the pig-like aliens and roared to Mission.

"Get out of here Mission."

Mission stood in shock until another roar from her friend sent her running towards her hideout and help, she heard a stun blast sound and looked back to see several Gammorheans dragging her friend away. Mission quietly followed the Gammorheans until she reached an area of the Sewers where she saw the Gammorheans enter what she assumed was their camp. Frantically running back to her camp in the under city she completely ignored the Black Vulkars that watched the girl run through the under city and decided to follow. Arriving at her home she spotted Revan and Bastila speaking quietly and turning to the panicked and out of breath Twilek.

"Big Z, Slavers... Piggies!"

She panted out between breaths, Revan instantly jumped to his feet and watched as Bastila attempted to rise, only to fall back groaning, placing a reassuring hand on her he spoke softly.

"Stay here Bastila I can take care of it, we need someone to watch the camp and you're in no condition to travel or fight right now."

Bastila was about to protest when her head throbbed and silenced her. Watching the young Twilek girl leave in a sprint, followed by a dark clad man in a black cloak the Vulkars waited till they were certain the two were out of sight before raiding the camp to bring their find back to Brejik. Bastila had laid back into her bed before the clank of footsteps echoed through her head.

"Dammit I thought you were going to get the Wookie."

She said as she sat up and opened her eyes only to be greeted by a stun blast from one of the intruders.

"She must be a Republic officer."

One of the Vulkars said as he examined the young woman's outfit.

"Brejik will be pleased we can deliver an unspoiled Republic officer for his prize for the swoop race!"

As they lifted the stunned Jedi her lightsaber caught on the bedframe and was pulled from her belt, sliding under the covers. Not interested in anything but their big find the Vulkars carried the unconscious Jedi to their base.

Carth Onasi was not happy as he pulled the Sith helmet off his head.

"Man how can they see anything in these, I thought these were climate regulated too!"

The other person wearing Sith armor chuckled as it removed the helmet, revealing piercing green eyes and sandy blond hair.

"Oh come on flyboy its not so bad, just think of being stuck on Tatooine in the middle of summer!"

"We're slowing, better put these damn things back on."

Carth said in a chuckle as he placed his helmet back on his head. As the doors opened Carth was shocked by his luck a large group of aliens moved by carrying Bastila, placing his arm quickly on Brin as she reached for her blaster he shook his head speaking quietly.

"Too many."

He whispered as the Vulkars oblivious to their shadows entered their heavily defended base.

"At least the Sith didn't get her."

Carth laughed at the irony as he looked at the woman speaking.

"You know looking like that I might think you were a traitor."

Brin laughed but did not miss the double meaning in his words.

"Well that Aqualish in the upper city was very helpful, maybe we can find those Beks and find out if they know a way we can find Bastila."

Carth nodded and followed the woman into a public refresher where they removed their armor and stowed it safely in a loose panel on the wall.

Mission slowed when she felt Revan place his hand on her shoulder and look back towards her camp.

"Something is happening to Bastila..."

Mission was too concerned about her friend for his words to sink in, she turned back and angrily spat out.

"What about Big Z?"

Revan closed his eyes and concentrated, sensing Bastila was in no immediate danger he opened them and looked back at the small angry face.

"The Force tells me she is in no immediate danger but your friend is, I promised you I would help and I will, plus we could use a nice big Wookie to bash down doors." Mission giggled at the joke before adding slightly ashamed of her outburst.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so harsh about your girlfriend."

Revan snorted and motioned for Mission to lead the way to where Zalbaar was being held. Seeing a Gammorhean sentry, Revan quickly motioned Mission into an adjacent room.

"What do we have here!"

The young girl called out, drawing Revan's attention he watched as she knelt next to a deactivated driod and pulled several wires out. Revan scanned the room and his gaze fell on a corpse in the corner, walking over he found a package and opened it, revealing an old diary of some kind.

"Is this one of those Outcast people you were talking about?"

Revan asked as he flipped through the journal that spoke of a 'promised land' Mission looked up from her work to see Revan shifting through the satchel.

"Eww gross how long has that been here, and yes."

Revan nodded as he lifted the pack and replaced the book. Moving the bones around he spoke quietly as he knelt near them and spoke softly, pulling a handful of dust and passing it over the corpse.

"And be one with the Force."

Was all Mission heard as she shook her head and looked back at the droid.

Carth Onasi slowly walked out of the Bek Base in frustration shaking his head.

"Where are we going to find this Mission Vao?"

He asked his companion who shrugged and followed the Soldier to the elevators to the under city.

"Don't worry Carth nothing can be as bad as that Mandalorian and that short guy in the Cantina."

Brin snorted as they passed several disgruntled Vulkars, walking away from Canderous Ordo, the Mandalorian stared at the two raising his eyebrows and tightening his hold on his blaster as he followed his companion.

"Yea... guy wasn't so bad though.. For a Mandalorian."

Carth snorted to suppress his laughter until the Mandalorian was out of earshot. Brin shook her head and followed to the Sith guard stationed at the lift. As the lift lowered Carth let out a sigh of relief followed by a sudden gasp as he exited the lift and nearly ran over two beggars standing before him.

"Hey this is our elevator, if you want to pass you gotta pay the toll."

The other beggar spoke up.

"Yea 5 Credits."

Carth gripped his blasters firmly in their holsters and was about to scare the beggars away until Brin just shoot her head and tossed a credit chip at the beggars who quickly ran off.

"Not worth it flyboy."

Carth shook his head in exasperation and was about to lead his way through the village exit when a young girl ran up and introduced herself.

"Sorry about those two, my name is Shalena."

"Why do I get the feeling things just got a lot more difficult?"

Carth blurted out as he listened to the girl tell the story of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, this is a work of fiction, based on the game and is not meant to raise money or take away from the copyright holders of the game, only to express my fanatical devotion to that wonderful game that has taken up so... very much of my time.

**Destiny's Knight**

Story following the events of Star Wars: KOTOR, an alternate universe where Bastila and a Male Revan meet as children amongst the Jedi and after his fall, she attempts to redeem him. With success, Revan travels with Bastila during the events of the game to make amends for his hand in the Sith.

Chapter 9 is set on Taris during the Sith blockade in the game.

Chapter 9: Missing Wookies and Jedi Princess'

Revan watched as Mission finished working on the droid and activated it, immediately the droid exited the room and began attacking the Gammorheans. Squeals and clanks could be heard down the corridor as Revan motioned for Mission to watch his back he leaped into action, activated his red saber and bringing it down into a shocked Gammorhean he turned and ducked as a virboaxe swung to decapitate him, rolling away Revan used the Force to knock the Piglike alien to the ground and brought his saber into another stunned pig. Revan pulled the saber through the beast and turned to see that the others had already been taken care of by the droid.

"Good idea Mission."

Revan said as the girl entered the room to view her handiwork, still slightly amazed by the Jedi's fighting style.

"I thought only Sith carried red lightsabers."

She said as she fixed her amazed stare on Revan.

"Well to be truthful that statement is mostly correct, they use purple as well but color does not mark the distinction between Sith and Jedi, there have been Jedi that were known to use the crimson blade."

Revan smiled at the young girl and pointed at himself.

"Like me for instance, plus it would be good if we didn't attract too much attention, I'd just be another Dark Jedi and not some Jedi if I got spotted, no one would question me."

Mission scanned the older man for a moment and shrugged.

"All that black and the red saber hell I wouldn't know the difference aside from your concern for Big Z and Bastila."

Revan nodded and looked at an opening doorway just in time to fling his still active saber into a surprised Gammorhean, leaping through the air he delivered a kick to another's head, knocking it back as he regained his saber and brought it into the squealing alien's chest and silencing the noise.

"Hmm look at this, this is one of those old style manual locks. No computer codes or nothing, you can only see this in Taris sewers. You can't use conventional security spiked on these, but don't worry, I've got a little device that should get us past it."

Revan smiled at the girl and held out his lightsaber.

"If that doesn't work I could just cut through it you know."

Mission laughed and attached the device to the doorway. The door opened and behind was a very tired and grateful Wookie.

"Mission! you're a sight for sore eyes." The Wookie looked at Revan and nodded.

"You helped her?"

Revan turned to Mission who had a knowing glint in her eyes and was smiling. _This can't be good. _Sure enough the Wookie bowed and began swearing a life-debt.

"You helped save me without any question of reward and you risked yourself to save me from a life of servitude and slavery, I can only repay you by swearing a life-debt."

Revan bowed in respect. _Not a good idea to enrage a Wookie plus I like the hairball! _

"I am honored Zalbaar to accept this vow and you have my word I will not exploit you for it."

Mission's smile grew as she hugged her friend and turned to her new friend.

"Well I guess that means you're stuck with me too, wherever Big Z goes, I follow. Big Z and Mission together forever!"

Revan smiled and bowed to the young girl.

"I would again be honored."

_Maybe now I can keep an eye on this kid. _

"We better get back to see if my suspicions were correct."

"What suspicions?"

The Wookie asked in concern.

"I believe my companion was captured while we came here, I could sense a disturbance through the Force."

_Not to mention our bond. _ The Wookie hoofed in agreement

"The sooner we look for her the better."

Mission led the way followed closely by Zalbaar as Revan followed closely behind, reaching out through the Force to sense anything he could from Bastila, only to find confusion.

Bastila lay restrained in a cell with a neutral disruptor attached to her, her only coherent thoughts that of a former Sith Lord. _Where is he?_ She thought, trying to hold on to his image to calm the chaos in her mind. Brejik watched with a sly grin on his face. _This woman will be an excellent prize for the Swoop race and she will bring my gang much support regardless of the winner and with the Swoop accelerator there is no doubt I can... Enjoy her after the victory! _ His thoughts drifted to the swoop race as he shouted out orders to his gang members to increase security and prepare to install the swoop device.

Carth Onasi was again not happy as he wiped the Rakgoul blood from his armor.

"I didn't think those things would explode like that."

Brin shook her head and handed him a rag one of the Outcast had given her.

"At least we did some good, Hestra and her husband are together."

Carth nodded in agreement.

"I know and it felt good to do something. for these people.."

Carth's attention was drawn to a familiar man walking towards them with an interested look on his face, accompanied by a young Twilek and a Wookie.

"We got company"

Carth said as Brin readied herself for an attack. The cloaked man stopped several meters before Carth and eyed him.

"Carth Onasi?"

He asked and watched the woman with him tense.

"Yes."

Was the response as he watched the soldier grip his blaster. _I knew this guy was paranoid but Force!_ Revan brought his hands up and his cloak raised, revealing his lightsabers.

"Easy there Onasi remember me."

Carth squinted then his eyes widened.

"I don't believe this Wedge right?"

Revan nodded and corrected him.

"My friends call me Rev, its my middle name and I prefer it."

Carth motioned for Brin to stand down as he released his grip on his blasters.

"So who are your friends and where is Bastila?"

He asked as he eyes the aliens suspiciously.

"This is Mission Vao and Zalbaar."

The man indicated each of his companions as he turned to face Carth.

"We have a problem with Bastila, we were separated and she was kidnaped."

Carth narrowed his eyes and scanned Revan's face. _Separated right. _

"So how did you get separated from the single most important person in the Republic war effort?"

Revan nodded in understanding. _Force this man is impossible. _

"I was attempting to help Miss Vao free her friend here from slavery, I am after all a Jedi."

Revan ran his hand under his cloak and felt for Bastila's lightsaber.

"We saw the Vulkars carrying Bastila into their base, we spoke with the Hidden Beks about it and they think they can help us, or more precisely you can help us."

Carth said indicating Mission.

"We need to get into the Vulkar base and steal a swoop accelerator for them, they say Bastila is being held somewhere else and being offered up as the Swoop race's grand prize.."

Carth and Brin noticed when Rev's face contorted slightly in anger.

"We have to do something."

He said turning to Mission.

"I hate to ask this Mish but can you help us?"

Mission narrowed her eyes.

"Are you kidding? I'd get bored if it wasn't for you and I already told you where you go Big Z and I follow."

Revan sighed in exasperation as Carth and Brin chuckled.

"Have some Fans Rev?"

The woman spoke for the first time earning Revan's glare.

"I don't want to talk about it, let's go."

The others nodded and followed when Revan suddenly stopped.

"Wait."

Reaching into his satchel he pulled three old and torn book out and walked to the Outcast village.

"I better drop these off first."

Carth was shocked at the battle readiness of the young girl as they worked their way through the Taris sewers. _Wow if only we had a few thousand of her in our ranks this war would be won. _Sensing his thoughts Revan grinned slightly and chuckled as Carth frowned. _ Did I say that out loud?_ Revan shook his head and palmed his red saber, turning to warn Carth not to get carried away when he saw the red light.

"Onasi I use a red and blue saber by the way so don't get excited and blast me, I'm not some Dark Jedi alright?"

Carth couldn't help but laugh at the black clad Jedi.

"You sure about that pal, all that black and the lightsabers I can only wonder."

_Yes I'm keeping my eyes on you. _ He thought to himself forgetting Revan could read his thoughts. Brin snorted and slapped Carth.

"Dammit drop the cloak and dagger act Onasi not everyone in this galaxy is out to get you."

Carth was speechless and thrown off by the off-hand remark and chose to remain silent as the woman turned her interest to their Jedi companion.

"So Rev, did you fight in the Mandalorian wars?"

Brin and Carth noticed the Jedi tense at the words and after a few moments of silence they heard him clear his throat.

"I did, and I'd rather not think about that at the moment."

The shame in his voice was not lost on his companions as they shrugged it off.

"Sorry, only thing I can think about asking a Jedi."

That comment earned a humorless laugh from Revan as he shook his head and looked towards Mission who had stopped at a doorway with a severed hand and was sifting through the contents of a small package.

"You aren't going to like this Rev..."

Revan listened to the young girl and the distant grunting sounds as he put two and two together.

"A Rancor are you serious?"

Carth asked as he threw his arms up in defeat and slumped to the floor, Revan read the datapad Mission had confiscated and listened as Brin and Mission argued about the rating of Taris in the galaxy. Finally deciding being eaten by a Rancor would be merciful to listening to the argument as soon as Carth joined in he motioned for them to be silent as he entered the room with the vials and a thermal detonator. Waiting for several minuted the group heard an explosion followed by a roar as they exchanged uncertain glances with each other. Revan entered the corridor with his friends and stared at them raising his hand.

"Don't say a word"

Mission's eyes widened at the sight, from head to toe Revan was covered in Rancor internals and his black robes were now covered in chunks of red and dark brown. Laughter echoed through the corridors as Revan removed his cloak and used the inside to wipe his face.

"I'm warning you, I know how to throw this."

He said pulling a chunk from his cloak, the others fell silent as their faces turned red and dark blue as they suppressed their laughter, Zalbaar merely shook slightly as several snorts escaped him. Revan nodded as Carth handed him a small package containing an extra set of clothing and armor.

"Thanks Onasi."

With no thought to modesty Revan began removing his cloak, making sure his belt was cleaned along with the lightsabers. Mission turned away and Brin gawked at the man's scarred body. Scars ran across his arms and his chest and she could have sworn she saw force-whip marks on his back as he pulled his dark tunic from himself. Mission glanced back to spot the scars.

"Force, what happened to you?"

Revan looked up and shrugged as he pulled a tunic over his scars and attached the armor.

"Captured during the war."

Was his simple answer. Carth raised his eyebrows as he examined the man's extensive scarring. _Maybe I was wrong about my suspicions.._ He thought as he handed the man back his belt.

"We can clean these when we get back to our hideout I'm sure we'll have a few days before the swoop race. Revan nodded agreement to the soldier as he turned and entered the deceased Rancor's lair.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, this is a work of fiction, based on the game and is not meant to raise money or take away from the copyright holders of the game, only to express my fanatical devotion to that wonderful game that has taken up so... very much of my time.

**Destiny's Knight**

Story following the events of Star Wars: KOTOR, an alternate universe where Bastila and a Male Revan meet as children amongst the Jedi and after his fall, she attempts to redeem him. With success, Revan travels with Bastila during the events of the game to make amends for his hand in the Sith.

Chapter 10 is set on Taris during the Sith blockade in the game.

Chapter 10: Vulkars

The Vulkar elevator guards were dead before they even heard the door open, deactivating his saber Revan turned and smiled to Carth who was still raising his blasters and shook his head.

"Come on I know you guys are better than that, even Mission is quicker than you Onasi."

Mission and Brin laughed as Carth shot a glare at Brin.

"Traitors, I still have my blasters out you know!"

He said trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably, Revan motioned for Mission to hack into the elevator but stopped when he noticed one of the guards had a keycard.

"I guess we should just check for whoever is unlucky enough to cross our path eh?"

Earning more laughed Revan entered the lift and took a deep breath. _May as well get their moods up before we go into battle. _As the lift slowed and stopped Revan cautiously entered the room and looked around, noticing it was a hallway he signaled for the others to follow. After reaching out with the Force Revan opened the door and quickly dispatched the surprised battle droid on the other end, responding to the noise several Vulkars came through a door followed by another battle droid only to be taken down by a volley of blaster fire from Carth and Brin, Revan turned and nodded as he spoke to Mission and Zalbaar.

"I need you two to work on that console over there, I'm going to take Carth and Brin here and scout out the base, Zal I need you to watch Mish's back."

The Wookie roared his agreement as Revan led the Republic soldiers through the doorway and carefully made his way over the dead bodies and droid wreckage. After dealing with nearly a dozen Black Vulkars and battle droids Revan, Carth and Brin found themselves in a large open room with a computer console. The former Dark Lord activated the console and began slicing into the security system, after several minutes he found the base's main barracks and activated an overload in a power conduit in the room, killing most of the Vulkars. Three Vulkars rushed out of the room shouting to one another only to be cut down by Carth's blasters.

"Nice shooting flyboy."

Brin said with a smile as Carth returned a grin and cautiously approached the dead guards, looking into the room he saw a wounded Vulkar who went for his weapon but slumped over dead with a shot from Carth. Brin covered as Carth searched the dead guard and found the passcard for the swoop garage elevator, comming Mission Carth rejoined Revan and informed them of his success.

"Go back with the others, I'm going to check to make sure the base is clear so we don't have to shoot our way out."

Carth nodded in agreement and raced with Brin back to Mission and Zalbaar as Revan checked over the Vulkar base. After several minutes Revan opened the last doorway to find a battle droid which turned and fired on him, dodging away Revan rolled and activated his saber, bringing it into the droid and splitting it through the center. Revan turned to a terrified woman huddling in the corner.

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm just a slave here I don't know anything."

Revan raised his hands to show he meant to harm.

"I'm looking for a woman, Bastila."

"Is she that Republic woman the Vulkars keep talking about? She's too important to keep around here Brejik put her someplace safe and away from all the other scum."

Revan nodded and asked cautiously.

"If I let you go, do you think you could find your way out of here?"

"You- You mean you're just letting me go?"

Revan sighed in annoyance and added sarcastically.

"No I'm going to cut you in half for being useless, now go before I change my mind."

The woman quickly made her way out of the base while Revan used a Jedi mind trick, causing her to forget the entire incident.

Mission stood impatiently holding the lift door open so Revan wouldn't get blasted when he joined them by the turrets guarding the lower Vulkar Base, seeing him appear she yelled to him.

"Gee about time you show up Rev, My arm is getting tired."

Seeing the girl using her arm to shield the elevator Revan gave her a thoughtful smile and lifted her in the air as he entered the lift hugging her.

"What would I ever do without you Mish!"

Mission giggled as he set her down and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I thought you were a Jedi..."

Carth said in amusement and a small amount of suspicion. _Dammit Carth._

"I may be a Jedi but not a very serious one."

Everyone but Carth laughed at the statement as Revan shook his head and readied his saber for the next set of Vulkars. The lift doors opened to reveal a swoop bike garage that was temporarily abandoned, Revan turned to the others as he ran his hand across his saber's switch.

"Mission, Brin I want you to stay near the lift and keep an eye on this room, Carth and I are going to make our way to the assembly room where the swoop accelerator is, got it?"

Mission and the Republic soldier nodded as Revan turned to Zalbaar.

"Z I need you to watch our backs."

The Wookie woofed quietly in agreement as the Jedi led the way to where the swoop accelerator being stored. After cutting down several unlucky Black Vulkars, Revan and his companions opened a door, revealing 4 Vulkars. After several threats and offers were thrown between them Revan decided it better to just kill them and stay with the plan. Walking through the Vulkar Base carrying the swoop engine Revan was not happy.

"Tell me again why I have to carry it?"

"Use the Force!"

Carth said with a wave of his hand, earning a glare.

"We can't attract too much attention..."

Noticing Mission was gone, Revan began to look around in concern.

"Hey where's the kid?"

Carth stopped abruptly and joined in the search, hearing a chuckle from the Wookie all eyes fell on Zalbaar.

"She said she was going to raid the Vulkar supplies."

"Dammit I didn't make sure it was clear there."

Revan threw the engine in Carth's arms and turned to find Mission yelling back to the others.

"Get that to the Beks, I'll get her."

Zalbaar was about to protest when Revan shot him a warning look and followed the others. Reaching out with the Force Revan was not happy with what he sensed, Mission was safe for now, but she was very close to danger and he needed to hurry. Using the Force to increase his speed Revan's strides lengthened as he came into view of the girl as she opened a door in the Vulkar swoop garage.

"Mission down!"

Revan yelled, the girl's quick reflexes took over and she dropped as a blaster bolt whizzed by her, Revan tossed his saber to the battle droid who fired a carbonite projector at the weapon. Cursing Revan reached his arm forward as streaks of lightning and energy burst forth, shattering the carbonite and the droid's armor, sending it to the ground in a smoking pile of wreckage. Revan pulled his saber to him with the Force and glared at the young Twilek who was staring at him in amazement.

"That was cool Rev, do it again!"

"The Force is not a toy!"

The innocent look Mission gave him made Revan forget his temper as he sighed, looking at what she'd gotten herself into.

"Well what do we have here!"

She said as she picked a lock on a footlocker, revealing several thousand credits worth of credit chips.

"Wow, nice one Mission this almost makes up for you nearly getting yourself killed!"

He yelled at her, trying to control his anger. Mission opened her pack and dumped the credit chips in, not answering.

"I'm sorry Mission, I know you can take care of yourself but I was worried..."

The girl looked up at Revan and smiled.

"Ah! I didn't know you cared!"

Revan nodded and looked over his shoulder.

"Yea sure, this isn't exactly the place to have a nice long conversation Mish."  
Mission nodded and followed as they rushed to rejoin the others.

"Hey you can't just walk in here!"

The dark skinned woman said as she brandished her vibroblade, Revan rolled his eyes and held up the swoop accelerator.

"Look I don't have time for this does your pathetic gang want this or not?"

The woman looked at the accelerator for a moment then waved them past.

"Go in and speak to Gadon, but don't try anything funny."

Revan nodded and entered the base with his companions following close behind, turning to Mission he joked.

"Hey Mish not all the Beks are that jumpy are they?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth he heard a commanding voice shout out.

"Hold it right there! Who are you and whats your business with Gadon?"

Revan sighed and held up the swoop accelerator.

"I was wondering if you wanted this before I sold it for scrap..."

Noticing the man's companions the Twilek woman backed down and nodded, reaching for a communicator she signaled.

"Gadon, those Republic people came back and they have the accelerator."

Revan felt a lot of anxiety from the people around him so he decided to not risk drawing a fight with sarcastic remarks.

"Good, I'll be right there."

Was the cheery response, when the Bek leader came to speak with them Revan could immediately sense he was hiding something but remained quiet while Onasi and the gang leader spoke. When he began hearing arguments he decided to step in.

"Whats going on, are we going to get Bastila or not?"

He asked, trying to hide his concern and annoyance. Revan was immediately suspicious when he saw Gadon eye him and turn back to Carth, pointing at him.

"What about your friend? He has the look of a racer about him and if what I hear is correct he'll be the best man for the job."

Carth sighed and turned to Revan.

"Well Rev what do you think? They need a rider for the race because this guy is afraid the thing'll explode if it gets used too much..."

Revan closed his eyes and tried to remember a calming technique.

"Alright, I'll do it, when is this race?"

He asked after several moments of silence. The Gang leader, Gadon answered.

"Well, we were waiting for the engine before we accepted the Vulkar challenge so it can be tomorrow if you'd like."

_Great, I've been here for 3 days and already I'm going off to get myself killed._ Revan glanced around the base and nodded.

"Good, there shouldn't be any problems, you can stay here tonight and tomorrow we'll get you off to the race, I'll send word to the race officials that we accept and we'll start tomorrow."

Gadon left as Revan turned to the paranoid Twilek, holding up the pack containing his Rancor-stained robes.

"Is there anyplace I can wash these?"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, this is a work of fiction, based on the game and is not meant to raise money or take away from the copyright holders of the game, only to express my fanatical devotion to that wonderful game that has taken up so... very much of my time.

**Destiny's Knight**

Surprise, Brin is Force Sensitive! I have to admit I am inspire by other people's writings I've read, Revan's Second Chance had a great influence on my writing and I definitely suggest you check that out, it is listed in my favorites.

Chapter 11 is set on Taris during the _Rescue_ of Bastila by Revan.

Chapter 11: Strong in the Force

Revan absently tugged at his recently cleaned black robes, lifting the cloak and sniffing before turning back to the smiling young woman.

"Are you sure these are cleaned Mission?"

Revan asked in a pleading tone as Mission smiled and shoved him through the doors.

"Yea Rev, sheesh you look fine."

Revan nodded and tugged absently at his cloak as he headed through the Bek base. Leaving his and Bastila's lightsabers in the care of Mission, Revan attached a vibroblade to his belt and holstered a small disruptor. Revan sneered at the disruptor.

"Damn these things."  
He said as he ran his hand across the worn handle. Revan's thoughts were clouded with Bastila ever since the had carried her from the escape pod, even if she didn't think more of him that just a friend Revan found himself longing and worrying about the young woman constantly, he would often find himself pacing and cursing himself for his carelessness. _She is never going to let me hear the end of that! _Revan mused, hoping the humor would take his mind off the task ahead. Following Mission into the Bek's loading area he looked at the Swoop bike being led onto the track.

"Why do I get the feeling that is going to be the death of me?"

Revan groaned as Mission smiled back at him.

"Don't worry Rev, you'll be fine!"

Revan nodded and entered the area where the other racers were gathered, looking over his shoulder he saw Mission smiling and waving as the doors sealed and locked as the announcer called over the speakers.

"The Taris annual swoop race has began, all racers are now present and will prepare for their beginning runs."

The Dark Jedi winced when he spoke to the Ithorian mechanic about his swoop bike. _This may be more difficult that I thought._ Listening half-heartedly Revan suddenly caught sight of Bastila being held in a sage with a neural disruptor. _Oh Force!_ Revan rushed over to her only to be stopped by a Vulkar guard who sneered at him and waved his blaster rifle threateningly.

"No one is allowed to speak to the prisoner."

Revan angrily waved his hand in front of the guard.

"You will allow me to speak with the prisoner and you will not listen to what I have to say."

Revan waited as the guard's eyes glossed over and he responded in an even tone.

"I will allow you to speak to the prisoner and I will not listen to what you have to say."

The guard took several steps away as Revan examined Bastila, he could see she was deeply confused but swore he saw a flash of recognition in her clouded blue eyes, waving his hand Revan deactivated the collar and spoke through the Force to Bastila.

_"Bastila, I need to put on a show before we can get out of here, can you stay put for an hour?"_

Revan saw Bastila sway slightly but warned through the Force, she nodded and quietly responded.

_"Hurry, this has been unpleasant."_

Revan nodded and went to the race announcer to begin his race. The swoop bike was more than Revan thought, the exhilaration and speed nearly made him forget the reason he was there, but he was not about to abandon Bastila and easily took the top speed of the race. Revan crossed his arms and smiled as the announcer spoke excitedly.

"We have a winner! You've beaten people who have been racing for twenty years!"

Revan found himself grinning even more as the Vulkar leader approached and spoke in a loud voice, he instantly replaced the grin with a scowl as he glared at Brejik.

"You're a damn liar!"

He shouted angrily as he instinctively palmed his disruptor. The Vulkar leader was not willing to see reason and chose to fight, a loud noise interrupted the show down between Revan and Brejik, Revan glanced over to see Bastila lifting a double-bladed virbrosword from an unconscious Vulkar.

"I think I may have something to say about that!"

She announced boldly to the Vulkar leader as Revan rolled his eyes speaking through the force.

_"Always one for an entrance!"_

Revan did not miss the glare Bastila shot him and motioned his hand to Brejik.

"Perhaps that anger would be better directed towards our friend here?"

Bastila lunged at the nearest Vulkar to her, downing him within seconds, the agile Padawan dodged a blaster shot and recovered in time to lock into battle with Brejik. Revan pulled the disruptor and downed the remaining Vulkars, tossing the weapon to the ground he pulled his vibroblade and attacked Brejik.   
"What?"  
Brejik shouted as Revan pierced his side, instantly killing the Vulkar leader. Revan wiped the blood from his vibroblade and looked around before looking back to Bastila.

"We should go in case any of the Sith recognized you from the broadcast."

Bastila nodded but the flash in her eyes told Revan she was not finished with him yet. Bastila found herself blushing furiously as she shivered in her not too modest outfit. Revan handed her his cloak and watched with amusement as Bastila wrapped the black cloak around her slender form and smiled in thanks. Revan motioned for Bastila to follow and led her to a speeder. The Jedi took the speeder to the Bek base where Mission greeted them.

"Rev! Bast! Its good to see you!"

The youth shouted excitedly as she handed Revan back the lightsabers, Revan returned Bastila her saber, she eagerly snatched the cylinder and thanked him quietly before following Mission into the base.

"So do you have any plan for getting us out of here?"

Bastila asked softly as Revan handed her a cup of café and watched silently as she ate. Revan shook his head and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, I was a little busy trying to rescue you."

Revan caught the amused flash in Bastila's eyes as she taunted.

"Rescued? I managed to free myself as I recall!"

Revan smiled and shook his head as he joined Bastila in laughter, he leaned forward and hugged her warmly.

"It is good to have you back, did they..."

Bastila shook her head as Revan released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"No, they just kept me in their cell and made me change once, they didn't even bother feeding me."

Bastila failed to mention that Revan had been her only thought for the past several days and she was gracious that her first coherent thought had been him looking at her with concern.

"I appreciate your concern Revan but I am fine."

She said softly, finding that she was blushing under his warm smile. Revan eyed the slave costume Bastila was wearing before he heard her through their Force bond.

_"Don't even think about it!"_

She said playfully through the bond as Revan grinned and crossed his arms, leaning back into his seat.

"I was just going to say I liked the costume!"

Revan's grin broadened as he noticed Bastila flush and become as red as his saber. Leaning forward he kissed her forehead gently, allowing his concern for her slip through their bond.

"I am glad you are safe... Now speaking of clothes."

Revan reached into a pouch and pulled Bastila's brown Jedi robes and cloak, he handed them to her and stood to leave before she called back. Turning Revan caught the black cloak she tossed him and smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Please try to control yourself..."

She said with a hint of a smile as Revan bowed and left the room. Standing outside the room Revan glanced around and noticed Mission working on a small device, shrugging he walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey Mish, what're you working on?"

Mission looked up and her eyes flashed slightly as she pulled the device away and smiled faintly.

"Oh I was just... I was working on something to help us out..."

Revan smiled and placed a hand on Mission's shoulder, she leaned heavily into it and sighed.

"Is there something wrong?"

Revan added with a hint of concern.

"I dunno Rev... its just I haven't been treated so nicely by people in a long time, my brother was the only person who really treated me this way before..."

"Tell me about your brother..."

Revan asked with sincere interest. Mission looked away and then down at the device she was building.

"No.. I don't want to talk about it right now..."

Revan could sense she needed to talk about it, but was not quite ready, he also sensed she needed a friend at the moment.

"So, how'd you and Zalbaar meet up?"

Revan was grateful when the stress clouding around Mission eased slightly.

"Oh he was fleeing some slavers, had something to do with trouble back on his homeworld but he never gave me the specifics..."

Revan frowned.

"Doesn't that make you wary? He may be a criminal..."

"No.. Big Z isn't like that, he's a big softie, and besides I like to judge people on how they act you know? Its more important of who he is now, not what he was."

Revan smiled.

"Thank you Mission, you really have a good outlook on life."

Mission smiled back, her tension all but gone.

"No prob, you ever need anything, I'll be there!"

She said happily as she fidgeted with the device she was working on.

"I'll remember than.. and soon..."

Revan stood and walked through the door to the Bek's lounge, catching the end of a conversation between Carth and Brin.

"... Sith are monsters, they destroyed my homeworld and killed my family, I would like nothing better than to put a blaster to each and every one of their heads and fire."

Carth glared at Brin as she nodded.

"I know, I was from Telos too Carth, my real family died years before, I was orphaned on Telos... I remember I had a brother... half brother, but I never found him after my step father died, my mother wasted away in her grief and died shortly after, I never met my real father."

She had a hint of sadness in her voice as she placed a hand on Carth, he tensed but sighed as he gave in.

"Look, its not that I hate any of you, but there were people... good people who betrayed us and look what happened..."

Revan winced slightly and looked over to see Bastila standing near Carth, casting him a wary expression. Revan suddenly sensed a nearby Force presence, looking over in shock at Bastila, he reached for his saber in full alert. Brin sighed as she leaned back and threw her hand out in annoyance at Carth's stubbornness.

"Whatever you say Onasi."

She leaned away and threw her hand out, Revan felt a surge in the Force as the datapad on the table between them flew out and struck Carth.

"Oof."

The Soldier was immediately on his feet with a blaster to Brin's head.

"What the hell was that?"

Brin narrowed her eyes and glared blaster bolts at Carth, her green eyes flashing with anger.

"What the hell was what?"

Carth 's face tightened and Revan could easily sense the suspicion radiating from him, and with good reason.

"You used the Force to throw that datapad at me didn't you?"

Carth said accusingly, tightening his grip on his blaster. Revan looked over to Bastila and signaled her to intervene.

"Carth I do not sense the dark side in her, she is not a Sith... this is strange..."

Bastila used the Force to probe Brin and frowned as she looked over to Revan. Revan could feel a presence in the Force emanating from the woman, it felt like he knew her from a distant childhood.

"I'm no Sith, I don't even know the first thing about the Force! I was just mad and thought about throwing that datapad at you and it just went."

"Its true Carth, I could not sense the Force within her before, but this is..."

Revan frowned, he could not place the presence he felt radiating off of the woman but he knew he had felt it before. A distant memory buried in his mind came forth.

_"Brin, this is your half brother, Revan!"_

_A lovely dark haired woman dressed in a Jedi robe said softly as she handed the small child you the girl."_

_There was a man with darker hair, dressed as also in a Jedi outfit watching the scene with pride. The girl was appeared five and she had reddish blonde hair and bright green eyes, she smiled down at the baby while the parents left the room. Revan followed the Jedi in his vision and listened intently as they spoke, he could feel Bastila's presence in the dream as well._

_"He is Force Sensitive..."_

_The man said with a sad frown._

_"He is strong... very strong... we have to give him to the Order, I can sense he has a destiny.. a great destiny."_

_"I know, I just wish we could keep him... know him..."_

_The Man smiled sadly._

_"We gave up our lives as Jedi to love each other, I knew you loved Brin's father, but I could never leave you alone, he was.. and evil man."_

_The woman tensed and sighed._

_"Uthar fell to the dark side, he lost his control... I was shocked that Brin was not Force Sensitive..."_

_The man shrugged._

_"I can sense she has a destiny as well, perhaps your children will meet and forge that destiny together."_

The Vision faded as Revan staggered slightly, the full weight of what he saw collapsing in on him, he looked over to Bastila who had a similar response, he communicated through their bond.

My sister? This is clearly the will of the Force, her powers are growing rapidly, I believe they may have been dormant all these years awaiting a trigger to unlock them.

Bastila silently agreed as she looked over to Carth who was eyeing her suspiciously, his gaze passing to Revan.

"What was that all about? You two just left for a minute there..."

Bastila sighed and closed her eyes, drawing on the Force to calm the revelation she had received.

"Wedge and I received a vision through the Force, Brin you are experiencing latent Force abilities brought on by a strong albeit dormant connection to the Force."

Brin frowned and closed her eyes.

"My Parents were both Jedi Knights, but they told me I did not have a strong enough connection to the Force to be considered for training..."

Brin looked over at Revan and eyed him suspiciously, Revan was shocked at the amount of power that emanated from the woman. _Brin Tachi..._ The name did not strike any notes in Revan's mind but he did recall a Jedi by the name of Tachi being murdered by assassins years ago, for some reason his Master Zhar had taken the time to specifically inform him. _My mother?_ Revan shrugged to himself and looked to Bastila for confirmation.

"I- You are.. It appears they were incorrect... We should bring this to the Council when we escape here."

"If we escape here.."

Carth added. Brin glared back and heaved a heavy sigh, her anger diminishing along with her Force signature.

"This is a matter best left to the wisdom of the Jedi Council, yes..."

Bastila said cautiously throwing a concerned glance to Revan. Revan looked around the Bek base and sighed.

"Well is anyone hungry?"

He said a little too happily and quickly, earning a suspicious look from Carth.

"I hear there's a really nice place in the upper city and I've been looking forward to seeing the sun again!"

That comment earned laughter as Carth pulled a paper from his pocket and handed it to Revan.

"Well I could go for some nerf steaks right about now..."

Carth looked back at Brin sighing.

"I'm sorry I snapped Brin, it was just a scare..."

Carth turned and walked to the other side of the room, exchanging small talk with Zalbaar while Revan examined the Sith security papers, nodding with satisfaction.

"These will pass for us, let's go find this wonderful hideout of yours and get some real food!"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, this is a work of fiction, based on the game and is not meant to raise money or take away from the copyright holders of the game, only to express my fanatical devotion to that wonderful game that has taken up so... very much of my time.

**Destiny's Knight**

Surprise, Brin is Force Sensitive! I have to admit I am inspire by other people's writings I've read, Revan's Second Chance had a great influence on my writing and I definitely suggest you check that out, it is listed in my favorites.

Chapter 12 is set on Taris during the Sith Base infiltration as well as Davik's base.

Chapter 12: Garbage Cans Shooting Sparks

"Canderous Ordo?"

Revan asked in genuine confusion and annoyance at the indigestion he received from the Tarisian food. Looking for acknowledgment from Carth, Carth scowled and said quietly to Revan.

"Canderous Ordo is a Mandalorian working for Davik Kang, a local crime lord from the Exchange."

Revan frowned. _Damned Exchange are about as bad as the Sith and Czerka Corps. _Revan eyed the Twilek messenger warily and nodded.

"Alright, I'll meet him in the Cantina."

Ignoring the anger he felt from Carth Revan waited until the messenger was out of earshot.

"We don't have anything else, and he may know how we can get off world."

Carth reluctantly agreed and after dropping a sample of Rakgoul serum off at a local medical facility, Revan and Carth spoke with Canderous. After their conversation Revan and Carth stood silently outside the droid shop, eyeing the astrometric droid they had just purchased.

"You know, to me Droids are just garbage cans that shoot sparks."

The droid beeped angrily as Carth snickered.

"Translation: The Sparks keep me warm."

Revan said with a smile as he commed the other members of his party. Bastila sat quietly exchanging Jedi philosophy with Brin when her comm beeped.

"Yes?"

Bastila said, not identifying herself or whoever she was talking to.

"This is Wedge, we may have found a solution to our vacation problems, the hairless Wookie and I are going to see if- Owe! Dammit- We're going to go check the travel brochure."

Bastila smiled and shut the link off, scanning the room for Mission. Mission used the device she built to scan for any eavesdroppers, the scan showed that the Sith had hacked into their comm frequency but failed to track it.

"Thank you Mission."

Bastila said with an uncharacteristic warm smile, Mission grinned.

"No problem!"

Mission went back to check the jammer she built as she spoke quietly to Zalbaar.

Revan sighed and palmed his lightsaber as the Twilek secretary walked past him, after a gentle suggestion she had decided to leave the Sith base instead of sounding the alarm. Revan noticed Carth following the Twilek as she exited the room.

"Don't worry Carth, I used a little Force persuasion, she's going to the bar for a drink then home for a nice long nap!"

Carth stiffened slightly and cracked a smile as he shook his head.

"Do me a favor, don't try any of that mind trick stuff on me."

Revan laughed and looked over the security console, hacking into the base computer he shot down the defenses and battle droids.

"Alright Carth, we're clear."

After freeing a Duros that Carth insisted had _helped_ him, Revan made his way through a doorway that had a nasty battle droid behind it, pushing Carth out of the way Revan unleashed an energy wave that fragmented the droid where it stood.

"I wish I could do that..."

Carth said in genuine amazement as he followed Revan into the elevator.

"How dare you disturb my training- wait, a Force sensitive here? Who would have thought this backwater world would harbor a Force sensitive? My Master will be most pleased when I destroy you, perhaps he will grant me my own lightsaber."

"You don't even have a lightsaber?"

Revan said between laughs at the pathetic Force user before him. Revan pulled his red saber and tossed it to the wannabe Dark Jedi, who eyed it with glee, looking up he caught a blue blur and felt a stinging before seeing a blue blade extinguish and felt the saber pried from his hands as the smell of burning flesh reached his nose.

"Weak fool."

Revan hissed as the Sith took his dying breath and collapsed in two separate pieces. Revan searched the pouch on the Sith Governor's armor and retrieved the launch codes, eyeing a strongbox in the corner Revan shrugged and took his saber to the lock, exposing a healthy sum of Credit chips. _Thank you Mission..._

"You never know?"

Revan said with a shrug as he gathered the credits and followed Carth out of the Sith base without event. Walking along the walkways Carth stopped Revan and eyes an Ithorian that was being stoned by a group of small children.

"We should do something about that..."

He said, turning to Revan who shrugged and used the Force to implant the image of a Rancor in the children's minds. The children screamed and ran away as Revan offered assistance to the injured Ithorian. After dropping the Ithorian off at Zelka's medical facility Revan caught Carth eyeing him with suspicion.

"What?"

"What did you do to those kids?"

Revan laughed and shook his head.

"I just made sure every time they taunt an innocent Alien they get the mental picture of a Rancor chasing them!"

Revan earned a smile and a shake of Carth head as they made their way to the Undercity. In the Cantina after a small argument between Canderous and Carth, Revan resigned and agreed to work with Canderous, putting his personal feelings of Mandalorians aside.

"Fine Canderous, we'll work together, I'll meet you at your speeder in about a half hour, I have some things I need to take care of first."

"Fair enough, I'll meet you then."

Canderous stalked away, under the constant glare of Carth.

"I can't believe we're working with that Mandalorian beast!"

He commented as Revan shook his head. Revan entered some information onto a datapad and handed it to Carth.

"Go get Mission, I think I am going to need her skills to-"

Revan's thoughts were cut short by a vision from the Force, it was a familiar site to a Sith Lord, btu it was unsettling. Revan watched in slight disgust as the Sith fleet leveled Taris from orbit. _Cowards._ He hissed inwardly as he seethed at the sight of all his work to do good for these people evaporating. Pulling himself from the oppressing vision Revan turned to Carth.

"We better make this quick, make sure everyone is ready to leave in a hurry, I got a bad feeling about this..."

Carth agreed and within twenty minutes Revan was greeted by a much to cheery Mission.

"That new droid is great Wedge!"

Revan nodded absently as he led the young woman to where he was supposed to meet Canderous.

"Yea, useful little trash can, tell me what has you in such a good mood?"

Mission smiled knowingly and shrugged.

"Thats a surprise."

Revan inwardly winced. _I need to get her as far away from this place as I can..._

"Stay close Mission, this is going to be dangerous and if you're coming with me, I want you to be in one piece."

Mission frowned slightly, fighting what she wanted to feel until she shrugged and nodded.

"Sure Rev, it'll be interesting to get out and see the galaxy you know? Hey you don't mind if we swing by my place first do you? I need to pick up a few things."

Revan glanced at his wrist chrono and shrugged.

"Better make it quick, I don't think Candy is going to appreciate us being late."

After a brief sprint through the undercity and a close call with some Rakgouls Revan arrived just in time to see Canderous climb out of his speeder.

"Good, lets move it, I'm getting a bad feeling about staying here much longer."

Revan nodded and motioned for Mission, who had paled slightly at the sight of Canderous to enter the speeder. Canderous noticed the reaction and cast a sadistic grin towards her.

"I agree, the longer we stay here, the more likely they will change the codes."

In the hideout Bastila did not escape sensing the vision the Force granted Revan and she uneasily paced the room, glancing over to Brin who was actively attempting to avoid an argument with Carth. Bastila began gathering the party's belongings into a pack and waited as she nervously tapped her wrist communicator.

After an annoyingly _civil_ conversation with Calo Nord and Davik Kang, Revan found himself leading Mission and Canderous towards a torture cell. Entering the cell, Revan made quick work of the torture droids and freed the pilot from the torture cell. The obviously traumatized man took off after giving Revan the access codes to the Ebon Hawk and was gone. Revan glanced around the hallways before seeing a gap in the guard patrols. Taking advantage the former Dark Lord led Mission and Canderous to the control room for the hangar.

"Well this is fun eh?"

Mission commented quietly as she sliced into the database, unlocking the doors to the hanger. Revan felt the Force scream a warning in his mind and listened to distant thuds that reverberated through the metal structure around them.

"What the-"  
Canderous began as they entered the hangar, cautiously looking at the ceiling as through it would cave in.

"It's the Sith, they're bombing the planet to make sure Bastila doesn't escape. If we can't have her, no one can, get it?"

Revan noticed how pale Mission was at the statement and did not need the Force to see how frightened she war.

"Damn those Sith, they'll bring this whole hangar down around our ears, I always knew they'd turn on us sooner or- Well, what do we have here? Thieves in the hangar."

"I'll take care of them Davik, I've been looking forward to this for a long time..."

Revan pulled his lightsaber and activated it, surprising Davik. Calo pulled his Mandalorian blasters and fired a volley towards Revan. Blocking the shots with ease and sending the shots back, Revan moved the protect Mission as Canderous downed Davik. Seeing his boss fall Calo tossed one of his blasters and pulled a thermal detonator.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking all of you with me!"

He shouted as a blast penetrated the hangar, cutting through a walkway suspended above, narrowly missing the bounty hunter.

"Damn those Sith, they'll bring this whole hangar down- Arghhh!"

Calo was buried beneath the debris of the collapsing walkway as blaster fire pierced the hangar. Revan ran to the Ebon Hawk and entered the code, unlocking the ship.

"Let's move it."  
He shouted as Canderous ran up the ramp, Revan turned and saw Mission slumped on the ground. _Has she been hit? _Revan raced to her side and lifted her, carrying the girl onto the Hawk. Revan set her down in the lounge area and made his way to the cockpit as Canderous started the engines and pulled the Hawk away from the hangar.

"We've got to get my friends, land near the Cantina, the walkway by the apartments!"

Canderous nodded as Revan called into his wrist comm.

"Bastila, get to the walkway, we've got the ship now lets get out of here."

"On our way."

Carth's voice answered. Revan suddenly felt very sick, looking out the viewport of the cockpit he saw the red blaster bolts of the Sith fleet's turboblasters raining down on the Tarisian cityscape. Seeing the near empty walkway Canderous landed near a small group of people and lowered the ramp, immediately running back to the engine room to check the hyperdrive after a shot grazed the Hawk. Revan rushed down the ramp and noticed the disturbed expressions of his companions as they ran to the Hawk, Bastila was near the front and was very pale, Revan rushed to her side and helped her on board, sealing the ramp as Carth lifted the Hawk from the ground.

"Can you feel it? The Force is shattering with the deaths of all those people..."

Bastila said softly as she gazed out the viewport of the Ebon Hawk's cockpit, regaining control she turned to Carth.

"Plot a course for Dantooine, there's a Jedi Enclave there where we can find refuge."

Carth nodded agreement before sending a steady stream of curses out.

"We've got company, someone get to the gun turrets."

Revan rushed to the gun turrets and expertly shot down the small group of Sith fighters tailing them before the Hawk jumped into hyperspace. Revan could feel the sheer weight of the Force crashing down around him, the pain and agony of all those dying to dead on Taris, he found it difficult to walk and collapsed before he made it to the cockpit.

Waking several hours later Revan took in his surroundings, Mission was sitting on a chair nearby resting her head on her hand and breathing lightly and Bastila was nearby on another Medical bed unconscious. Revan pulled himself up and rubbed his eyes.

"Welcome back."

Brin's voice called from nearby.

"Maybe you can tell me what the hell just happened?"

She asked curiously as Revan stood and walked to Bastila's side.

"The deaths of all those people, we could sense it through the Force, we weren't prepared for it..."

Revan's thoughts drifted to the countless lives he had taken in the Sith and Mandalorian wars under similar circumstances and it shocked him that he had never felt this before, only a surge of power. Brin shrugged and was about to leave before Revan called out.

"You may have sensed it, voices crying for help or the sound or image of a child crying, it would have been very faint since you are not used to your connection to the Force but surely you felt something?"

Revan looked from Bastila to Brin and noticed how pale Brin had become as she slowly nodded.

"I thought it was just my imagination..."

She said in a shaky voice, Revan shook his head and tried to collect himself.

"We should stay on Dantooine for a while, that place is calming and perhaps..."

Revan looked as though he was examining Brin as a doctor and she didn't like it.

"... perhaps we can speak to the Jedi Council about your new found sensitivity to the Force."

Brin frowned.

"I don't know if I want to be a Jedi, no offense but isn't there something about not being allowed to fall in love or have emotions."

"Only since Exar Kun..."

There was a hint of sadness and bitterness in Revan's voice and Brin decided to drop the subject and leave him be, she found herself in the lounge area joining an argument as to the morality of the Mandalorians between Carth and Canderous. Revan returned his attention to Bastila who was stirring lightly, placing his hand on hers he waited till her eyes fluttered open.

"Re- Revan?"

She said softly before her eyes widened and she stumbled to see if anyone else was around, she sighed with relief when she only noticed Mission unconscious nearby and the small droid Revan had acquired on Taris.

"You sensed it? The dark side is growing stronger... and the Force has deliberately thrown Brin in our path, it seems our fates are not connected, did you sense the bond between Brin and yourself?"

"Childhood fantasies, we should see what the Council has to say before jumping to any conclusions."

"Right, I am going to go find a more comfortable bed, how long until we reach Dantooine?"

Revan looked over to Mission's sleeping form, she was stirring slightly from what was likely a nightmare.

"Nine hours..."

Bastila nodded and made her way to one of the crew quarters of the Ebon Hawk. Revan knelt near Mission and placed a hand on her, her eyes shot open and she nearly fell from her seat, she looked up with eyes that seemed to want to release tears but had no more to give. Revan embraced the girl and spoke softly.

"Its alright, you're safe now..."

Revan could hear Zalbaar growling, likely at Carth for standing too close to him and the argument seemed to be heating up, half carrying Mission Revan led her to the quarters Bastila was occupying.

"Here, try to rest."

"You're not going to leave me are you?"

Mission looked to Revan with pleading eyes and her headtails straightened in a sign of trust, Revan nodded as she lay down in the bed and fell into a shallow sleep. Looking over his shoulder Revan caught a small smile on Bastila as she rested.

"Not one word."

Revan noticed the smile grow lightly before turning back and watching Mission's restless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, this is a work of fiction, based on the game and is not meant to raise money or take away from the copyright holders of the game, only to express my fanatical devotion to that wonderful game that has taken up so... very much of my time.

**Destiny's Knight**

Surprise, Brin is Force Sensitive! I have to admit I am inspire by other people's writings I've read, Revan's Second Chance had a great influence on my writing and I definitely suggest you check that out, it is listed in my favorites.

Chapter 13 is set on Dantooine.

Chapter 13: Jedi Council

Canderous smiled inwardly at the wide berth given to him by the Jedi and civilians on Dantooine, he had heard rumors that there were Mandalorians nearby and wanted to investigate until he learned that his new companions were supposed to be the most powerful Jedi in the order. _Maybe I'll stick around, fight a worthy battle... _Canderous couldn't help bit admit he was taking a liking to the unconventional Jedi, the man was very tenacious and was not afraid of a good fight. _Like Revan was!_ Canderous mused as he followed _Wedge_, Bastila and Brin to the Council chambers, only stopping once so Revan could argue with a female Jedi fro stopping Brin.

"She is not a Padawan, she is here with us, so cut the attitude, remember there is no emotion..."

"There is peace.."

The woman sighed as she looked absently towards the east of the enclave.

"Please forgive me Miss Tachi, I am having difficulty controlling my outbursts, recently a good friend of mine was lost..."

"No harm done.."

Brin replied quietly as she was led to the Council chambers, Canderous lingered and gave the Jedi a calculating look until she glared at him.

"Leave me be Mandalorian."

Canderous laughed and made his way to the local Cantina to gather some information about the local Mandalorians.

"Ah, so you are the one who rescued Bastila, it is good that you are here."

Master Vandar greeted as Brin entered the room.

"Uh... no that was Rev here."

She said indicating Revan, she noticed one of the Jedi Masters shift uneasily and glare at Revan who shrugged.

"Uhm, Wedge what's going on?"

"A good question."

The red-clad Jedi master said with a pointed look. Revan shrugged and turned to Bastila.

"Master Vrook, we have made a very strange discovery, Brin Tachi has... recently.. discovered latent Force abilities..."

The Council members exchanged confused looks before turning to Brin.

"Miss Tachi, could you perhaps excuse us for a few hours, we must discuss this in private with Knight Suron and Padawan Shan."

Brin bowed and turned to Revan.

"Go see how Mission is doing, let me know if you need anything."

He said softly to her as she nodded and left, looking back to examine Revan once more, _There's something familiar about him..._ She could not place it but decided she would speak with Carth, the destruction fo Taris brought back unpleasant memories of Telos' destruction which she had witnessed from her ship in the Republic fleet and she knew Mission would need to come to terms with what had transpired as well.

"Not like I have anything better to do..."

She sighed as she entered the Ebon Hawk.

"The Force gave is a... vision of Revan's birth."

Bastila said cautiously as Vrook gave them a skeptical look, Master Dorak spoke calmly.

"And what did this vision mean?"

"The vision was of my parents, my mother and my father."

Revan said as the Jedi exchanged looks.

"I remember the Dark Jedi Uthar being mentioned but I am certain he is not my father, I have only met him once but the bond I sensed with him was weak as if.."

"Brin Tachi was in this vision Knight Revan?"

Revan nodded towards his former Master Zhar and continued.

"She was mentioned as my half sister in the dream, possible the daughter of my mother and Uthar."

The Masters exchanged worried looks.

"If this is true, she would hold a strong connection to the Force, bring her before us."

Vandar said with a hint of curiosity. Revan and Bastila bowed and made their way to the Hawk, stopping only to watch Belaya scowl in the direction of Canderous who was in a conversation with a bartender.

"He wasted no time... maybe we'll be rid of him?"

Revan said quietly to Bastila as she shrugged.

"Let's go."

Brin stood quietly before the Council members and listened quietly.

"There is a bond between you and Knight Suron, as he shares a bond with Padawan Bastila..."

Brin frowned and gave them a skeptical look.

"What do you mean a bond?"

"The Force has made a connection between the three of you, perhaps it is due to your actions on Taris assisting the rescue but we cannot ignore your recently strong affinity to the Force... we are considering you for training."

Brin's jaw dropped and she looked to Bastila and Revan.

"What do they mean, I thought Jedi trained since childhood? Aren't I too old? Hell I am older than the two of you!"

Revan smiled slightly and looked to the Jedi for permission to explain. Vandar gave him a subtle nod.

"Your affinity to the Force is so strong that without control it could become very dangerous if gone unchecked or worst the Sith will exploit this."

"I'd never join the Sith."

Brin snarled indignantly.

"Many have said those words... but many have also lied."

Brin calmed slightly when she heard the sad tone in his voice, she knew many Jedi had betrayed the Order to join the Sith and were slaughtering their friends.

"I'm sorry, its just the Sith are so.."

"Violent, senseless, evil, malicious, no the Sith are not these things what they are is less than you would think, what the Sith are in their pure form is unbridled power, uncontrolled. Sith lack control, control is what the jedi teach, without control you are a slave to your emotions and if you let these emotions guide you and don't even think of the matter logically they will consume you, I know it sounds extreme but we need only look at who Revan and Malak were before the Mandalorian wars. Good men, both of them sought to right the wrongs and were consumed by that will. Revan and Malak fought so hard and for so long and what they saw contradicted everything they were taught and they grew spiteful of what they likely viewed as a lie, but you cannot have peace through hate."

Brin was taken back by the sudden speech that bust from Wedge, had she known his true identity she would have understood the odd looks he was getting from the Council and Bastila.

"What caused that corruption... that hate?"

She asked quietly as she looked for answers.

"Self hatred, knowing they lacked the power to change all that was wrong, they were consumed by the search for more power to right those wrongs and fell to their emotions, their feelings that they had been betrayed, it eventually made them into the monsters we know them to be today."

"Knight Suron speaks out of turn, the fall of Revan and Malak has been the source of much debate amongst the Jedi and the Republic, we do not know what corrupted them so fully..."

Vrook said with a pointed look towards Revan that would melt Hoth. Revan nodded and turned to Brin.

"Even with years of control, Revan and Malak fell to the dark side, there is something you- we all need to understand about the dark side. No one is above the dark side, it is almost alive, it seeks out the most powerful Force users and ensnares them, before you know it has you it is already too late."

"You make it sound as if the dark side is alive?"

Brin asked cautiously, noticing the thoughtful looks of the Jedi at this young man's speech.

"It-"

Revan closed his eyes and released a deep sigh. When he opened them there was a flash of yellow that startled Brin, she released a small yelp and backed away, looking at the Jedi Masters tense. Revan blinked and the yellow tint shifted away from his eyes.

"We are always in danger of falling... all of us... always be on guard of the dark side no matter how noble your task never take delight in killing... that is where it begins..."

Brin felt a flash of shame enter her, she knew she enjoyed it when she would destroy an enemy ship or shot a Sith trooper and she was beginning to understand this man's arguments.

"So you're telling me the dark side threatens you when you enjoy killing?"  
She asked quietly as she exchanged a worried look with the Council.

"I- Revan once told me he enjoyed killing Mandalorians, I was with he and Malak during the war and there was much bitterness... He told me how much he hated the Mandalorians for the senseless slaughter they unleashed and I remember wanting to believe we were doing right... He told me he was afraid of what would happen had he listened to the Council... after that he was distant and was never the same..."

"I could never see myself doing any of those horrible things..."

Revan gave Brin a sad look as Bastila spoke.

"THAT is why we must always be on guard..."

"Even with training it will be difficult when the time comes for you to face your demons."

Revan said quietly as Bastila finished.

"Something I find easy to guard against the dark side is this, find the one person you think of above everyone else, the one person you love and ask yourself. Would they be proud of you?"

"A wise theory Knight Suron."

Master Zhar said thoughtfully as he looked to Brin.

"Will you undergo training? Yours is a special case and while there is a matter of some importance we could all use time to heal after Taris..."

Revan waited until Brin nodded before releasing his breath.

"Yes... I think I would appreciate what you can teach me to be on guard against this... evil... and I wish to control this power I have been given."

"Good, you will study closely with Master Zhar, do not be afraid to go to Knight Suron or Padawan Shan for support, we believe they were the trigger for this potential to be released..."

Master Dorak said in a reassuring voice. Brin agreed and was taken to a training room with Master Zhar as Revan and Bastila quietly conversed with the remainder of the Council.

"That was dangerous Revan, be careful with my Padawan."

Vrook said with a hint of anger as he turned to Bastila.

"We are sending Knight Revan to investigate the dark presence in the grove, you will oversee Brin Tachi's training as her sparring partner."

Revan smiled as he and Vrook exchanged a knowing look. _The final trial._ Revan bowed and dismissed himself to seek out Carth and Canderous.

"There you are."

Canderous said as he approached Revan, fully armed and in a heavily modified version of Mandalorian armor.

"I got fly boy coming with me, I've been talking with some of the locals and it seems there are some Mandalorians tearing the countryside up, the Jedi don't seem to be doing anything about it, could me some money in it..."

Revan smiled, the Mandalorian was a mercenary but he knew the real reason behind his reasoning.

"Pathetic aren't they? Taunting farmers and settlers when they should be conquering worlds."

Canderous nodded absently as he inspected his weapon.

"The Wook and the Twilek are out there doing some recon for us, I've pinpointed the stronghold."

Revan smiled, Canderous' efficiency was becoming useful.

"Very good Mr Ordo, lets go see if they are worth our time."

Canderous smiled at the statement and led Revan into the armory of the Ebon Hawk where they grabbed the various weapons they would need along with the armor.

"Looks like we're going to get to see some action eh Carth?"

Revan asked as the soldier snorted.

"We've seen nothing but action since we boarded the Endar Spire."

Revan met up with Mission and Zalbaar camped out near a hill overlooking the Mandalorian position.

"We've counted twelve Mandalorians and about twenty Duros working with them."

Mission said quietly as she took the sniper rifle Revan handed her.

"Can you give us good cover from here Mission?"

Mission nodded and watched as Revan led Canderous, Carth and Zalbaar into the Mandalorian camp. It didn't take long for all hell to break loose as blaster fire erupted from all over. Mission looked through the scope and took out several Duros and a Mandalorian before something caught her eye. She noticed Revan was locked in a duel with a particularly fearsome looking Mandalorian in red armor. _An elite?_ Mission shrugged as she looked for the others. Carth was standing back from the deadly duel while Zalbaar was chasing away several Duros, Canderous looked as if he was taunting the Mandalorian locked in the duel with Revan.

"Come on Sherruk your not that pathetic are you?"

Canderous shouted with a laugh as Revan cut down the Mandalorian raider. Revan examined the Mandalorian's belt and found two lightsabers.

"Looks like your not the only Jedi he's run into..."

Carth said as he checked the Mandalorian equipment.

"Lets get whatever is useful, Canderous is it below honor to remove the Mandalorian armor from these... people."

Canderous gave the idea thought for a moment before shrugging.

"If they were real Mandalorians yes, but these are nothing more than pathetic pirates, we could use the weapons and armor anyways or we can sell it."

Canderous lifted the equipment and loaded it on a speeder. And helped Carth with the weapons as Mission and Zalbaar shuffled through whatever else was useful. Revan turned his attention to a nearby grove, bristling with the dark side. He could sense the confusion and fear as well as sorrow. _That would be perfect.._ Revan helped the others load the Mandalorian equipment and headed back to the enclave, stopping to speak to a man names Jon who paid Canderous a healthy sum for exacted revenge. Revan took Mission aside.

"Mission I need to talk to you privately if you don't mind..."

Mission shrugged.

"Sure."

Revan allowed Canderous and Carth to shift through the equipment for anything they would like and told them to sell whatever else they could. Zalbaar had disappeared and was likely off enjoying the countryside of Dantooine. Revan led Mission to an isolated area outside the Enclave.

"Mission how are you doing?"

"I- I'm doing good, this recent action is helping me keep my mind off what happened but... I dunno I always knew the Sith were evil but the reality of it kinda just slaps you in the face you know?"

Revan sighed and dropped his head slightly.

"More than anyone I would think."

Mission frowned.

"If your asking if I'm going to be fine I will, don't worry about me, what is bothering you?"

Revan was taken back by the girl's compassion and thought carefully as to what he was about to say.

"What do you think of Malak."

"He's.. a really bad guy I guess, never really thought much about him but I heard he did a lot of good along with Revan on Taris years ago, it kinda makes me sad to think what happened to those two."

Revan nodded as she continued.

"From what I understand they are nothing like they used to be, something took a hold of them, I was never big on believing in the Force but I do believe in destiny and with Revan dead, I think it is the Force or whatever's way of showing us that there is justice in the universe."

"What do you think of Revan?"

Revan asked calmly, hiding his discomfort and sudden wish to not tell this girl.

"I hear he was about as bad as Malak, though I never heard of him incinerating an entire world, I always heard he had a shred of honor, only killing people who could defend themselves..."

Revan nodded, he did remember that he never struck down a defenseless opponent, ever. _Bastila would have never forgiven that.._

"Don't you think the blood of all the people Malak killed is on his hands though?"

"Nah, people make their own decisions and besides Revan is dead.."

Mission suddenly remembered a distant memory of an armored Jedi helping her the day she met Zalbaar.

"I met him once... when I was a kid... he helped me and Big Z on Taris, he seemed like such a nice guy aside from the creepy armor..."

Revan laughed slightly. _Where is my armor anyways? I'll go see if the Council has it hidden somewhere._

"Mission I have to tell you something, what is the worst person you knew, it could be Malak or anyone came to you and begged for help, swearing they would never hurt anyone again, what would you do?"

Mission shrugged and her face wrinkled in thought as her headtails wrapped around her neck.

"I- I guess if they really proved they wanted to do good it wouldn't matter because they really wouldn't be the same person they were when they did those things if they felt bad, why?"

"Revan isn't dead."

It took a moment for Mission to register what Revan was saying before her eyes widened.

"Not dead? They displayed his corpse over the Holonet what do you mean he isn't dead?"

"That was just a Dark Jedi they put in his armor, Revan surrendered to Bastila and the Jedi."

Mission shrugged.

"Well is he in prisoner then or what?"  
"In a way..."

Mission frowned and looked at Revan.

"What are you trying to say Wedge?"

Revan sighed and looked around to make sure they were alone.

"I'm not Wedge Suron, my name is Revan."

Mission stared blankly with an unreadable reaction to Revan before she shrugged.

"So that is why we call you Rev, heh. Why are you working with the Jedi then, I thought you were supposed to be evil?"

"I- I didn't like the life I was leading... I asked, more like begged forgiveness for the jedi and helped they and the Republic fight Malak, he had something hidden from me and that is what he is using to fight this war now. The Jedi kept it secret from the Republic and after a.. probation period.. I was appointed to help Bastila on the front lines."

Mission giggled.

"Probation period?"

"They.. locked me in a room for a month after I swore to pull their internal organs through their ears if they didn't give me back my armor, they made me wear this really ugly Republic uniform..."

Mission giggled again.

"You were kidding right?"

Revan sat silently looking at a large creature flying peacefully above. Mission nudged Revan in the ribs.

"Right?"

"I- Well.. I could have but I didn't.."

Revan flashed a grin as Mission burst into laughter.

"Funny Rev, what really happened?"

Revan's grin turned to a frown.

"Bastila... she.. she saved me from my hate and what I was..."

Mission nodded and placed a hand on Revan's shoulder.

"Well I don't think I can speak for anyone else but you don't have to worry about me, so long as you don't fall to the dark side."

Revan smiled and stood.

"We should be getting back I have to talk to the Council about my mission here."

"Your mission here..."

Mission smiled and followed Revan back to the enclave.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, this is a work of fiction, based on the game and is not meant to raise money or take away from the copyright holders of the game, only to express my fanatical devotion to that wonderful game that has taken up so... very much of my time.

**Destiny's Knight**

Set during/after Brin Tachi (Revan's sister)'s Jedi training. Revan has taken care of the Mandalorian raiders and revealed himself to Mission.

Chapter 14 Is set during/after Brin Tachi (Revan's sister)'s Jedi taining. Revan has taken care of the Mandalorian raiders and revealed himself to Mission.

Chapter 14: Trials

Bastila stood quietly at the side of the Jedi Council as Revan spoke, she could sense he was tense about something and she made a mental note to ask him about it at a later time.

"I have the perfect trial for Brin when she is finished with her training, it seems a young Dark Jedi is hiding in the ruins of the grove, if she can lead her away from the dark side... she will be prepared."

The Council thought in silence for a moment as Bastila exchanged a worried look with Revan.

"Knight Revan, there is great risk in this, what is she slays the Dark Jedi?"

"You yourself have said she is passing the trials faster than anyone you have ever seen. She is kind hearted and I have confidence, we could always send Bastila or myself as backup... I do sense that the Dark Jedi is not completely consumed by the darkness... there is uncertainty and great fear... Brin's compassion could help turn her back to our cause?"

The Masters nodded as Vrook spoke quietly.

"You may know this Dark Jedi Revan, for it was you who brought her here..."  
"Me?"

"A Cathar, rescued on Taris... she had much anger and fear... trouble controlling her emotions made her vulnerable..."

Revan nodded, he remembered the horrible condition he had found the girl in and wanted all the more to rescue her from the cycle of destruction she was falling towards.

"Perhaps a good lesson for Brin, it may prepare her for things to come..."

The double meaning was not lost on the Jedi and they nodded again in agreement.

"A wise argument Revan, we should not send Bastila or yourself, it has been nearly a month and Malak is still scouring the ruins of Taris for evidence of Bastila's death. This is buying us valuable time to-"

Brin burst into the chambers in a very upset manner and bowed quickly before the Council.

"I have had a- a vision.. of Revan and Malak..."

Revan and Bastila exchanged frightened looks as Brin continued.

"They spoke of something called the Star Forge... There was an argument and Revan maimed Malak... then I saw Malak standing alone before ruins..."

Probing her mind the Council gave Revan a pointed look.

"Do you know of these Ruins Knight?"

Revan nodded as Brin stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"I remember Malak and Revan arguing during the close of the Mandalorian wars over some device of power... Malak knew more than Revan, but Revan never had the time to seek it out from what I understood."

Revan gave the Council a pointed look and they nodded.

"Perhaps we should seek this information in the ruins?"

"The delay of the Sith fleet over Taris has given us invaluable time to train Brin, we should not waste much more time."

Brin was very confused by the conversation but remained silent, regarding Wedge with suspicion. Revan led Bastila away from the Council chambers as they spoke with Brin over her trials to become a Padawan. Bastila was absently tugging on her Padawan braid when she caught Revan's smile.

"What?"

"You won't be needing that much longer..."

Revan said softly with a smile as Bastila frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Revan's smile grew as he looked to make sure no one was nearby.

"Master Vrook is going to give you the final trial to become a Knight!"

He said quietly as he waited for Bastila to register the new information.

"You- You mean I am going to be a Knight!"

She said with a brilliant smile that cause Revan to momentarily lose his thoughts.

"Ye- Yes, he's taking you tomorrow into to caves to face it, I can't tell you anything but you have to be prepared to face your own demons."

Bastila nodded as she brought her thoughts back to Revan.

"My demons?"

"Remember when I said no one is invulnerable to the dark side?"

"Yes, I remember that was a very moving speech..."

Revan nodded and looked around nervously.

"Please remember what I said Bastila..."

Bastila frowned slightly, irritated with the vagueness of Revan's comments.

"Very well, do you wish to duel? It has been some time since we have been able to duel and the others are rather.. the others seem to be distant... only Brin will duel with me and she still has much to learn."

Revan smiled and bowed.

"Certainly Miss Shan."

Revan followed Bastila to the training room and set his cloak before a thought struck him.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask, what did they do with my old armor and robes?"

**Several Minutes Later: Council Chambers**

"YOU BURNED MY ARMOR!"

Revan shouted angrily to the Council members who attempted to hide their amusement.

"They were an artifact of the dark side Knight Revan, they reeked with the taint."

Revan growled angrily as he clenched his fists into tight balls.

"I liked that armor!"

He released a sigh and turned a pleading look to the Council.

"Did you at least save me mask?"

Revan asked in a hopeful tone as Master Vrook snorted.

"Yes, Bastila has your mask... She wished to keep it for some sentimental reason and there was no taint so we allowed it.."

_Attachment is forbidden. _Revan frowned. _Where am I going to get another set of armor like that._ Revan bowed and hid his anger as he left the Council chamber, stopping outside the doors to listen to the laughter erupting inside. Bastila stood meekly before him with her head lowered.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted something to remember you if- if you changed again..."

Revan frowned and leaned forward to hug Bastila.

"I'll never change again, you're the reason I came back... what did you do with my mask anyways?"

Bastila gave Revan a conspiratorial smile and looked back towards the Hawk.

"Oh I keep it around..."

"Lets go duel, I could use an outlet for my anger right about now..."

Bastila paled slightly and chided.

"Anger leads to the dark side..."

Revan laughed and shook his head.

"Only you would have the courage to say that to be Princess..."

Revan examined his lightsabers for a moment before turning to Bastila.

"Singles, staffs or doubles and staff?"

Bastila shrugged.

"I could do with all..."

Revan nodded and made his way back to the training room. Brin was in awe when she arrived at the training room, Bastila and Revan were both covered in perspiration and in a fierce duel. She could tell the intensity of the sabers was low but their graceful movements and the speed was almost untraceable, even with her training. _How can I compete with that?_ Revan pulled his staff apart and his saber shifted from purple to two single blades of red and blue, he parried each of Bastila's blows with ease and used the Force to assist himself he turned and ran up the wall and kicked off, leaping over Bastila and bringing one of his sabers to block and another to attack. Bastila expertly blocked the blow and shifted to her side, using the Force to push Revan away she span and kicked high, bringing her boot into Revan's face. Revan staggered and reattached his sabers, using the movement to block the onslaught Bastila unleashed. Brin palmed the green saber she held and shook her head. _I better get some practice time in._ Turning she saw Carth and the others slowly enter the training room. Carth was initially shocked at the ferocity of the duel but eventually saw the control both fighters had and the grace of their movements.

"Some fight huh?"

Carth stated absently looking at Brin.

"Can you do that?"

Brin snorted and watched as Bastila and Revan parted and bowed to each other, realizing her jaw dropped when she overheard Bastila say.

"That was an adequate warm up, are you ready?"

Brin watched in shock as the duel intensified and was surprised to see after what she assumed was several hours of constant fighting that neither had lost their breath.

"I can't compete with this..."

Brin shook her head and looked to Carth who was shrugging.

"Jedi are Jedi, they trained their entire lives to fight like that, you've only had what? Five weeks?"

"I suppose so..."

Brin was feeling depressed watching the duel, she suddenly saw a weakness in Bastila's defense as she deactivated one side of her staff and leapt into the air in a somersault over Revan, Revan responded by deactivating one side of his staff and rolling away, narrowly missing Bastila's fierce attack. Revan used the Force to lift Bastila from the ground, she began spinning slowly as if caught in a whirlwind. Brin could sense Bastila using the Force to break away from the attack and was still amazed when she saw a small flash of lightning escape Revan's hand and shock Bastila, she groaned and held her hand up.

"You're cheating!"

She said with a faint smile as Revan laughed.

"You should always be prepared to block that attack, you're lucky I used the lowest intensity I could."

Bastila laughed and reactivated her staff, spinning and brining it to bear in a constant torrent of attacks on Revan who blocked it easily and found himself backed into a corner. Brin gawked as Revan called upon the Force and lifted himself into the air, landing on the ceiling of the combat room.

"I hate it when you do that! Teach me how!"

Bastila said with a hint of annoyance in her voice as Revan easily parried her blows as she leapt to attack him. Using the Force Bastila pulled Revan from the ceiling and watched as he fell to the ground and lay there motionless.

"Rev?"

She said in a worried tone. Revan remained still and she deactivated her saber, rushing to his side only to find his active saber held to her throat when she knelt next to him.

"If you were fighting a Sith, make sure they are dead before standing over their body... and remember a Force user is never unarmed."

Bastila nodded as Revan deactivated his saber and stood, using the sleeve of his black tunic to wipe away the sweat on his brow. Revan and Bastila turned to see their friends gathered.

"Did I miss something?"

He asked as they regarded he and Bastila in awe.

"Maybe we can spar sometime Wedge."

Canderous said as he shook his head in amazement. Revan nodded and turned to Brin.

"Apprentice Tachi, would you like to have a lesson with Padawan Shan or myself?"

Brin stared at him for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure, I could use the exercise, who's first?"

She said with false confidence as the others laughed, Revan bowed and Bastila took a seat, using her cloak to wipe away the perspiration. Revan pulled the red saber from his belt and bowed, immediately launching into a high attack as he leapt over Brin, she barely managed to block as Revan rushed away from her and used the wall to propel himself he parried her attack. Revan suddenly stopped and held his hand out.

"Brin would you mind turning the intensity of that saber down."

He said indicating the burn mark on his wrist. Brin's eyes widened when she realized she had her saber to full intensity.

"Oh! Sorry!"

She said as she turned the intensity down. Revan gave a faint smile as he used the Force to heal the injury.

"No harm."

Revan went to the armory area of the training room and retrieved a blaster rifle set on stun.

"Lets work on your ability to defend yourself, remember don't trust your eyes, use the Force."

Brin nodded, even though Revan was younger than he she was smart enough to know he had a vastly larger skill and more knowledge as to the ways of the Force as did Bastila. Brin blocked the incoming shots with relative ease until Revan increased his rate of fire, a stun bolt grazed her arm and she cried out. Revan eased the volley but did not stop.

"Not bad, excellent for one who's only been at this for five weeks."

Bastila stood and left the room when a messenger summoned her to speak with the council, she gave Revan and Brin one last look before leaving the others to gawk at the fight. Bastila stood silently before a smiling Vrook as he gave her the specifics of her trial.

"Tomorrow you will face the final trial to prove yourself a Knight, make sure you are rested, it is good you have taken the time to hone your skill with the saber."

Bastila bowed.

"Of course Master."

Vrook waited until she left the chambers before speaking to the other Masters.

"She has great potential, already she has turned Revan from the dark side, I have little doubt she will be able to pass the final trial."

As with all Jedi the final trial to become a Knight was always the most difficult, it was a deeply induced Force-trance where the person would fight their own darkness, if they were a true Jedi they would lose the battle, all would pass of course. The final trial was more of a lesson to Knights that all can succumb to the influence of the dark side and to always be on guard for its treachery. Vrook smiled to himself, he knew Bastila would pass her trials with ease, she was wise beyond her years but had difficulty with attitude. Bastila was always arrogant as were many amongst the Order, Vrook hoped his constant lessons and the unique perspective she held on the light and dark sides of the Force thanks to Revan would help her. Vrook shuddered slightly at the thought of Revan, he was still angry that Revan had abandoned his Padawan when she was most vulnerable but he knew they had a deeply forged friendship and bond that allowed Revan to return to the light.

"Perhaps Revan will be her strength as she is his..."

Vrook said thoughtfully as he turned to discuss their other student.

"So Zhar, how goes Brin's training?"

"She is headstrong as are all that undergo the training.. but she is relatively calm, she could use some practice with the blade but her connection to the Force is... impressive. If trained properly she will be a great Jedi..."

The Masters stayed quiet for a few moments before Revan entered the room.

"Ah, Knight Revan how goes the mission?"

"Juhani has fallen to the dark side but not completely, she can be saved."

"Are you certain?"

Vrook said with a hint of skepticism.

"She has much fear and sorrow, if she can still feel sorrow there is always hope... How is Master Quatra?"

"The Healers have healed her injuries, she is.. upset that her Padawan reacted so badly."

Revan snorted at Dorak's statement.

"Intentionally exposing a Padawan to the dark side before they are ready is always dangerous and Cathars are an emotional people..."

Revan's thoughts drifted to the girl he saved many years before on Taris.

".. and she has had a difficult life."

The Master silently agreed as Vandar continued.

"What is your suggestion Knight Revan?"

"We should ask that Brin investigate the disturbance and... cleanse the taint from the grove. There is a risk but I have faith in both Juhani and Brin."

Revan watched as Vandar nodded.

"Yes.. that is a good plan, return to the training room and aid Apprentice Tachi in her saber skills."

Revan bowed.

"May the Force serve you well."

Vrook snorted as Revan left the room, it had been an inside joke for Revan to use the Sith greeting, he turned to Vandar.

"What if the Dark Lord was to return? I know he has a strange sense of humor but using the Sith teachings..."

Dorak watched the door for a moment before stepping in.

"Our Code was not always as it is, and we may be servants to the will of the Force but it also serves us. Revan knows better than anyone that balance is just as important as peace."

"Do you think he had balance between light and dark?"

Zhar asked with interest. Dorak frowned slightly.

"Revan was pure light when we trained him, and pure dark when he fought us... now he is clouded. He is prone to outbursts but his anger is... detached from his actions, I believe we should meditate further on this matter."

**Training Room**

Revan stood silently as he watched with amusement as Canderous dueled Brin awkwardly with a lightsaber.

"This damn light stick is off balance."

Canderous complained as Brin singed his armor with her blade. Carth laughed slightly but stopped when Canderous fixed a glare on him.

"A lightsaber is different from a vibroblade Canderous."

Revan said as he entered the room.

"A lightsaber can cut with grace and needs little force behind the attack, merely touching your opponent can be fatal and you only need worry about the force with which your opponent is blocking or attacking."  
Canderous nodded as be brought the red blade to an attack position and lunged once more for Brin. Brin had more difficulty as the Mandalorian's brute force and the hard swings threw her off slightly from the constant deflection Revan used. Revan nodded with satisfaction as Canderous landed a blow on Brin's shoulder and stood back.

"Neat little toy."

Canderous said as he turned to Revan.

"I like my vibroblades but do you mind if I keep one of these?"

Revan snorted and nodded.

"Red suits you, just be careful when you fight with that, you can't touch the blade like a vibroblade. Canderous kept the setting low and practiced in a corner as Revan approached Brin, motioning to Carth to stand he activated a shield similar to the dueling shields on Taris.

"I want you to duel Carth, the energy field will protect you from fatal blows and it will be similar to.. a kick."

Carth seemed hesitant but agreed as he pulled a vibroblade and readied himself. Brin bowed and waited for the attack. Revan was impressed by the melee skill of Carth, the soldier was fast and could block each of Brin's attacks as well as the war hardened Canderous. Revan watched with amusement as Canderous practiced with the saber and singed his leg.

"Give it time, we all have the Force within us and your body will learn."

Revan smiled when Canderous launched into a complex series of spins and blocks, the powerful blows he had no doubt would be effective against Jedi and Sith alike. Carth's attacks we weaker but he made up for it with his ability to deflect the attacks. It appeared that Canderous was more used to rushing through large groups of enemies recklessly hacking them apart as he ran by, effective against common soldiers but potentially deadly when in combat with a Jedi.

"Good.."

Revan said as Carth rubbed the burn on his wrist.

"We should turn in, its going to be an early day tomorrow, Brin if you don't mind, I'd like to spend a few moments with you alone."

Carth and Canderous walked away and spoke about fighting styles as Mission and Zalbaar followed the Droid back to the Hawk. Revan turned to Brin.

"You are progressing well, you can equal most regular soldiers in your fighting style, the melee training the Republic put you through helps but you must also learn to allow the Force to control your movements and never let your guard down."

To prove his point Revan motioned for Brin to attack him, using the Force he froze her in position.

"What did your instincts tell you to do before I made that attack?"

"To strike you down quickly or to block..."

Revan nodded, satisfied with the answer as he taught Brin how to avoid simple Force attacks. After nearly an hour Brin was able to block most of Revan's attacks with some success and Revan was satisfied.

"The most dangerous opponents you will face are Dark Jedi and Sith, always be on guard for a Force attack."

Brin bowed to Revan, she had learned much and was satisfied with her progress. Revan watched Brin leave thoughtfully with a hint of shock, she had been able to resist his Force attacks after only an hour of training.

"A Natural..."

Revan shrugged and prepared himself for Bastila's trial the next morning.  
"I hope she doesn't make the same mistake I did..."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, this is a work of fiction, based on the game and is not meant to raise money or take away from the copyright holders of the game, only to express my fanatical devotion to that wonderful game that has taken up so... very much of my time.

**Destiny's Knight**

Set during/after Brin Tachi (Revan's sister)'s Jedi training. Revan has taken care of the Mandalorian raiders and revealed himself to Mission.

Chapter 15 Is set during/after Brin Tachi (Revan's sister)'s Jedi training. Revan has taken care of the Mandalorian raiders and revealed himself to Mission.

Chapter 15: Advancement

"Congratulations Knight Shan."

Vrook said happily as he removed Bastila's Padawan braid and handed it to her. Bastila smiled and bowed before her former Master, she searched the gathered Jedi for Revan but inwardly frowned when she failed to find him. After the ceremony Bastila found herself standing near the training room watching Revan duel with Brin, she was shocked at how quickly Brin was advancing but she could also sense the limits Brin was testing and knew she was close to exhaustion. Seeing Bastila Revan stopped the duel and came over, smiling; Brin had no objections as she collapsed and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Congratulations Knight Shan."

Revan said with a smile that faded as soon as he sensed Bastila's anger.

"I was ordered to assist Brin with her training, I would have been there."

"You should have been there."

Bastila said as her anger dwindled slightly, she knew the importance of training and was not entirely angry, more upset by her trials.

"The trial?"

He asked as if reading her mind, she nodded and Revan motioned for her to have a seat. Seeming to know the question before he asked Bastila answered.

"I lost..."

Revan nodded but did not answer.

"I was fighting, the person could match all my moves, every opening I would see would be blocked instantly it was almost like fighting myself. I could not win and I had no choice but to surrender, I thought I would be struck down but the vision or whatever it was cleared, what does it mean?"

Revan could not help but smile as he spoke softly.

"You defeated the dark side, not all battles can be won with a lightsaber and the battle that is the final trial is a battle with yourself, with your dark side. Bastila Shan I am proud to say you have surpassed me!"

Revan was beaming with pride, he knew it was wrong but Bastila was so innocent, so talented, she had saved him and now herself from the dark path. The confused look on Bastila's face melted away as realization dawned on her features followed by a mischievous grin.

"So I can outwit the great and wise Master Revan then!"

"You are a true Jedi..."

Revan bowed to Bastila and returned to Brin's side.

"Alright, enough rest, prepare yourself."

Brin groaned but lifted herself, blocking Revan's constant and well placed attacks. After several more hours Revan was satisfied with Brin's training session and told her to speak with Master Zhar. Turning back he smiled, seeing Bastila was still where he had left her.

"I say we celebrate!"

Bastila blushed slightly and smiled radiantly. Revan felt his chest ache slightly and smiled warmly in return.

"There's a really nice restaurant nearby that I hear is wonderful."

Bastila looked off in the direction Brin had gone.

"What of your Padawan?"

She asked restraining her laughter.

"I'm certain she will be enjoying Master Vrook's lectures!"

Bastila burst into a series of giggles and eventually found herself trying to catch her breath. Revan eventually stood and led her to the Hawk, gathering the rest of the crew to celebrate they made their way to restaurant Revan had pointed out. Canderous sat silently listening to the conversation with indifference as he read a datapad with Sith and Jedi fighting techniques. After several hours the party made their way back to the Hawk and found Brin passed out in the main chamber.

"Well Carth, why don't you take our tired little Padawan here to her quarters."

Revan said with a hint of amusement as Carth lifted the sleeping Jedi in training and carried her to the women's crew quarters. turned to see Master Vandar making his way up the ramp.

"Tomorrow Brin Tachi will face the final trial, prepare yourselves."

Revan and Bastila bowed.

"As you wish Master Vandar."

They said in unison as the tiny Jedi Master vacated the ship. Bastila turned to ask Revan what the trial would be and Revan whispered the answer.

"You can't be serious!"

She scoffed as she looked in the direction Carth had carried Brin away.

"She is ready, she has already learned everything a Padawan needs to know to begin training."

"But who will act as her Master?"

Bastila said as she felt her annoyance grow. Revan spoke quietly, avoiding the off looks Canderous and Zalbaar were casting him.

"We need to hurry, Malak is moving the Sith fleet and massing for another attack. We need to find the secret behind the Star Maps and she is the key, the Force is giving her the visions to find them and we must obey, the Council has sent Nemo to investigate the ruins where Malak and I spoke to that strange droid... I hope there is an answer."

The following Morning Brin was asked to investigate a disturbance to the east of the enclave after being given a lengthy lecture over the dangers of falling to the dark side and of the redemption of Ulic Qel Droma. Revan was asked by the Council to settle a dispute between the Sandral and Matale estates with Mission while Bastila was investigating a murder of a local settler with Zalbaar as backup. Brin walked through the grove warily as Carth and Canderous eyes the surroundings with suspicion.

"I don't like this place flyboy."

Canderous said quietly as he spotted a Mandalorian corpse near a set of ruins. Without warning or provocation a young woman walked from the ruins and raised her hand, activating a lightsaber. Brin turned to see Carth and Canderous frozen in place as the woman advanced.

"I will be your doom!"

As the battle erupted Revan and Bastila stood on a nearby hillside watching with interest as Brin and the other woman locked in a deadly duel. After several minutes of fighting Brin managed to use the Force to knock the other woman down, her lightsaber rolling away Brin advanced and leveled her saber on her opponents throat.

"Why did you attack me!"

She said with a hint of anger. The other woman glared angrily at her.

"I am Juhani! This is my grove! My place of darkness!"

Revan and Bastila approached slowly and quietly as Brin and Juhani talked. Revan sighed in relief when he sensed the anger die down between the women, replaced by sorrow and fear. Waiting silently nearby Revan watched as Juhani released Canderous and Carth from their stasis and ran towards the enclave. Despite Canderous' protests and Carth's indignant comment Brin ignored their advice to.

"Blast the damn cat Sith."

Brin was momentarily shocked when she saw Revan and Bastila standing together watching her, she did not sense their presences the whole time and with the training bond she shared with the jedi she was surprised.

"How long have you two been there?"

She said as Carth and Canderous shifted their attention to the Jedi.

"Long enough to see you do a good thing."

Bastila said softly with a smile. Brin smiled back and asked of their assignments.

"Well it turned out their were both guilty, they have been taken back to the enclave to undergo a trial."

Brin turned to Revan who went into a lengthy explanation of the Sandral and Matale feud.

"So a couple of kids in love ended the little feud. huh?"

Carth said with a hint of a grin. Canderous glared at Revan and nearly shouted.

"You should have just killed them, or sent the kid back to his father and taken the reward. You're not getting soft on me are you?"

Revan began to laugh but stopped when he noticed Canderous' serious look.

"Only on farmers and children."

Revan replied with a shrug that seemed to appease the Mandalorian. The next morning Brin, Revan and Bastila found themselves standing before the Star map after a shared dream between the three.

'What is the Star Forge anyways?"

Brin said to no one in particular as Revan copied down the coordinates for the other worlds the Star map indicated.

"It could be a weapon of some sort.."

"Maybe a factory?"

The group of Jedi made their way back to the enclave to report their findings to the Jedi Council. After a debate and a ceremony to Knight Juhani, Revan found himself seated in the Ebon Hawk's lounge with his companions.

"This is serious and it is going to get really dangerous, none of you have to come along... well except Brin and Bastila and Juhani..." Revan waited until the laughter died down.

"I don't have anything better to do."

Canderous replied with a shrug as he turned his attention to Carth.

"Just as long as I'm no left out of the loop"

"Left out of the loop, what do you mean?"

Brin asked with concern as Carth snapped.

"Left out of the loop, you know not being told what is going on. Look at you Brin, you're a neophyte Padawan that is supposed to go gallivanting across the galaxy with three Knights, one who just returned from the dark side."

"Do you think we can have some privacy for a moment?"

Brin asked, turning her attention to the rest of the crew. As they exited the Hawk Revan spotted Mission arguing with a Twilek woman and decided to intervene.

"Hello, are you a friend of Mission's?"

"This is Lena."

Mission said angrily. After a colorful argument and a few choice swear words Revan found himself standing at the bottom o the ramp again listening to the muffled argument between Carth and Brin. Revan smirked towards Bastila.

"We aren't that bad are we?"

Bastila shook her head and sighed.

"Only on the best days..."

Even Canderous laughed at that remark and after the argument died down between Carth and Brin the crew found themselves en route to Tatooine. After a discussion with Mission, Revan found himself promising he'd find her brother on Tatooine.

"Alright Mission, we'll look for Griff..."

Revan paused for a moment before continuing.

"... You know Lena may have been telling the truth..."

After a short argument and a few tears Mission finally settled down and Revan found himself in the maintenance area with Canderous discussing the politics behind the Mandalorian wars. Revan had to admit after a while Canderous' stories and his sense of Mandalorian honor were making sense. Revan spotted Bastila trying to slip by and decided to follow.

"How are you doing Bast?"

Bastila shrugged and sat quietly on a bunk as Revan sat next to her.

"I've been thinking about my mother and father for some reason..."

Revan took a moment to recall the countless discussions he and Bastila had of her parents.

"I'm sure they are still on Talravin, maybe when this is all over we can visit them?"

Bastila frowned slightly at the comment.

"I- I don't know, the Code says.-"

"Bastila honey, you know what I think about the Code."

Bastila smiled faintly.

"That same thing you do about the Council."

"Old and in need of some change."

They said in unison. Bastila sighed and laid down in her bed looking at the ceiling absently.

"What ever happened to life being simple?"

"Come on now, we're Knights, lets not think this way!"

Bastila narrowed her eyes in suspicion.  
"Whatever you are planning, don't even think about it."

Several minutes later Revan left the women's crew quarters nursing a cut on the side of his head.

"Woo that looks pretty nasty, what happened?"

Mission asked loudly, Revan felt his head throb and groaned.

"I tossed Bastila in the refresher and turned the cold water on, she didn't appreciate it."

"No I didn't and if you think you are getting off that easily you are sorely mistaken!"  
Bastila hissed as she chased after him, half soaked and pulled him back into the quarters. Mission suppressed a snicker as Revan paled slightly and was dragged by the Jedi to his impending doom.

"Sorry, can't help you Rev."

Revan was tossed none to gently on the bed and Bastila applied bacta gel and a disinfectant against the wound.

"Do you really have to do this, I mean I can just use the Force to-"

"No, you had to press my buttons, you are going to pay!"

Bastila said with a grin applying the antiseptic. Revan winced slightly and sighed.

"It did get your mind off things for a while thought?"

He said with a smile as Bastila shoved him back into the bed.

"Sometimes you are just too much, why don't you go speak with Brin or Carth about the geopolitical temperament of the Sith Empire or something unless you'd prefer staying around here and driving me insane."

"Hey, what can I say its fun..."

Revan replied with a shrug as Bastila glared at him.

"Fun? Fun? Driving me insane is your idea of Fun?"

Revan grinned as Bastila sighed and muttered the Jedi Code to herself.

"You know you love it."

Bastila frowned and look at the floor.

"You Revan are a very odd man, I don't know if I should be angry that you constantly joke about serious matters or grateful that you can always lighten the mood..."

Noticing the serious tone Revan decided to cut his losses.

"I try, it keeps my mind off things... and it is always dangerous to look at a situation too long."

Bastila raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she lay on the bed and sighed.

"You will pay for this one day Revan I swear."

She said, indicating her soaked Jedi robed, Revan gave her a mock-hurt expression and indicated the cut on his head.

"What Princess bashing me over the head with a lightsaber wasn't enough for you?"

Bastila gave Revan a calculating grin and closed her eyes, leaning back into her bed. Revan did not like the silence and carefully made his way out of the room, looking over his shoulder cautiously he heard Bastila yell down the corridor.

"Be prepared."

"Revenge is of the dark side Bastila!"

Revan had little hope the play would work in his favor and decided it would be a good idea to be a light sleeper the next few nights. As he walked into the lounge area of the Ebon Hawk en route to Tatooine, Revan spotted the newest addition to the crew and decided to get to know her better.

"Hello, Knight Juhani if I am not mistaken?"

The Cathar woman looked up, slightly started but calmed and purred slightly.

"Y- Yes, please call me Juhani."

Revan smiled warmly and sat next to the young woman.

"My name is Wedge Suron, most people refer to me as Rev-"

Revan noticed the woman wince before continuing.

".. its my middle name, Wedge Rev Suron..."

The former Dark Lord inwardly rolled his eyes as the Cathar Jedi tensed.

"... So.. Juhani... how do you enjoy the Order?"

Juhani didn't respond, she merely purred slightly and stared at the floor as if something else was clouding her thoughts. Revan remained silent for a moment, studying the woman and her heavily shielded mind.

"I- I feel I must apologize for my actions against Brin, I know you are a close friend of hers and one of the Jedi overseeing her training..."

The young Jedi frowned and stared intently at the floor, her head lowered in shame. Revan shook his head and waved away the comment.

"Not a problem Juhani, if you ever need anything you know I'm here and I'm sure Brin would also like to get to know you better, we are a family here when we are on a mission, everyone is important and everyone is essential."

Revan noticed the genuine look of gratitude in Juhani's yellow eyes as she stared at him for a moment and nodded.

"I- I thank you, I must begin my meditations however.. perhaps we can talk at a later time?"

"Certainly, whatever you need, just let me know."

Revan replied happily with a smile, he watched as the young Cathar woman he rescued on Taris years before walked past and into the rear of the Hawk to meditate. Sighing, Revan made his way to the cockpit, instantly falling under the scrutiny of Brin and Carth. Carth was finishing off yet another argument with Brin and the anger radiated from both like heat from a fire, Revan sat silently in one of the chairs and checked the readouts. _Seven more hours..._ Carth ignored Revan as he continued his discussion with Brin.

"I don't understand why you are having visions or how your Force abilities just seem to appear out of nowhere, there is a connection somewhere... Something else is going on here that the Jedi aren't telling us about..."

Carth said pointedly as Brin sighed and threw her arms up in exasperation.

"You know what, we should elect you for the galaxy's most paranoid man. Not every single person is out to get you, why would the Jedi send someone as important as Bastila along just to be offered up as a sacrificial lamb to the Sith, you need to calm down flyboy."

Carth scowled for a moment before his face lightened to a frown and he looked out the viewport to the hyperspace around them.

"There just seems to be something strange about all this... about the other.."

Revan noticed Carth staring at him and rolled his eyes as he stood and straightened his black cloak.

"If you'll excuse me I think I need to go speak with Darth Malak about where he is going to intercept us."

Brin laughed quietly as Carth slumped and shook his head.

"That isn't what I meant Wedge, there is just... I never met Revan but I met Malak, I can say I was impressed by him when I met him. I remember looking up to him and his master, they were our heroes, our saviors and then they stab us in the back... I'm glad Revan got what he did, I just hope we can stop Malak before this slaughter spreads..."

Revan winced inwardly but maintained an indifferent facade as he shrugged and shifted his attention to Brin.

"Well Padawan Tachi, being the eldest Jedi and seeing as Miss Shan is asleep at the moment I think it is time you practiced meditating."

The former Dark Lord raised his hand to silence the protests and motioned to the rear of the ship.

"Knight Juhani is meditating at this very moment, perhaps she can help you, I would like to discuss something with Mister Onasi."

Brin slowly rose for the copilot's seat and trudged to her meditation session. Revan watched the longing gaze in Carth's eyes as he followed Brin.

"Who was she?"

"Huh?"

Carth jumped slightly as he turned to the Jedi Knight.

"Nothing, I was just admiring the scenery."

Revan narrowed his eyes. _That is my sister you're talking about... We're walking about..._

"You're not fooling me Onasi."

Carth sighed and sat back in his chair, staring once more at the stars as they passed. After a long silence Carth caved in an spoke.

"I had a wife and a son on Telos when it was bombed by the Sith fleet... she- Brin she reminds me so much of my wife, she's independent and smart and she packs a punch."

Carth absently rubbed his shoulder and smiled slightly, Revan nodded and followed Carth's gaze.

"You're feeling guilty about something.."

It was more of a statement than a question as Revan turned back to the hardened soldier. Carth's weary look gave Revan his answer.

"I wasn't there when she needed me, I was powerless to stop it... My best friend... my mentor stabbed me in the back and turned on us, he bombed my world into submission, I remember holding Morgana in my arms as she died..."

Revan felt a pang of guilt enter him. _This was my fault.._ The Jedi and the soldier sat in thoughtful silence until a sigh escaped Carth and he continued.

"Her last words were simple really, she said she wanted me to be happy, not to be sad and linger on her.. she wanted Dustil- My son to have a mother... She didn't want me to waste away in the army..."

Carth closed his eyes and shook slightly, releasing another sigh he locked his brown eyes with Revan's.

"I didn't have the heart to tell her Dustil had died as well, we never even found a body, there was nothing for us to bury... "

Revan saw Carth's eyes shine slightly but no tears came forth, he pulled the edges of his cloak tightly around him, suddenly feeling cold.

"Well, I'm certain Brin would a good friend Carth and who knows... maybe Dustil did make it out of there, maybe he is safe."

"I want to believe that... I want to know he is alright, but there was nothing..."

Carth closed his eyes and remained that way for several minutes.

"The Force is telling me that you will have happiness in your life again Carth, I don't know where this will come from, but there is more to life that revenge and fighting."

Carth opened his eyes and nodded, giving a slightly grateful look at Revan before standing.

"I'd better go get some rest before we hit Tatooine, I have a feeling we are all going to be busy."

"That we are."  
Carth walked slowly from the cockpit towards his quarters, stopping to watch as Brin sat in the engine room silently meditating in a light Force trance, she opened her eyes and smiled warmly to the soldier before resuming her meditation, Carth smiled back and went to the men's quarters to rest. Revan shifted to the pilots seat and cursed under his breath.

"Damn conscience, it was all so much simpler when I was insane and evil."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Explanation: Destiny's Knight Chapter 16, takes place on Tatooine during the retarded jump in my story. I would like to seriously apologize but those of you who write know how inspiration and writer's block work. I hope you enjoy this chapter and can forgive my... lack of insight before. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 16: Tatooine

"Ehhh."

Revan groaned as he stepped from the Ebon Hawk's ramp and into the harsh glare of Tatooine's twin suns.

"What was the Force thinking when it made this world?"

Revan asked to no one in particular as he stepped onto the duracrete of the landing platform and allowed his eyes to adjust for a moment to the bright light. Brin and Carth followed and looked around, frowning at the heat.

"I think the Force was throwing what it had left here after creating the universe..."

Carth added as he glanced towards Brin and grinned. Revan shook his head and stepped forward to speak to the Czerka representative. After some Force-manipulation Revan stepped past the slightly confused representative and walked briskly to a nearby merchant who had a weapon that caught his eye.

_"That last time I saw that... no, it couldn't be..."_

"Excuse me, that is an Echani ritual brand is it not?"

The Merchant, who Revan recognized as one of the strange two headed alien species he had met in the Taris Undercity looked up and greeted him, handing him the weapon and going into a detailed description of its history. At hearing his own name mentioned, Revan raised a questioning eyebrow and examined the weapon with more scrutiny. It was the weapon of Yusanis' Brand, the weapon of the elite Echani he had slain years before during his reign as the Dark Lord. A small amount of shame entered Revan when he recalled the reason, he having killed the Echani Senator and the warrior seeking justice. Revan shuddered slightly and gazed at the poorly kept weapon.

"I'll take it."

Paying the eight thousand credits the weapon cost he walked back to the Ebon Hawk and brought Mission and Bastila along, leaving Carth and Brin to explore the port and leaving Canderous and Juhani behind to guard the Ebon Hawk. Leaving the newly purchased weapon behind, Revan walked briskly through the streets of Anchorhead and came across Brin and Carth, arguing with a Duros. Sensing that it was not a dangerous argument, Revan continued, though Bastila stopped and went pale as she overheard part of the conversation. Revan stopped and turned, his brow furrowed for a moment before Bastila spoke.

"I- I would like to check out the Cantina if you don't mind..."

She said softly, shielding her thoughts from Revan. Revan nodded and watched her leave, deciding it would be best to mediate the argument.

"Is there a problem here?"

He asked as he approached the Duros and his friends. The Duros looked at him for a moment before spitting angrily.

"Humans!"

And stalked away. Revan looked over his shoulder to where Mission was giggling.  
"What about humans?"

Mission shrugged and continued giggling as Revan turned to Brin and Carth.

"What was that all about?"

Carth rolled his eyes and motioned his arm to where the Duros had walked off.

"Oh that Duros was complaining about some woman named Helena who is in the Cantina ordering everyone around and he decided to complain to us about it."

Revan frowned for a moment and looked off to where Bastila had gone.

"Helena did you say?"

Carth nodded.

"Yea why?"

Revan waved Carth off when he felt a dark shadow in his mind.

"There are Sith here..."

Carth and Brin immediately readied themselves, their hands going to their blasters and lightsaber. Brin's eyes scanned the surrounding area as Revan commed Bastila.

"Bast."

"What is it?"

She asked coldly, surprising Revan slightly.

"Uh, I can sense Sith here..."

"How many?"

Bastila's voice was slightly worried and Revan noted that her mind seemed elsewhere.  
"I'm not certain, possible three or four."

"I'm coming back."

Bastila responded before cutting the communication. Revan closed his eyes and drew on the Force to mask their presence while Brin commed Juhani and Canderous about the situation. Several moments later Bastila returned, her lightsaber in hand as she cautiously looked at their surroundings.

"Alright, I think it would be a good idea for you and Mission to return to the Hawk."

Revan motioned for Mission to go with Carth back to the Ebon Hawk.

"Go with them Brin, make sure you shield your presence, we don't want them putting a tracking device on the Hawk or anything else..."

Brin nodded and moved quickly with Carth and a protesting Mission.   
"Now what."

Bastila added in an irritated voice. Revan regarded her for a moment with a frown before asking softly.

"Is something wrong?"

Bastila sight and looked Revan in the eye.

"Yes, something is very wrong, all I want to do is get this over with."

Revan nodded.

"Stay back until you can get an idea of their fighting style. These could be assassins or apprentices, but there is also the chance that they are Sith Masters and-"

"I know, lets just get it over with."

Revan could sense something was bothering Bastila greatly and decided the best distraction would be killing Sith. Pulling his azure saber from his belt he moved quickly around the corner and leapt on top of a building, shielding his presence as Bastila activated her staff and allowed her aura to flare slightly, alerting the Sith to her presence. One of the Sith immediately activated his weapon and rushed off towards Bastila as the other two followed quickly behind. Revan watched from above, his black cloak billowing slightly in the wind and the suns casting his shadow away from the Sith. As the first Sith rushed past, Revan pulled a vibroblade from his cloak and waited as the other two followed, leaping down he slit one of the Sith's throats and threw the vibroblade into the Sith's shocked companion. The Dark Jedi fell to the ground and Revan turned his attention to where the previous Sith had gone, finding Bastila standing over his corpse and pulling a datapad from his cloak.

"Anything?"

Revan asked with a slight frown, sensing the annoyance nearly peaking in Bastila. Bastila scowled at the datapad and threw it to him, stalking off towards the Cantina. Revan read the datapad and frowned as holos of each of the Ebon Hawk crew appeared.

"Where did he find out who was with us..."

Revan muttered as he searched the Sith's corpse for any other clues. Unsuccessful, Revan followed Bastila's path towards the Cantina. A disturbance in the Force cause Revan to increase his footsteps, he could sense Bastila was troubled greatly by something and burst into the Cantina, plowing over a Czerka representative and stopping dead in his tracks when he caught sight of two women locked in a heated argument. Revan gaped at Bastila for a moment, her face locked in a deep scowl as she glared at an older woman.

"What did you do to him!"

She snapped. The older woman glared back and sighed, throwing her arms to her sides.

"If you don't want to help then leave me be child."

She resigned, it was obvious to Revan that the woman was weary and her presence in the Force was nearly non existent. Revan waited until Bastila finished her arguments and turned, slightly surprised to see him watching the exchange. Bastila quickly schooled her features and walked past him, saying she was going back to the Ebon Hawk to meditate. The former Dark Lord watched as Bastila walked away, turning his attention to the woman she had been arguing with.

"Excuse me, Milady."

Revan asked as the woman sat down and sighed heavily, likely worn out from arguing with Bastila and glared at him.

"What do you want?"

She snapped, eyeing the man in disapproval. Revan felt uneasy under the steely blue gaze and his confident stance waned slightly.

"Well I uh... I'm a friend of Bastila's and I was wondering if I could help, she seems... upset and detached ever since we've arrived and seeing your argument I was wondering if you could shed some light on... recent events."

The woman's cold gaze became even colder, which Revan had not thought possible and her eyes seemed to pick him apart piece by piece. Revan suddenly felt like a Gizak a speeder's headlights and shifted slightly, chastising his nervousness.

_"This is ridiculous, I was the Dark Lord of the Sith and a Jedi Knight, I shouldn't be this uncomfortable around a Force-blind."_

The woman continued to glare at him coldly, her eyes looking over his features before she shook her head.

"My name is Helena Shan, Bastila is my daughter... So you are her _friend_ then?"

She asked, emphasizing the word friend. Revan suddenly felt the reason for his discomfort and suddenly felt about ten times as uncomfortable as he stumbled over his next words.

"Well- I uhm, yes, I've known Bastila since she joined the Order... I was actually with Master Vrook and Master Zhar when they took her from Talravin."

The woman scoffed slightly as her eyes narrowed and she looked the young man over again.

"Ah yes, the Padawan... Tell me, do you treat your mother like she did me? Is that what your Order teaches its students?"

Revan's nervousness vanished and slight surprise came over him as he looked up into the woman's cold gaze with one of his own.  
"My mother is dead, if you must know."

Revan felt his eye twitch slightly at the memory of his mother being murdered by Uthar and how he had spoken to the man in the cell on Coruscant, not knowing it was his mother's murderer.

_"I always thought it was Mandalores."_

Revan shook the memory from his mind, noting that he had come dangerously close to touching the Dark Side in his anger. The surprised and uneasy look he received from the woman before him elicited a heavy sigh from Revan.

"I'm sorry, my mother was murdered by a Sith Master years ago and... it is unpleasant to dwell on those thoughts."

"Ah, the Sith."

The woman nodded and motioned for Revan to seat himself at her table as she lifted a glass of Corellian ale.

"Perhaps you could tell me where she learned to be so spiteful, do the Jedi train that into you? I had always thought they trained their students to be mature adults..."

Again, Helena gave Revan a pointed glare. Revan sighed and motioned for a Jawa to bring him a stiff drink, knowing he would need it and turned back to the glaring woman.

"When I first met your daughter she seemed... traumatized about leaving her family behind... she also told me that it was her mother that made the decision to send her to the Jedi."

Revan gave Helena a pointed look of his own and continued,

"She spent many years trying to overcome that pain, a child's mind is fragile and their minds can create things that may or may not have happened and they may harbor those... memories for most of their life..."

Helena's glare softened to a scowl.  
"I see..."

She turned her blue eyes to Revan's brown and he was surprised to see concern for once in them instead of resentment or bitterness.

"She loved her father and he loved her terribly in return... as I do... "  
Helena paused and sighed, it was clear to Revan that the woman was in physical pain as well as mental anguish.

"He was a treasure hunter, always going off around the galaxy and searching ruins of whatnot. He was just back from one of his hunts when the Jedi came and he had almost been killed... I didn't want that kind of life for our daughter... she would have followed him anywhere and he knew it as well as I did."

"And that is why you gave her to the Order."

Revan added softly, nodding his head as he nodded thanks to the server and took the Alderaniaan ale in his hand.

"I can tell you that she had a lot of trouble opening up to people and the painful memory of being taken form you and her father ate away at her for years... I am sad to say I didn't see it for years. She also lost a friend to the Mandalorian wars... and I can tell you that she took that hard."

Revan closed his eyes, not wanting to remember his betrayal of the Jedi or even worse, of Bastila when he fell to the Dark Side's promise of power and control.

"I see..."  
Helena nodded, her expression softer than he's seen it as she mulled over the information fo Bastila's difficult youth.

"Well I am sorry to hear that..."

She looked over to Revan and offered a warm smile.  
"But I am glad she had found friends like you, I can tell you truly care for her. Have you told her yet how you feel?"

Revan nearly spit out his drink in surprise and heard the laughter of the woman as she waved off his shocked expression.  
"Oh she's as stubborn as her father, if she was willing to end our argument at your mere presence..."

Helena's smile shifted to a grin as she eyed the young man, causing the familiar feeling of a lab-gizak to return to Revan.

Helena had the tach to let the rest of her statement hang in the air as Revan decided it would be a very good idea to order another drink.

"So what was it you two were talking about anyways?"

Revan felt Helena's aura flicker and the pain that weighed on her mind assaulted his senses, surprising the Knight.

"Her father was killed while searching for a Krayt Dragon pearl, he wanted to find the damn thing so he could pay for my treatments and-"

The woman stopped at the mention of her treatments.

"He was killed by the dragon and I asked if she would retrieve his holocron for me, I am unable to go myself and I-"

"Hold on a second, your treatments?"

Revan asked. Helena sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes.

"I'm dying, there isn't anything the doctors can do about it, that is why her father and I came here. He had hoped the dry climate would help and he went on that damned fool adventure of his and got himself killed. I told him there was nothing he could do but he wouldn't listen. I just wanted something to see my husband again before I die... please, don't tell Bastila. She told me you were on an important mission and she was never one to mince words. I don't want her own grief to weigh her down."

Revan reached for the bond he shared with Bastila at that moment and felt the young Jedi's torrent of emotions.

"I think this is weighing heavily on her mind as it is. She is in pain... I don't think time will heal this, she needs to talk to you, hear what you've told me. Bastila is a Jedi Knight and she will know you speak the truth."

A sudden wave of determination washed through the bond Revan shared with Bastila and he jumped slightly at the shift.  
"I beg your pardon, Milady but I must be going. I will search for this Krayt dragon and I will try to send Bastila to speak with you."

Helena nodded understanding and silently thanked the Knight, shooing him away when he lingered and suggested visiting a local Healer at his expense.

"I'll have none of that, go on and take care of my daughter."

Helena gave Revan a knowing smile as the Knight raised his eyebrow and turned, suddenly wary of the woman. Entering the harsh sunlight of Tatooine's suns, Revan followed his Force sense to find Brin, Bastila and Mission in the Czerka office arguing with the Czerka official. Revan's attention fell to a woman who stood nearby, her clothing was standard to that of most of the inhabitants of Tatooine but the Jedi could easily sense the despair emanating off the woman.

"Excuse me, Milady, is there something I can help you with?"

He asked as he approached the woman. The woman turned her attention to him after jumping slightly at his firm voice but calmed, offering a weak smile.  
"Please, could you help me? I have nothing... nothing left."

Revan could feel the woman was telling the truth and the desperation emanating from her as well as the sorrow was nearly unbearable.

"My name is Rev, what do you need?"

She woman clasped her hands together and bowed slightly.

"Oh thank you, Thank you! I don't have anywhere else to turn."

The woman launched into a detailed description of her husband's death and Revan could feel her trying to hide her anguish as she spoke. The woman pulled what looked like a bone of some kind from her bag and showed it to the Jedi.  
"This is a wraid plate, my husband found it when he went, before... He said it was valuable, could you sell it for me? I'm not a hunter and they won't buy it from me."

Revan eyed the bone for a moment, rubbing his chin.

"I don't have a hunting licence... but... I have friends I can sell that too."

"You'll buy it! I don't know much about hunting but I know it is worth at least five hundred credits."

Revan nodded and fumbled through his cloak finding a thousand Credit chip and handing it to the woman.

"I'll give you twice that."

The woman's eyes widened in genuine surprise as she handed Revan the Wriad plate and bowed graciously.

"One Thousand Credits! Oh thank you, you've saved us, I don't know how to thank you."

Revan sighed and looked the plate over.

"Helping you is thanks enough."

_"And I have plenty of sins to make up for in my time."_

The woman moved forward, taking his hand and clasping it tightly as she smiled warmly and bowed.

"You've saved my family, for whatever it means, May the Force be with you."

Revan bowed and moved to place the Wriad plate in his pack when his cloak was caught slightly in the wind and it blew the black cloak away to reveal his lightsaber. The surprise in the woman's eyes told Revan she had not known he was a Jedi.  
"You're a Jedi?"

Revan nodded and brushed the sand from his knees.

"It is a Jedi's duty to help those in need."

The woman nodded, and gave a bow.  
"Of course, Master Jedi. The Jedi will always have my gratitude, and you as well."

"May the Force be with you."

Revan bowed and made his way back to the Czerka office to find Bastila and Brin walking away as Mission interrogated a Duros as to the whereabouts of her brother.

"What's going on?"

Bastila looked at Revan curiously giving him a 'what do you have planned look,' while Brin sighed in frustration and made a rude hand gesture towards the Czerka official.

"Czerka bitch says we have to kill a whole village of the local Nomadic tribe to get a hunting licence and that we can't leave Anchorhead without one... I'm half a mind to just jump over the wall."

Revan nodded agreement.

"I think that would be a good idea, but we still need to find that Starmap..."

Brin gave Revan a blank look for a moment before realization dawned on her.

"What do you have ticking in that Jedi brain of yours?"

Bastila, who had been fuming as well from the argument with the 'Czerka bitch.' Turned to Revan and could see him calculating the dozens of variables in his plan. With a sigh of frustration she grabbed Brin's arm and began dragging the older woman back to the Ebon Hawk.

"You don't want to know and neither do I."

Revan smirked slightly before calling back to Bastila.

"Hey you may want to stop by the Cantina, I have a friend there who is interested in speaking With you."

Bastila shot Revan a glare that would melt Hoth.  
"Traitor."

She hissed as she quickened her retreat. Revan sighed and felt through the bond he shared that the younger Jedi was taking what he said to heart, though reluctantly. The former Dark Lord strolled into the Czerka office like he owned it, much like he did as the Dark Lord when he entered a room and turned a dismissive look to the Czerka representative.

"I'm looking for some work and I heard you were offering up a lot of credits."The Czerka representative took a look at the imposing, black-clad man and nodded. With a little manipulation, Revan was able to obtain a hunting licence and the last known location of Griff. Turning to the still arguing Mission and the Duros he called the girl to follow. Mission frowned and turned to look at him.

"What about Griff?"

She whined, Revan sighed and closed the distance,. whispering to the girl.

"Griff has been taken prisoner and if you want to get him out, I'm going to need your help..."  
Revan cast his eyes to the Czerka representative who was watching him warily.

"... And a little tach."

Mission nodded, deathly serious as she followed Revan from the Czerka office. Revan dropped the Wraid Plate off at the hunter's lounge and threatened the Gammorheans before walking back to the dusty streets and being verbally assaulted by a Duros.

"So you're the murderer the Czerka hired!"

Revan sighed and held up his hand, explaining a small part of his plan to screw over Czerka. The Duros seemed slightly shocked but offered help as well as his name. Revan thanked the man and asked that he wait near the Swoop track for him. The Jedi Knight and his Twilek companion made their way to the droid shop the Duros had spoken of and Revan nearly fell down when he entered the shop from surprise, his eyes falling on a crimson battle droid.

"By the Force..."

"Ah, a Customer!"  
The Ithorian merchant greeted and launched into a rather amateur explanation of HK-47's functions. Revan could not fight the grin as he stared at the droid.

"Are you interested?"

The Ithorian, Yuka Laka asked in a slightly hopeful voice. Revan fought to keep a straight face and turned to the man.  
"I'm interested, let's talk price."  
"Five thousand credits!"

The Ithorian demanded, Revan's smirk vanished, replaced by a skeptical look as he turned his attention to the droid.

"I don't know... he doesn't seem too cooperative."

Revan could feel the aura of the droid pulse With dark energies and suddenly felt the urge to snap the Ithorian's neck. Turning to the man he fixed him With a contemptuous glare at the offer of four thousand credits.

"Four thousand credits, look at him. Its obvious to anyone who knows anything about droids that he hasn't been taken care of..."

Revan eyes HK for a moment and noted that several components were missing.

"And it looks like the Jawas already scrapped him before you found him!"

Revan snapped, pondering how his loyal assassin droid had come into the service of this particular Ithorian.  
"I- uh, well. Two thousand five hundred credits is as low I can go."

Yuka sighed as he glanced warily at the droid.

"That is a fair price."  
Revan lied as he laughed inwardly, handing the credits to the Ithorian and offering to buy several components that he would likely need to properly reactivate HK. Revan walked over to the assassin droid, motioning for Mission to come out of earshot of the Ithorian merchant.

"I can't believe this, Mish. This was my personal assassin droid I used to use as the Dark Lord."

"Wow..."

Mission muttered as she eyes the imposing droid's demonic features.  
"I can tell."

Revan frowned slightly at the wording and turned his attention to repairing the many corrupted and damaged circuits, satisfied he activated the droid.  
"Introduction: Greetings Master. My designation is HK-47, I see that you have repaired my poorly maintained circuitry and have purchased me from the Ithorian, Yuka Laka. This is a most satisfactory arrangement."

Revan smirked knowingly and backed away from the droid, crossing his arms.

"HK-47: Activate core memory protocol one-alpha-two, Submatrix: Bastila Shan. Command: Restore core functionality."

HK's eyes shifted to a crimson glow as it's head swivelled for a moment, looking down at it's maker.  
"Master! It is a pleasure to see you again, I was led to believe that you had been terminated and that was most unsatisfactory."

Revan's smirk grew.

"I'm interested to hear what has happened since we last spoke, my friend but now is not the time."

HK's eyes lit up With anticipation as it pulled a large blaster rifle from Force-knows-where.

"Excited Query: Are we to engage in some unadulterated killing, Master?"

Revan chuckled for a moment, noting Mission's sudden discomfort.  
"Maybe later, these are my orders HK, do not terminate any life forms unless they attack you first or I say so, and..."

Revan pulled the datapad the Sith assassin had been carrying and loaded it into HK's port.  
"You are not to kill anyone on this datapad under any circumstances, is that understood?"

"Weary resignation: Of course, Master."

Revan nodded and turned to Mission.

"See? Harmless."

Mission gave an unconvinced smile before following Revan and his new toy from the droid shop. HK threatened Yuka Laka for a moment before following his master. As soon as Revan, HK and Mission exited Anchorhead they were accosted by a woman who spoke in a deathly even tone about her plans to murder her husband and gave Revan a contemptuous glare before going back to the city.  
"Wow, someone needs a marriage counselor."

Mission noted as the woman left. Revan sighed and turned to HK, who offered the woman his services to kill her husband.

"HK, we're going to need to talk about your personality."  
"Objection: It was you who programmed me, Master. I cannot restrain my lust for ridding the universe of meatbags..."

Revan chuckled at the 'meatbag' statement and shook his head.

"How about you just kill the original meatbag."

HK's eyes lit up and the droid spoke again.

_"If droids could drool..."_

Revan rolled his eyes.

"Anticipation: It would be most satisfactory to terminate the jawless meatbag for you, Master."

"Jawless meatbag?"

Mission's eyes were wide for a moment before she burst into laughter.  
"You mean to tell em that Malak was the first person this... thing referred to as a meatbag?"

Revan nodded as HK launched into a description.  
"Explanation: My master's former pupil once asked me what I thought of him, and I informed him of his meatbag status, he was unimpressed but my master found the remark humorous and programmed me so that I would continue to use the remark. It drove his pupil to great lengths of frustration."

Mission's initial laughter burst into fits of giggles and Revan had to wait for the girl to recover, turning down HK's offer to terminate the 'blue meatbag's' laughter. After eliminating several Sandpeople sentries and stealing their robes, Revan and Mission were able to enter the Sandpeople Enclave and speak with the leader. Not wanting to walk miles through the desert again, Revan decided to take the swoop bike stored in the Ebon Hawk back to the Sandpeople village after speaking with the Duros and convincing him to speak with his friend, who happened to be the Czerka supply manager, into giving him some moisture vaporizers. Revan unloaded the devices and HK from his swoop, leading Mission and Brin, who had decided to join them after setting eyes on the droid Rev had 'decided to buy.'

"I couldn't stand being locked on that ship with Carth and Bastila anymore, those two anymore. Canderous said something about Bastila getting captured fairly easily by the Vulkars and she went ballistic, then Carth make some wise-crack about the Mandalorians losing too easily during the war and I swear I thought Canderous was going to take that Echani weapon you bought and decapitate him."

Revan sighed and shook his head.

"I leave for two hours and everything goes to hell... Maybe you should do the work next time under these damned suns and I'll stay on the nice climate regulated ship..."

Brin chuckled and shook her head, waving away the comment.

"Not in your life, I'm just glad one of these maps isn't on Hoth."

Revan nodded agreement and after a translation by HK they managed to gather the location of the Starmap form the Sandpeople as well as a detailed map to where it lay. Revan decided that it would be easier just to have the Ebon Hawk pick them up after freeing several Jawas and Mission's brother, who he instantly disliked. Carth brought the Ebon Hawk over the broken-down sandcrawler, where Revan had convinced the others to wait. Loading everything on the Hawk they made their way back to Anchorhead and dropped the Jawas and Mission's brother off. After an argument and a few hundred credits the Twilek left. Revan had to resist granting HK permission to obliterate the scumbag and after a brief probe of the man's mind he had no wish to see him again, though Mission was hopeful. Revan marveled at how forgiving Mission was, she had offered the scum a chance even after he admitted to leaving her behind on Taris and asking for credits.

_"Then again, she didn't hold anything against me, perhaps I can help her brother out... for her sake."_

After some careful deliberation, Revan convinced the others that taking the Hawk to the cavern where the Starmap lie was the best plan and after mere moments they had landed over the cavern. Revan watched as two nearby men argued and one rushed into the cave.

"Idiot."

Revan muttered as he approached the Twilek man, who he recognized from the Hunter's lounge.

"Komad, how nice to see you again."

The Twilek sighed as he heard the scream from his companion and turned to Revan, offering a share in the prize if he could lead the Krayt dragon from the cave and warning about Sandpeople. Revan had a better solution and used the Force to coax the dragon from it's nest, using the Ebon Hawk's turrets, much to HK's delight to kill the beast when the Mines failed to kill it instantly. Komad offered his thanks and cut open the beast's throat, handing one of the crystals to Revan while he said a small hunter's prayer over the beast's corpse and made his way to his speeder, disappearing over the dunes. The Dark Lord was about to enter the cave when he stopped and turned, staring at a nearby sand dune for a moment.

"Canderous..."

He said into his wrist communicator. The Mandalorian acknowledged.

"We have company to the east, get to the gun turrets and prepare a proper welcome."

Canderous grinned.

"Sure thing, boss."

Revan, Bastila and Brin entered the cave where, much to Bastila's horror they found the few remains of her father. Revan helped carry the torn body from the cave, wanting to grant to man a proper funeral and solemnly handed the old and worn holocron he recovered from the man's utility belt to Bastila as Brin took down the coordinates of the Starmap. Upon exiting the cave, Revan noticed debris from several swoop bikes and saw Canderous, Carth and Juhani standing over a group of what looked suspiciously like corpses before the Mandalorian made a motion with his vibroblade and the group dispersed. Revan loaded Bastila's father's remained in the Ebon Hawk's cargo hold and brought the Hawk back to Anchorhead after speaking with the crew about the recent developments. Apparently Canderous had questioned Calo and discovered that Malak was tracking them and had assassins all over the worlds that held the Starmaps, waiting for them. Revan noticed that Bastila seemed withdrawn, her hand idly playing with the holocron and her eyes holding unshed tears. The former Dark Lord told the others he and Bastila would watch the ship and told them to go gather some supplies or explore for a while. Revan entered the women's quarters to find Bastila sitting in a corner holding the holocron and crying. The former Dark Lord walked into the rook and sat beside the young woman, giving her a compassionate look.

"Bastila, I'm so sorry..."

Bastila remained silent, holding the holocron as if it was her own life and staring blankly at the device, tears still falling down her cheeks. Revan placed a hand on her shoulder and fell her shrug his hand away.

"I am a Jedi, I can get past this..."

"The question is do you want to."

Revan said softly, ignoring the glare he received at the statement.

"Why wouldn't I want to!"

Bastila hissed.

"You have undergone Jedi training all your life, told to ignore your emotions for fear of falling to the Dark Side... This.. pain you feel is not something that will go away, it is something that will become part of you and it will linger with you for the rest of your life..."

Bastila's scowl shifted to a pained expression, the first of her grief leaking to the shared bond with Revan. Revan replaced his hand on her shoulder and spoke softly.

"You do not get over this, it is something that will be with you forever and will become who you are... I am so sorry but I cannot say it will all be better again, all I can do is offer my help."

"Help! Help?"  
Bastila shouted as she brushed his hand away again.

"What could you possibly do to help this... this void that- that wants to consume me."

"Fill that void with something else, this will hurt for a long time Bast... and each time you remember the pain will still be there as intense as it was when you found out but fill it with the love you shared for that man, what you respected in him... fill it with his memory, do what would make him proud. He would be proud of the woman you've become Bastila, he would love you regardless, what man couldn't..."

Bastila closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs as she drew them to her chest.

"I don't know what to do, I- I've never felt this... this-"

"Empty."

Bastila nodded, her eyes remaining securely closed.

"Yes..."

She sighed. Revan took Bastila's hand gently in his own and pulled her to her feet. Bastila swayed slightly and gave him a confused look.  
"There is more, isn't there."

Bastila nodded, fresh tears flowing from the blue depths of her eyes.

"My mother..."  
Revan smiled sadly.

"You love her, don't you."

Bastila nodded, looking more like a frightened child as she wept.

"She's my mother, I- I don;'t want to lose her."

Bastila collapsed into Revan's embrace and held tightly to him, sobbing for what seemed like an eternity before finally drawing away and holding securely to the holocron. Revan sent as much love and comfort as he could through the bond he shared with Bastila, he knew her pain all too well and he endured the pain alone, succumbing to the despair and falling.

"You will not fail, you will not fall, Bastila."

Bastila sighed, wiping her tears away.

"I suppose I should speak with mother then..."

Revan nodded and Bastila gave him a nervous, almost shy look.

"Do- do you mind coming with me..."

"How could I?"

Revan answered as he and Bastila made their way to the Cantina, running into Brin, Carth and Mission on the way.

"I left the droids on the Hawk, Bastila and I have some business to take care of before we leave."

Brin nodded and motioned behind her.

"You might want to watch it, the Mandalorian is a little annoyed. This Twilek, Vek I think came along and kept offering him this datapad. Turns out that offering a Mandalorian something that isn't theirs and lying to their face is an insult."

Revan turned to Bastila for a moment before turning back to Brin.

"What happened?"

Brin snorted as Carth continued.

"Well... he took the datapad and... killed the man with it... I've never seen anything like it before. Its not like the man didn't have it coming though, the datapad had something to do with assassins on it and I just got a bad feeling from him."

"Well that's a Mandalorian for you."

Revan muttered sarcastically as he and Bastila said their goodbyes and made their way to the Cantina. After a momentary argument from two pained women, Bastila and Helena made amends and spoke quietly with each other as Revan stood and spoke to an older, dark-skinned man about swoop racing. After several hours, Revan felt Bastila tugging on his mind and paid for the man he had been speaking with's drink before returning and listening to bastila and her mother say a bittersweet goodbye.

"Here, take these five hundred credits and go to Coruscant, speak with the Jedi, they can help you..."

Helena shook her head, batting the hand away.

"Bastila, I've told you there's nothing anyone can do and-"

"Please mother..."

Helena sighed and took the credits before a sudden thought crossed Revan's mind.

"Wait a minute..."

Helena and Bastila turned to Revan who gave them a slight, knowing grin.

"We're going to Kashyyyk next and Coruscant is on the way... if you don't mind sharing quarters with Princess Padawan, Catwoman, Miss Republic and the Blue Tarisian terror..."

Bastila and Helena agreed to the arrangement and they made a slight detour to Helena's apartment to pick up her belongings before returning to the Ebon Hawk. Revan had since stored Bastila's father's remains in a casket, the family choosing to bury him on Talravin as to their traditions. Revan had locked Canderous in the cargo hold with HK and Carth in the cockpit With Brin to prevent problems from arising and was fairly successful in making the crew appear sane. The crate of Gizak would have been a disaster if Revan hadn't used the Force to manipulate the Aqualish's mind. Revan breathed a sigh of relief at that note, horrified at what kind of damage a horde of Gizak would do to his ship. The stay on Coruscant was brief, a meeting with the Jedi High Council, and a private one later with only Bastila and Revan in attendance as they relayed their newest findings. Helena had been taken to the Temple's healing facility where Helena was receiving the best treatment in the galaxy. The Healers were optimistic, using Jedi Healing techniques they were certain they could cure the disease that seemed to be raging through Helena. Bastila was mortified at her mother's initial physical and had been quite persistent in convincing the Jedi to give her mother top priority. After saying goodbyes once more and a final meeting with the Council, which Revan had dreaded even before falling to the Dark Side, the Ebon Hawk crew made their way to their next destination. The Outer Rim, non-Republic world of Kashyyyk. The journey to the distant world had been lengthy and the crew seemed extremely tense in the way of being ambushed by a Sith fighter patrol when they stopped over Tholatin for repairs, after the Hawk's engines burned out. The delay had led Sith assassins to investigate and they had to fight their way out, narrowly escaping from a nearby Sith expeditionary force. The former Dark Lord noticed that Zalbaar had been extremely anxious when he discovered they were going to Kashyyyk and Revan suspected it had something to do with the 'trouble' Mission had told him Zalbaar was fleeing that brought him to Taris. The Jedi Knight made a note to speak with the Wookie about the problem before they reached the world and made his way to the cockpit to relieve Brin and take his watch.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Explanation: Destiny's Knight Chapter 16, takes place on Tatooine during the retarded jump in my story. I would like to seriously apologize but those of you who write know how inspiration and writer's block work. I hope you enjoy this chapter and can forgive my... lack of insight before. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 17: Kashyyyk

Revan's plan to learn more from Zalbaar of Kashyyyk failed miserably and the Knight respected the Wookie's privacy enough not to use the Force to manipulate him. Revan found himself walking through the walkways of Kashyyyk, near the Czerka office with Carth and Brin when Brin suggested that they go back to get Zalbaar. After dealing with the Ithorian Czerka representative and trying several times to convince them to stop operations, Revan snapped back to the Padawan in irritation.

"If you want him, go get him. He seems content staying on the Hawk."

Brin raised her eyebrows for a moment, giving Revan 'the look' as Carth stood back with a smirk.

"Its about time she shift that on someone else."

The soldier mused, causing Brin to turn her glare to him. Carth melted under the look and suggested that he get Mission and Zalbaar. Revan sighed and offered an apology.

"I'm sorry, it's just been stressful lately, finding out Calo Nord survived Taris and gave Malak descriptions of us all..."

Brin gave Revan a flustered look.

"Wedge Suron you are the strangest man I've ever met... next to flyboy of course."

She pouted as she turned her attention back to the Ebon Hawk, quirking an eyebrow when she noticed Carth, Mission and Zalbaar stopped near another human. Revan could feel Carth's surprise flare before the soldier's mind betrayed his thoughts.

"His son..."

Revan muttered as the thought struck him like a Bantha. Brin winced slightly at the intensity of the turmoil in Carth.

"What do you think happened..."

Brin asked, casting Revan a concerned look, the concern for Carth.

"If what I am feeling is correct, I think we should give him some time to think about it..."

After rejoining them, Carth seemed detached and mulled over what his friend Jordo had told him, Revan learned the details from Mission and frowned as Carth and Mission haggled with a local merchant, Eli.

"That man is going to go charging into the Academy head on and that's not going to help either of them..."

Revan muttered as Brin nodded sadly.

"He probably won't say anything about it until it finally eats away at him, I can sense the conflict within him. He wants to save his son and he knows our mission here can end the Sith threat once and for all..."

"A difficult choice... perhaps he can have both..."

Brin gave Revan a questioning look before the Knight smiled and spoke in a low tone.

"I have my reasons for going to Korriban, there is a Sith Master there, Uthar who I would like very much to die by my blade but we need time to prepare and I need to teach you and the others to shield yourselves and your minds more before we sneak into a Sith stronghold. Korriban should be the last world we visit and we can use the time between here and Manaan to prepare."

Brin nodded, agreeing with the logic though part of her protested and wanted to charge in right along side Carth. Revan had noticed Brin pale slightly at the mention of Uthar and wondered briefly if she knew the circumstances of her birth, or their mother's death.

"Don't worry, Uthar is a pushover when it comes to Sith Masters, he won't be too much of a problem."

Brin frowned and shook her head.

"Its not that, it's just something more personal, I know him as well..."

Revan nodded, allowing Brin to find the wording for her response.

"I've only met him a few times during my service in the fleet. He used to be a Jedi Master but he fell to the Dark Side and killed my mother, thinking she betrayed their 'love' when she married a Jedi Knight. I remember the Council had sent him on a mission with the Knight and only he returned, they could tell the Dark Side clouded him but allowed him to continue... he killed my mother and fell to the Dark Side. The Jedi captured him but with the chaos surrounding the rift Revan created in the Order he escaped and I heard he was apprentice to some Sith Master on Korriban..."

Revan closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

He said softly. Being reminded of his own parent's deaths had stirred unpleasant memories and unwelcome dark thoughts that Revan would rather keep locked away in the recesses of his mind along with the atrocities he had committed while the Sith Lord. Brin seemed to take notice through the weak blood bond she shared with Revan and placed a hand on his, giving him a curious but still painful expression, her natural compassion taking precedence over her own pain. Revan marveled for a moment before sighing and relenting an explanation for his own sorrow.

"I'm sorry, that reminds me of how my parents died... I never truly knew them but I knew, could feel how they died..."

Brin nodded, remembering the strange feeling she felt when her mother was murdered nearly a decade before. Another argument with the Czerka representative drew Revan a general plan of what was going on on the Wookie homeworld. He couldn't help but wonder why there was so much bad blood between Zalbaar and the apparent Czerka puppet Wookie Chieftain, Chundar. Revan, Zalbaar and HK-47 made their way through the walkways, Revan had suggested Mission explore the settlement while Canderous and Carth watched the Hawk. Bastila, Brin and Juhani had gone to a remote area of the Czerka spaceport to practice meditation and their Jedi skills leaving Revan, Zalbaar and HK to search the world for the Starmap while T3-M4 attempted slicing into the Czerka datafiles to see if he could uncover anything. After a brief argument and idle threats with the Czerka guards Revan found himself standing before three Czerka slavers with his lip curled in disgust.

"Query: Would you like me to terminate these meatbags, Master?"

HK asked hopefully, Zalbaar roared agreement as Revan tried to discern what happened. After only a few moments Revan had pulled his lightsaber and drove it into the slaver's chest while HK and Zalbaar killed the other two guards.

"Slaver scum."  
Revan sneered as he threw the bodies over the edge of the walkway and Zalbaar lifted the Wookiee's corpse to bring it to the village. After fighting their way through the deadly beasts of 'Edean' Revan and HK exited the Wookie village, Zalbaar a 'guest' of Chundar, who Revan had discovered was the Wookie's brother. After hearing the explanation of what had caused Zalbaar's banishment, Revan had even more dislike of the Wookie chieftain and resolved to kill him in the near future.

"Bast, you there?"

Revan called into his wrist communicator. After several moments and a brief flash of static, Bastila answered.

"Yes?"

"There were three Dark Jedi scouting the walkways according to the Wookies, I think you and the others should stay close to the Hawk and wait while HK and I check the-"

"Hey Rev."

Mission waved as she deactivated her stealth belt and appeared seemingly from thin air before the former Sith Lord. Revan stared at the Twilek in shock for a moment, surprised that he had not sensed her approach.

_"She's good..."_

"Correction, Mission, HK and I will check the Shadowlands."

Bastila acknowledged and Revan turned to Mission.

"Alright Kid, I thought you were helping T3 hack the Czerka database, what happened?"

Mission frowned slightly, looking around for her friend.

"Hey, where's Big Z?"

Revan sighed and waved his hand back to the Wookie village in frustration.

"Apparently he was banished for attacking his brother, who happens to be a slaver and the Wookie chieftain, working with Czerka. Zalbaar's brother, Chundar was able to convince... well I should say deceive his father into thinking that Zalbaar's attack against him was unwarranted. Zalbaar was banished and sought out the Exhange rings on Taris, only to nearly be taken into slavery when he tried asking for their help... and the piece of Bantha dung is holding Zalbaar right now."

Mission took in the new information and a determined expression came over her face.

"That's horrible! We gotta get Big Z back!"

Revan nodded, looking over his shoulder at the Wookie guard nearby.

"Chundar is trying to convince his brother to join him, he says he is willing to forget the past but I don't buy it. I think he needs Zalbaar's help and I think it has something to do with why I am allowed to use their lift to the Shadowlands."

Mission perked up slightly as Revan motioned for her to follow him as they made their way towards the lift to the Shadowlands.

"Apparently..."

Revan said quietly as they left the earshot of the Wookie guard, HK scanning vigorously for any meatbags to obliterate.

"... there is an insane Wookie in the Shadowlands that is threatening Czerka's operations down there. There was a lot of fear and apprehension coming from Chundar over this one rebel... He might be fearful that this Wookie, madclaw I think they called him, could unite others and inspire them to fight Czerka."

Mission nodded, not particularly a huge fan of Czerka after they left her brother to die in the Sandpeople Enclave.

"Well... if Zalbaar is an exiled Wookie Prince, maybe we could get him to help organize a rebellion? His father may have had a lot of supporters that didn't like how Chundar 'got rid of him'"

Revan nodded agreement as the sound of HK's blaster rang out from behind them. Revan turned to see the droid blasting a group of what looked like Mynock and he shook his head as he turned to Mission with a grin.

"If droids could smile..."

Revan and Mission's laughter was cut short by the approach of the three Dark Jedi Revan had heard about in the Wookie village. The former Dark Lord was unimpressed by their weakly shielded approach and was not surprised when HK shot one dead as they attempted to ambush Revan. Mission seemed slightly surprised and had pulled her blaster, firing and rushing away to avoid the shots as they were deflected back. The former Dark Lord pulled his azure saber as he dropped to the ground and rolled away from the downward slash of one of the Sith. Revan immediately sprang to action, swinging his saber low and kicking the SIth in her chest, knowing the woman back as HK and Mission overtook the other Dark Jedi, turning their attention to some Viper Kinrath that were drawn by the movement. The Dark Jedi fell back with a pain-filled cry, dropping her saber as it was pressed back and burned into her shoulder. Revan stood still, watching the young Dark Jedi with indifference. The Dark Jedi hissed angrily and rushed forward, pulling another saber from her cloak. Revan sidestepped and spun away to avoid the counter she attempted, bringing his blade cleanly through her neck. The Jedi Knight turned his attention immediately to HK and Mission, who were still trying to get clear of the swarm of Viper Kinrath. Revan extended his arm as red-orange light pulsed from the creatures and they dropped, dead to the ground. Mission's eyes widened as she looked over to Revan, the red-orange light being drawn into his hand.

"Whoa, Rev what was that?"

Revan clenched his fist as the last of the energy entered him and allowed it to distribute through his body.

"I drained their life energy from them and channeled it into myself."

He said dryly, turning his attention to the dead Sith as he shifted through their cloaks and discovered a datapad similar to the one the Dark Jedi on Tatooine carried with the addition of an 'approach with cautious' warning. Revan searched the rest of the corpse, finding a hold out blaster that he tossed to Mission and a lightsaber crystal that he thought could be useful. Several hours of wandering and asking the odd Wookie for directions found Revan, Mission and HK-47 on the lift, lowering them to the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk.

"How much longer!"

Mission whined to the Wookie operating the lift. The Wookie growled a curse and gave a cryptic reply and used an obscure dialect of Shyriiwook to insult Mission's parentage. Mission scowled at the Wookie, edging towards the side of the lift and looking over the side, only to see blackness.

"Hey Rev, how are we going to see down there?"

Revan frowned slightly.

"I hadn't thought of that..."

He said, turning his attention from the datapad Mission had given him, containing the information Czerka held of their operations on Kashyyyk. Revan looked over the side of the lift to see the distant faint glow of what was likely a plant or an animal.

"Well..."

He said quietly as he used to Force to enhance his vision.

"It looks like there is some natural plant and animal life down there that emits light, like some deepwater creatures."

Mission squinted and could faintly make out the dull glow in the distance.

"Yea I guess."

A bright light flashing across her face drew her attention to HK as Revan chuckled at the annoyed expression as she covered her eyes hastily with her hands to block the harsh change in light.

"Uhg, what the Sith did you do that for?"

Mission asked as she backed away, nearly falling over the side of the lift and catching herself at the last moment. Revan's laughter stopped and he glared openly towards the droid.

"HK, I know what you are trying to do and maybe I should rephrase my previous order. Under no circumstances are you to terminate any of my crew, or allow them to be terminated."

The light immediately dimmed as HK's crimson eyes turned to his Master.

"Irritated Acknowledgment: Very well, Master."

HK gave a sigh as the light probe returned into the panel in his chest, turning on his infrared scanners and taking in the countless meatbags below.

"Excited Query: Master, there are many meatbags below that could pose a very serious threat to the blue meatbag's safety. The only acceptable protocol is to wipe out all animal and sentient life within a four kilometer area."

HK turned his head hopefully to Revan who gave the droid an incredulous look.

_"Dammit, I forgot how annoying his bloodlust could be too."_

"Only attack if we are attacked, understood?"

Revan said firmly.

"Weary Resignation: By your command."

Revan raised an eyebrow.

"Don't say that, that's a little creepy HK.

"Observation: Meatbags have no sense of persistence."

Revan's eyebrow raised slightly more as he stared at the crimson droid.

"What was that?"

HK's head swivelled slightly and his eyes dimmed.

"Condescending Apology: Nothing, Master."

Revan shook his head and sighed, searching his cloak for an Ion grenade.

"I should dismantle you."

Revan pulled the grenade and placed it in one of HK's compartments along with a remote switch and handed the device to Mission.

"Mish, if he acts up that Ion grenade will give him a good Ion pulse that'll knock him apart, I am giving you the key to HK as it is."

HK immediately turned his attention to Mission.

"Humbled Greeting: Mistress! Perhaps you would care to offer this HK unit that device in exchange for a contract killing?"

Mission smirked darkly, much to HK's dismay and pocketed the detonator switch, eyeing the droid in a predatory way. HK resolved to be respectful to the 'blue meatbag' and to keep her safe, should the device fall into the wrong hands it would be a waste of his ingenious engineering, which the droid voiced. Satisfied that he had the droid on a tight enough leash, Revan turned his attention back to the datapad, furrowing his brow when he came across the name of Zalbaar and Chundar's father, Freyyr.

"Hey Mish, could you get any more information on Czerka's slave transfers? Maybe we can find Zalbaar's father and buy him from whoever owns him now."

Revan suggested as Mission took the datapad and quickly ran through the information, checking the backlogs and files.

"This is interesting."

"Oh?"

Revan asked, pulling his hand away from where it rubbed his chin as he mulled over his plans.  
"Apparently, the Czerka slavers were using Freyyr as a laborer to move what they loaded below and he escaped after killing one of the guards into the Shadlowlands."

"That is interesting..."

Revan agreed, pondering the identity of Madclaw for a moment. After nearly a full time-part, Revan, Mission and HK left the Wookiee to guard the lift as they made their way through the dimly lit shadowlands, HK's full concentration scanning his surroundings as he searched readily for any sign of aggression from the creatures around him. The distant sound of humming drew Revan's attention as he closed his eyes and drew on the Force, sensing a heavily shielded presence.

"There's a Force-user down here..."

Revan muttered as he palmed his lightsaber. Mission readied her blaster, strapping the hold out blaster Revan had obtained from the Dark Jedi to an inside pocket of her coat as she followed closely behind. The sight that greeted them what nothing like they had expected. A dark-skinned and aged man fought with an emerald lightsaber as he attacked a pack of Katarns, the beasts fell quickly to his skilled attacks. Revan took in the brown cloak and the light tan tunic the old man wore, obvious signs that he was a Jedi. From what little had slipped through the man's shields during his battle with the beasts, Revan could discern that the man did not hold the taint of the Dark Side, though he held a deep sadness and much regret, even a little bitterness.

"Bah, the damnable racket of battle, you there, be careful. There are more beasts lurking in the underbrush."

The old man warned. Revan eyed the man warily for a moment before attaching his lightsaber to his belt.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Jolee Bindo, follow me to my camp, it's not far from here."

The older man stated, looking Revan over curiously for a moment. Revan noticed a flash of recognition cross the older man's eyes that he did not care for and decided to play along.

"Very well."

The trip to Jolee's hovel was short and free of dangers, though the beasts could be heard in the distance. The air in the Shadlowlands was thick and a dense layer of fog obscured the light that shone brightly miles above. Jolee entered his small hut, carved into a fallen branch of a Worshyyr tree and returned moments later with what looked suspiciously like a datapad. The older man frowned as he glanced at Revan, then the pad before putting it in his cloak and motioning for the three new arrivals to seat themselves.

"Welcome to my humble abode, such as it is, pull up a stump, have a seat!"

The man said in a cheery voice, obviously excited, though slightly wary of his new guests. Revan could feel the man giving him a calculating look and sighed.

"I was wondering if you could help me."

He stated evenly as the old man seated himself.

"Very well, what can I do for the Dark Lord of the Sith."

The older man said sarcastically.

"He's not the Dark Lord anymore!"

Mission snapped. The older man smiled and leaned back, making himself comfortable.

"Well I wouldn't expect the Dark Lord of the Sith traveling around with a non-Force-sensitive child but-"

"I ain't no kid!"

Mission said indignantly as she huffed and crossed her arms. The older man laughed and shook his head.

"When you get as old as me, all people younger than you are kids."

"You are difficult to deal with, old man... It worries me..."

Jolee turned his attention to Revan and smirked.

"Oh, makes you think I have the taint of the Dark Side huh? Ooohhh! scary! Ooohhh!"

"Enough."

Revan sighed as he raised his hand.

"I can sense you have something you want to ask, so what is it."

Jolee settled himself down, adjusting his cloak.

"Well I assume you are here for the same reason your apprentice tall dark and broody was."

Revan nodded as Jolee pulled the datapad from his cloak and tossed it to him.

"They had a hell of a time finding that damned thing and the big guy killed a lot of his lackeys in the process."

"That sounds like him."

Revan nodded, reading the datapad that held a detailed set of orders and a speech he had given early during the Mandalorian wars, obviously the previous owner of the datapad was a fan.

"Well long story short he killed them and left them to rot., took what he wanted and left. I had nothing else to do so I decided to bury them and one of them had that on him, I thought you looked familiar."

Revan snorted.

"Hardly, that was years ago. So what is it you want from me?"

Jolee smiled.

"So, on to business then? Well I suppose I shouldn't waste too much time anyways, I'm old as it is. There is a group of Czerka hunters nearby that are destroying the balance of life here in the shadowlands. They are hunting the native Tachs and in the process are starving the larger predators. If this continues there won't be anything left and the trees will slowly die, leaving this world as desolate as Tatooine."

"So you want me to go save the trees and drive away the big bad poachers playing in your backyard?"

Revan muttered sarcastically, eliciting a frown from Jolee.

"You could say that. You do that for me and I'll take care of the disruptor field Czerka placed and get you to your Starmap."

Revan sighed and shook his head.

"Why don't you get rid of them yourself?"

The older man grinned and leaned back on his stump.

"What would the fun in that be, lets just call this a test..."

Revan agreed and made his way with Mission and HK to the poachers, only to be stopped by HK.

"Dammit what is it?"

"Exclamation: Look at this, Master. It is most interesting..."

Revan sighed and made his way to where HK was standing to find Mission crouched over the remains of a protocol droid.   
"Hey Rev, you remember that merchant Carth and I were arguing with at the spaceport?"

Revan nodded, remembering Mission's complaints of the man and watched as she crossed a few wires and called up the droid's last memories. A deep frown crossed Revan's face when the audio file finished.

"HK-47."

"Acknowledgment: What is it, Master?"

HK asked, a hopeful gleam in his crimson eyes.

"Find and eliminate the Merchant, Eli. Deliver this droid head to Eli's servant."

HK acknowledged and was gone before Mission could voice her dissent.

"I don't think that was a good idea, Rev."

"He's a murderer and a liar, he deserves whatever quick and gruesome death HK will deal out."

Mission sighed and nodded.

"I guess, that is pretty cruel what he did..."

Revan nodded and made his way to where Jolee had said the poachers were camped. Entertaining the Czerka captain's ego, Revan managed to find out that the nearby sonic emitters were keeping large predators from disrupting the operation. A sly smirk crossed Revan's features as he pulled several credit chips from his obsidian cloak and handed them to Mission.

"Mish, I want you to bride those guards into giving you the codes to shut down the sonic emitters."

Revan said in a whisper, still tempted to kill the whole lot of them but heeding Jolee's warning to 'not use violence.' The former Dark Lord could sense the old man's wariness of him and knew that it was likely a test to prove he was no longer 'evil.' Revan chuckled darkly at his own musings.

_"I guess I'll never be rid of my past..."_

A few minutes passed before Mission returned with a triumphant smile on her face.

"You seem rather pleased with yourself, did I miss something?"

Mission giggled and held out the credit chips Revan had given her moments before.

"Lets just say those guys REALLY don't want to be here."

Revan smirked and shook his head in amusement.

"Keep them, you've earned it."

After a few moments a roar alerted Revan to an approaching beast and he did a double take when a Terantek rushed from the dark surroundings.  
"What? RUN!"

The Czerka guard captain shouted. Revan grabbed a hold of Mission and leapt as high as he could, pulling a vibrodaggar from his cloak and plunging it into the massive tree stump as he looked down, his face a mixture of awe and disgust.

"Terantek, Dammit I didn't think I'd ever see one of those _things_ again."

Revan hissed, glaring at the Rancor-like creature as it chased the Czerka poachers away.

"What is a Terantek?"

Mission asked, shifting slightly in his hold and grimacing as she caught sight of the spiky creature.

"Eww gross, what is that stuff all over it!"

Mission held her hand over her nose."Ewww and what is that smell! That thing smells worse than a Rakgoul!"

Revan shuddered slightly at the comparison.

"Yes... it does doesn't it?"

Truthfully, Revan was more than disgusted by the creature he was terrified. He had not felt that was since laying eyes on the Rakgouls, something that existed outside the Force or entirely in one part of the Force, light or dark was to be feared. A deep shudder ran up Revan's spine as he recalled the only being of pure darkness he had ever encountered.

"What I wouldn't give to forget Malachor V..."

Revan's voice was barely a whisper but Mission heard it clearly.  
"What happened on Malachor V?"

Mission asked softly as Revan's eyes snapped to her, connecting with hers. The young girl could see the haunted look that passed beneath Revan's dark eyes and his face twisted to a hateful sneer.

"I went insane..."

Mission frowned slightly, looking down into the forest for the creature that seemed to shake her friend so thoroughly.

"Is- is that where you fell to the Dark Side?"

Her voice was so quiet, Revan nearly had to strain to hear it. Sighing he reached through the Force and sensed that the Terantek was still chasing the Czerka poachers. Holding tightly to Mission he used the Force to gently levitate them both down to the forest floor.

"I fell to the Dark Side on Dantooine when I murdered fellow Jedi in a fit of rage, I became Darth Revan on Malachor V... I had to be insane to be willing to work with... _them..."_

Mission's frown deepened. She had spoken briefly with Bastila over Revan and his fall to the Dark Side. Bastila had seemed to feel responsible in some ways and the way Revan spoke, it was as if he was trying to make a confession.

"You never told anyone did you?"

She asked softly. Revan shook his head.

"Not even Bastila... there are some things that are too horrible to acknowledge and there are some things that only darkness can drive away..."

Revan remembered briefly his encounter with a Massassi Sith on Malachor V. He had been so terrified of the creature that he couldn't move. Even moments after killing Mandalore he was in shock that something to dark, so pure in its evil could exist. It had used the Mandalorians to make the Republic weak, it had controlled their leader and used its power to influence their dark nature. Too late had he realized that only darkness could kill that creature. Only he and Malak had survived their encounter with the creature. It's presence in the Force was so dark that the soldiers and Jedi that had accompanied them fell dead in its mere presence. Revan released Mission as shook slightly, looking up to the sky.

"He's still out there too... Malak and I- We- We tried to kill it but... it showed us things..."

"What was it?"

Mission asked softly, unable to hold back the scowl that made its way to her face at the casual mention of Malak's name.

"It was one of many.. the embodiment of evil and there are thousands of them... Force there are thousands and it only took one to beat us so badly..."

Mission's brow furrowed in confusion. She could see that her friend was shaken by the memory and she could see the vacant look in his eyes as he stared into the darkness that surrounded them.

"Well, I'm here if you need to talk about it Rev, just be careful alright?"

Revan snapped out of his memory and smiled sadly to Mission.

"Thanks..."

Without another word he stalked off and reactivated the sonic emitters. The former Dark Lord leaned heavily against a tree, looking up at the dark canopy.

"I wonder what the Massassi are waiting for? Malak and I to soften the ranks of the Sith and Jedi for them?"

Mission shrugged to herself as she heard Revan mutter something to himself and proceeded to raid the Czerka supplies, grinning when she found a jar of Tach glands.

"Hey Rev, if we go to Tatooine do you think I can drop these off for my brother?"

Mission asked hopefully. Revan snapped from his musings and looked back to the young woman with him.

"Sure... I'm certain something will come up that will require our presence on that sandball again..."

Mission gave Revan a thankful smile and placed the jar in her pouch, turning back to the various supply bins. A beep on Revan's wrist alerted him to a communication.

"Yes?"

"What the Force do you think you are doing!"

Bastila shouted over the comm lines.  
"Huh?"

"Don't play stupid with me! You know precisely what I mean. That- that THING you bought on Tatooine is throwing men off the walkways and he says you told him to!"

Revan flinched slightly as Bastila's enraged voice hissed menacingly over the communicator.

"Men? I thought I only told him to kill Eli..."

"WHAT!"  
Bastila screamed into the comm. Revan could hear Carth in the background trying to ask her to calm down.  
"No I will not calm down!"

She hissed back to him. Revan smirked slightly imagining the bruise that would likely be on the side of Carth's face when he got back to the Hawk and frowned when he realized he would probably be in worse condition.

"Bastila I uhm... well talk to the guy that Eli practically enslaved, he'll fill you in..."

Revan could hear Bastila grunt and mutter something under her breath.

"You'd better not make this a habit, Reva- And you had better be here soon, The Mandalorian is restless and I think that Juhani is about to kill him if I don't."

"Huh? What the hell was that all about?"

Revan could practically see Carth's scowl and paranoid glare and snickered slightly.

"Carth."

Revan shouted into the communicator. The sound of the comm being thrown and dropped made Revan flinch as he could hear Bastila's boots stomping away. A few moments later a low chuckle could be heard as Carth cleared his throat.

"Boy pal you'd better be careful when you get back here. I can't say I didn't agree with how you handled that scum Eli though."

"Thanks, I knew I could trust you."

Revan said with a grin, imagining the indignant look on Carth's face.

"I told you on Taris, you shouldn't trust anyone... me least of all..."

Revan frowned slightly, recalling the various arguments he had gotten into and mediated with the paranoid pilot.

"That was a long time ago, I was hoping I could trust my proven friend..."

Revan said quietly, hearing a heavy sigh from Carth he smiled triumphantly.  
"What do you want Wedge?"

Revan fumbled through his pocket and produced a homing beacon.

"Alright listen, I am activating a homing beacon and HK is going to track it back to my current location. I want you to bring Brin and Canderous. Tell B and Candy we're probably going to be down here a while. I'll send HK and Mish back with you. We have a new friend down here so try not to blast him..."

Carth grumbled an Acknowledgment about how unhappy he was about trusting strangers and the comm ceased. Revan turned his attention to Mission as he set the homing beacon down.

"Mish, we're going back to speak with Master Bindo."

Mission put her tools away, giving up on trying to steal the Czerka portable computer terminal and followed at a slow pace, weighed down by her new burdens. Revan found Jolee sitting where he had left him. The old man had a grin on his face that Revan did not like.

"Alright old man, I did what you asked. Are you going to get me past that Force field?"

_"Though I could probably just cut through the emitter with my lightsaber..."_

Jolee continued to grin.

"Sure thing, but I'm going with you."

"Oh?"

Revan asked raising an eyebrow while Mission sat on a stump and tried catching her breath. Revan spared a glance at her to see if she was alight, slightly regretting not helping to carry more of the spoils.

"I see you two have some swag there."

Jolee said cheerfully. Mission stuck her tongue out and Revan rolled his eyes.

"We're not pirates, Old man."

Jolee laughed and stood, grabbing a small pack with a few belongings he wished to take with him. The former Jedi led them back to the Czerka encampment, nodding in satisfaction.

"I see you took my advice and found a non-violent way to get rid of them."

Revan nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against a tree stump.

"Yea a Terantek would scare just about anyone away..."

Jolee raised an eyebrow at the mention of the beast but said nothing more.

"Now remember old man, only Mission, the droid and Bastila know who I really am and I would REALLY appreciate it if you didn't go announcing my identity to them before I am ready to-"

"Oh don't worry, its not my place to tell them who you are, its yours."

Revan raised an eyebrow but nodded, surprised at the lack of a fight the old man put up. Starting a fire, Revan began cooking some supplies he had brought and unpacked some dishes, handing them to Jolee and Mission as they sat and ate some fresh nerf-steaks. As time dragged on, Revan began to wonder if the others had gotten his message. A muffled curse in the distance caught his attention.

"Watch where the hell you are going!"

Carth's voice shouted angrily.

"Observation: If your poor meatbag optic sensors could watch where you go I would not be inconvenienced with you damaging my outer plating with your out of sync sensors."

HK retorted, earning a growl from Carth.

"HK, Shut the hell up!"

Revan shouted from the encampment. HK went silent and the sound of Brin and Canderous laughing could be heard in the background. Moments later four figures appeared from the dimly lit forest and took a seat or stood around the campfire.

Brin Tachi, Carth Onasi, Canderous Ordo. This is Jolee Bindo, Former Jedi Padawan."

Brin smiled warmly and bowed, Carth gave a small nod, eyeing the man while Canderous grunted and stalked off in the woods to likely kill some poor creature that crossed his path.

"Alright I want Brin and Canderous with me while You and HK take Mission back to the Hawk with these new toys she seems to have found."  
Mission protested slightly but caved, tired and wanting a nice warm shower. Carth stalked away with the extra supplies in his arms as he was led by HK. Brin laughed slightly at the sight before taking a seat and sighing heavily.  
"Its good to be out of the Hawk. I don't think I could stand much more of Princess Padawan or Catwoman's meditating."

Revan snickered and Jolee laughed. Jolee began recounting tales of his days as a Jedi and smuggler. Revan caught sight of Canderous in the distance listening intently to the old warrior and nodding approval as Jolee recounted his days fighting Sith during the war with Exar Kun. After a short rest and several drinks of some Aleraniaan ale that Brin had smuggled past Bastila, the four made their way through the shield that Czerka had planted to contain the lower shadowlands. Only a short distance from the shield, Revan noticed Canderous tense and reached out with the Force, sensing a battle nearby. Without warning, Canderous slung his blaster cannon over his shoulder and pulled a vibroblade, rushing ahead into the Forest. Revan turned to Brin and Jolee and shrugged, following him. As they caught up they found Canderous standing over three dead Mandalorians and kicking one of them in disgust before he turned his attention to an injured Wookie.

"What the hell?"  
Revan muttered when Canderous handed the Wookie a medpack and gave a small bow as a gesture of respect.

"Canderous?"

Revan asked quietly, furrowing his brow. Canderous scowled down at the Mandalorian corpses and stalked over to Revan.  
"This scum was attacking the Wookie like cowards. I chose to give them an honorable death at the hands of a real Mandalorian."

Revan nodded, understanding as he walked past the Wookie and corpses. Deeper into the woods, Revan could sense several other Mandalorians and was surprised at how quickly Canderous seemed to track down and kill them all. After finding the Mandalorian encampment, Canderous and Brin made short work of the Mandalores and raided their camp for anything useful. Taking one of the swoops, Revan told them he would be back and rode off in the direction of a dark presence. It did not take long on the Mandalorian swoop bike to find the Starmap, sealed by a computer.

"Authorization code: Revan Alpha29."

A small holo of a Rakata activated and asked for Revan to repeat the code. After a moment the hologram acknowledged that Revan had the proper security protocol and activated the Starmap. Revan smirked slightly. Apparently Malak was still loyal when he was on Kashyyyk and installed this security measure. Recording the coordinates down on a datapad, Revan jumped back on the Mandalorian Swoop and made his way back to the camp, surprised to find it abandoned. Walking through the woods he stumbled upon an injured Wookie.

"You must be Wedge Suron."

The Wookie said in its native tongue. Revan nodded as the Wookie introduced himself as Freyyr, Zalbaar and Chundar's father. Revan soon discovered the location of his friends and thanked the Wookie, rushing off into the forest in the direction Freyyr had shown him. Revan found Canderous firing his blaster cannon while Jolee and Brin fought to stay away from the Terantek. Revan raised his arm and called on the Force as he strangled the beast. As the beast frantically tried to breathe, ceasing its attacks, Revan ignited his azure saber and plunged it into the creature's unprotected belly. The contents spilled out and Revan grimaced at the horrendous odor. A small datapad caught his eye and he leaned down, lifting it from the spilled contents and wiping it off before placing it inside his cloak. The former Dark Lord looked up to see Brin using a vibrodaggar to cut away the blade of the Wookie's sacred sword.

The trip back to the walkways high above was very unpleasant as Revan and his companions fell under constant attack from followers of Chundar and Czerka. Soon they where gathered outside the Wookie village with Freyyr and the others from the Ebon Hawk save for T3 and HK, who where guarding the ship. The fight for control was bloody and unavoidable. Revan and the others returned to the Ebon Hawk and left Kashyyyk with Zalbaar hours later, hoping to avoid the planetary rebellion that was sure to take place.

"Where to?"

Carth asked, his hand hovering over the coordinates for Korriban.

"Tatooine, we have some business there..."

Revan muttered. Carth scowled, but nodded as the Ebon Hawk blasted into hyperspace.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: George Lucas Owns, enough said.

Chapter 18: Manaan

"I really... REALLY HATE THIS FISH FILLED PLANET!"

Revan shouted as he stalked up the landing ramp of the Ebon Hawk. The former Dark Lord sat down and scowled at a canister that lay on the ground, kicking it into the bulkhead. Stressed was the best word to describe Revan. The side trip to Tatooine had turned into a complete disaster. Canderous had been confronted by an old warrior of his, Jagi and the two had an all out brawl over their honor. The result had been several dozen dead bodies and a Mandalorian who had gone soft after killing an old comrade. Revan had found himself 'comforting' the Mandalore with spars and talks of past battles, though Revan had to recount his in a little more vagueness. Canderous had caught on to that quickly and had grown suspicious, but was no longer brooding and destroying machinery with his anger. The deal Mission made with Griff had not turned out well, he had ruined the Tach glands and jumped the first transport, leaving Mission to clean up the mess. Not long after his departure a group of Exchange thugs had shown up demanding to take Mission as payment for a slave. Juhani had been with Mission at the time and the fight had not been pretty.

_"At least what was left wasn't!"_

Revan mused, making a note not to bring up the subject of slavery in front of the enraged Cathar. Ever since setting foot on Manaan, Revan had been badgered constantly by Sith and the locals. Several fights had erupted between the Republic and Sith and they had taken it upon themselves to label him, Jedi Knight Revan and former Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Revan the mediator of the pointless squabbles. Jolee had taken an interest in the imprisonment of one of his old friends, though it was soon discovered that he had indeed committed the crime he was accused of. Revan had decided to allow the events to play out, the man had not received the death penalty but had been imprisoned for life.

"Damn that Sunry."

Carth grumbled as he stalked up the landing ramp and gave a good kick of his own to the defenseless canister on the ground.

"The Selkath are cutting the Republic's Kolto shipments by thirty percent because of him!"

Revan nodded, though his mind was more concentrated on the brutal murder he had witnessed on the holo he had found in the Republic database. The fact that the Republic would cover up a cold-blooded murder had shattered any stray thoughts that the Republic was there to uphold justice through the galaxy and since the Jedi where pretty much slaves to the Republic he began entertaining the old, dark thoughts he had during the Mandalorian wars when he was not satisfied with how things were run.

"Do you think justice was done?"

Revan asked, turning to Carth. Carth glared at him for a moment.

"You should have gotten him off so that wouldn't have happened!"

He snapped. True, the Republic was probably going to suffer for the loss of Kolto but it would have been covering for a murderer. A shudder ran up Revan's spine as realization hit him that he was a murderer as well and that the Jedi were covering for him.

_"Not so high and mighty now are they..."_

Revan sneered, causing Carth's scowl to turn to a look of confusion.

"It would have been wrong..."

Revan hissed, though his old reasoning, what had caused him to fall to madness and the darkness began to take hold in the back of his mind.

_"But it would have saved lives..."_

Carth sighed.

"I guess you're right. If we let murderers run free we'd be as bad as the Sith."

"As bad as the Sith..."

Revan whispered, the previous comparison between the Jedi and Republic's habit of covering their shame passing through his mind again as a familiar, yet old rage boiled within him.

"If you were given the choice to kill one innocent child to save a million lives, would you do it?"

Revan asked, turning to Carth. Carth frowned and shook his head.

"Hell no."

"Think about it, a million lives."

Carth frowned as he sat on a small chair, looking at his friend.

"What if those million lives were all the biggest scum in the galaxy?"

Carth retorted intelligently, much to Revan's surprise.

"I never thought about it that way... How worthless all those hundreds of thousands of lives are when compared to the exceptional few..."

Carth snorted.

"What it, you're starting to sound like Darth Malak or Darth Revan there."

"Sadly I'm not..."

Revan responded quietly, knowing Carth wouldn't hear. Carth shook his head, standing.

"No, that's not right. Those bastards were always saving lives right? But they always thought in numbers. Attack Malachor V directly and loose two-hundred thousand men or surround it and starve the Mandalores out and lose five-hundred thousand."

"Malachor V..."

Revan muttered, his eyes glossing over with a yellow sheen as he gazed vacantly into the bulkhead. Rapidly approaching footsteps snapped him out of the memory of his madness as he looked to the ramp and saw Bastila's concerned and fearful expression.

"Rev, what is it?"

She asked softly, completely ignoring Carth's presence. Taking the hint, Carth made himself scarce, muttering something about checking out the swoop races. Revan motioned for Bastila to follow him, leading him into a soundproof section of the ship and sealing the door.

"I keep being reminded how I gave in to the darkness, Bastila..."

Bastila shook her head and gave a face of pity and remorse.

"You can't change that, you know I- I still lov- respect you.."

Revan turned to Bastila, giving her a hollow expression.

"You don't know what I've done, even before I killed all of those Jedi and became the Dark Lord I was well on my way to the Dark Side, I had already murdered..."

Bastila frowned and placed a hand gently on Revan's shoulder.

"You can trust me, Revan."

Revan slapped the hand away.

"How can I trust you if you don't even know what I've done!"

Revan sneered, glaring openly at Bastila. Hurt flashed across Bastila's cerulean eyes before the azure depths shifted to anger, barely contained anger.  
"Well if someone would tell me dammit I would know!"

She snapped, placing her hands on her hips and glaring right back. Revan continued to scowl.

"Oh I'd think you'd run screaming from me, girl, if I told you what I've done."

Bastila growled slightly, continuing to glare at Revan.

"Look, we've been through this before, I told you that the past is the past and I FORGIVE you."

Revan turned around, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You don't have the right to forgive me..."

Revan closed his eyes, waiting for the indignant response and was not disappointed.

"WHAT! Who do you think you are to go against the Council's ruling. They had spoken with you and recounted all of your experiences, the mind-healers cleared you and you've told me countless times the atrocities that burn in your mind, you are repentant and that is what makes you good, Revan."

Revan laughed bitterly, uncrossing his arms and clenching on tightly in a balled fist as the other fell weakly to his side.

"I'm not sorry for what I've done, those weaklings don't stand a chance against what is coming and I wasn't able to harden them up enough..."

A startled gasp hit Revan's ears but he ignored it as he continued to glare at the bulkhead in front of him.  
"The Mind-healers and the Council don't know everything that I saw, the Force had blocked their ability to probe my experiences on Malachor V and they were certain that I fell to the Dark Side before that when I was on Dantooine but..."

"But what?"

Bastila asked in a whisper, her hands clenched together tightly over her chest as she stared sadly into the back of the former Dark Lord. When he had uttered that he had nothing to regret she had felt a sharp pain shoot through her chest and all her anger was forgotten as only pain remained. Revan turned and was shaken slightly when he saw the reflection of contained tears in Bastila's eyes.

"While I was on... Malachor V... I- Malak and I found something... something evil... Whatever it was it had killed those that were with us with but a single thought and it somehow tore its way into our minds, tearing through us and showing us the horrors it had committed in its lifetime..."

"What was it?"

Bastila asked softly, her eyes shining in the dim light of the room.

"We didn't know at first, we thought he was a Dark Jedi, working with the Mandalorians but- but it was so... Malicious..."

Bastila frowned and took a step closer, willing Revan to allow her to comfort him. Revan pulled away instinctively and crossed his arms over his chest again, tightening the hold almost protectively.

"It was a Sith..."

Bastila frowned but did not disturb Revan's words.  
"Not some Dark Jedi that thought he was a Sith or what was left from the war with Exar Kun... this... this was really a Sith, a Massassi..."

Bastila's eyes widened in horror.

"WHAT! How- how is that possible, they've been extinct for nearly a thousand years..."

Revan smiled, but there was no joy or humor in the expression. It was almost as if it was some sick dark joke.

"Oh how they hate us..."

Years before the Jedi had exterminated the Sith, killing the last of the Dark Siders and their Jedi followers on Korriban by blockading them and destroying the surface of the world. The tombs of the ancient Sith Lords and their followers remained there though Revan knew the truth, had been forced to see it as the Sith forced his way into his mind. The genocide the Jedi and ancient Republic unleashed on the Massassi was but a bloody nose and had sewed the seeds of Rebellion within the Jedi's own ranks. The centuries had passed while the Sith watched from their hidden empire beyond the Outer Rim, carefully orchestrating the Dark Jedi they came across and Exiles until they had formed an army that they names after themselves and sent under the leadership of their strongest and most loyal servant, Exar Kun. Revan shuddered at the memories of the horrors he had seen, knowing all life within the true Sith Empire served them or was them.

"This- this is INSANE!"

Bastila screamed, looking at Revan as if he were a contagious disease.

"Impossible!"

She added in a whisper, though her voice sought any comfort. Revan turned his eyes to her and shook his head sadly.  
"I wish it was... and the Jedi are blind to it... humbling isn't it?"  
Bastila shook her head in disbelief. The stories of the Ancient Massassi Sith were spoken in whispers at the Jedi Enclaves and Temples in fear of drawing an angry spirit of one to taint you forever. The idea of one being alive, even one was enough to terrify the young Jedi Knight, the idea of thousands was beyond comprehension.

"What- What do they want?"

Bastila asked in a whisper, knowing she would need to tell the details of this to the Council as soon as possible. Revan's eyes locked with hers and for the first time since looking into them, Bastila could see the struggle the man held against his own darkness and despair.

"They want all life but their own dead... Anything they have not created or manipulated is destroyed. I- I have seen into their mind... what they want, what they can do... I never dreamed that the Force could drain the life from a billion sentient Force sensitive beings but- but the one I saw he- he did that... he destroyed all life on Katarr... they- well no all but one life which they enslaved..."

Revan closed his eyes, remembering the young woman that was a slave in all ways to the Sith and the terrible pain he could sense within her.

"Katarr?"

Bastila gasped, the Republic had quarantined the world after what was thought to be a disease had ravaged all life on the world that once held an enlightened and peaceful race of Force-sensitives.

"Yes..."

For hours, Bastila stood in shock as Revan recounted his violent confrontation with Darth Nihilus . Only his grasp on the darkness within his soul had prevented the confrontation from killing him and she had learned something even more important, the woman that the Sith had held captive had pleaded for his life for some reason and her Master had granted it. She did not know what to think, having no knowledge of the events though she felt a queasiness when she heard Revan mutter those words as jealousy flared through her. A knock buzz alerted both Jedi Knights to their surroundings. Bastila was silent, staring intently at Revan, still horrified by what she had heard. Revan slowly walked to the door and unlocked the mechanism, allowing Brin in. Brin gave Revan a knowing smile which Revan frowned at but said nothing to.

"Nice to see you two uhm, together... but Carth and I think we have a lead on where the Starmap might be..."

Mention of the Starmap seemed to pull Bastila out of her stupor.

"Oh?"

Brin explained the probe droid situation and the Republic's breach of the Selkath treaty. Revan scowled as he listened.

_"Always bending the rules when it is convenient."_

Bastila stopped her conversation for a moment and turned with a concerned and still slightly shaken look, giving Revan a 'are you okay' look. At Revan's nod, she turned back and calculated how they would get into the Sith Embassy. Revan felt a dark presence, a particularly powerful one that he was frightened Bastila and Brin would not be able to hold off individually.

"I'll go."

He muttered, stopping the conversation.

"I'm going too!"

Brin shot in, ignoring the glare from Revan and the exacerbated look of Bastila.

"No."

Revan stood and stalked away from the ship, not offering any further explanations.

Revan stood over a gasping Darth Bandon as the younger man writhed in pain from the lightsaber wound to his stomach.

"You bastard, you didn't think I'd remember did you?"

Revan hissed, twirling his lightsaber in his hand as he deactivated it and grinned down to the mortally wounded Sith Lord.

"Re- v- rev- Revan."

Bandon gasped as he felt an unbearable pain shoot through his body as his stomach acid burned away his insides.

"You deserve far worse for what you did to those girls..."

Revan scowled and kicked the dying Sith Lord.

"They were just children!"

Bandon smiled despite his pain and struggled over his next words.

"At least they lived, I'll be waiting for you in hell old friend."

Revan's hands clenched into fists as he glared at the corpse of Darth Bandon.

"Despicable."

Without another word, Revan moved out of the Sith base undetected, using the Force to manipulate the waiting Selkath guards. The former Dark Lord frowned as he mulled over Bandon's last words.

_"What is worse? A mass murderer or a rapist..."_

Scowling, Revan stored the thoughts away, remembering that he only killed to save lives and he never took a woman in his life, even as the Dark Lord. A smile played on Revan's lips as he shook his head.

"Oh the life of a Jedi..."

The former Dark Lord strolled into the Republic Embassy, forgetting his dark apparel and nearly getting vaporized by the base's autodefences until Carth came running to him and stopped the trigger happy and Sith-hating Republic sentry. After giving the recording device to the Republic, Brin, Bastila and Carth took the transport to the underwater Republic base in the hopes of finding the Starmap and finding out what happened in the Republic base. Revan decided to try his luck at the Swoop Races, inviting a thoroughly bored Mission and Zalbaar to cheer him along as he pummeled the competition. Revan smirked as he took the Sector championship as well as the healthy sum of credits, bowing graciously before approaching Mission with a smirk.

"See, I didn't crash and drown. Pay up Mish!"

Mission snorted.

"You know something Rev, I've been thinking..."

"Oh no..."

Revan spat teasingly, earning a rather hard punch in the shoulder from Mission.

"If you crashed and drowned how was I supposed to collect on our bet?"

Mission asked with a frown.

"I was either going to win or not worry about it."

Revan added with a grin, earning another punch.

"What do you say we go by the Cantina and celebrate?"

Revan asked hopefully, needing a stiff drink after his confession to Bastila and his confrontation and his own dark feelings towards Bandon. Mission frowned and looked around warily.

"I don't know, there's this really drunk Sith there that kept trying to grab my headtails."

Mission clutched her headtails protectively, earning a laugh from Revan and a low chuckle from Zalbaar.

"Well this place isn't too bad and I think there is a restaurant nearby. What do you say? My treat?"

Revan flashed his credit chips for a moment in a very unjedi-like manner. Mission readily agreed and Zalbaar, wanting nothing more than a full stomach growled approval. After stuffing their faces and inviting Juhani and Jolee along, the group ran into a heavily drunk Canderous.  
"Poodoo!"

Revan muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Who wants to babysit a drunk Mandalorian?"

Everyone stared blankly at Revan before Revan smirked and stared right back.

"Zalbaar, you owe me a life-debt correct?"

Zalbaar grumbled, but nodded.

"Consider your debt repaid if you get him back to the Hawk without killing him or letting him kill anyone else."

Zalbaar sighed and dejectedly escorted Canderous back to the Ebon Hawk. Revan, Mission, Juhani and Jolee all sat in a public recreational area, admiring the scenery until a beep on their comm links alerted them to their comrades.

"Wedge."  
Revan muttered into his wrist-comm.   
"Rev, we need you to bail us out. Apparently the Selkath were a little paranoid about me blowing up the station."

Revan shook his head.

"Dammit Brin, what did Bastila say?"

Brin grinned.

"Can't you hear her shrieking at me about how we are dooming the Republic with this mission?"

"Huh?"

Mission asked, hearing her name. Revan snickered, shaking his head.

"No problem, lets get the hell off this stupid ball of water and pacifists who happen to enjoy the Death-penalty too much."

"Couldn't agree with you more."  
Brin muttered, wincing at some of the curses Carth shouted to the Selkath that arrested him. Bastila went along peacefully, though internally she was fuming at the Selkath.  
_"Peace, Bastila."_

Bastila sighed as she heard Revan's voice echo through her mind.  
_"Thanks, Revan."_

Laughed echoes through the bond before Bastila scowled and threw up a mental shield, not seeing what was so funny with her current situation.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, this is a work of fiction, based on the game and is not meant to raise money or take away from the copyright holders of the game, only to express my fanatical devotion to that wonderful game that has taken up so... very much of my time.

**Destiny's Knight**

Chapter 19: Slightly rewritten to replace the jump I removed.

Chapter 19: Secrets

Revan Knelt before Bastila, his hands holding her gently as he lowered his barriers and allowed his fellow Jedi to roam freely through his mind, allowing the bond that had formed so many years before grow. Bastila did the same, granting Revan full access to her mind as their minds slowly became one, the love and admiration of the two jedi Knights strengthening and nurturing the bond as it grew.  
"What's going on?"

Carth asked as he walked into the room and saw the glowing auras of Bastila and who he and most of the other crew believed was Wedge Suron.

"They are forming a powerful Force bond to show their devotion to one another... it is as close as two Jedi can become..."

Brin said as she smiled warmly at the scene before her. Jolee was the only one besides Mission and Bastila that knew the truth and he carefully scanned the emotions bursting forth to make sure there were no slips, he smiled warmly at the two Jedi. Ever since he joined the former Dark Lord he sensed that his destiny was to witness this, the bonding of two minds through the Force and he himself remembered when he had done this with his wife. Jolee frowned slightly at the memory but shook his head. _No, that isn't going to happen to these two, they aren't going to abandon each other for the dark side._ Jolee thoughtfully led the others into the Ebon Hawk's common area and reminisced with them of the quest they had undertaken.

"How long until we reach Korriban?"

Juhani asked, cutting straight to business and slightly jealous of the closeness of her companions.

"Sixteen hours."

Carth brought his thoughts to his son and smiled. _I'm coming for you Dustil and I am going to save you._ Juhani purred slightly and turned to Canderous, she had been wary of the Mandalorian when she first joined the crew, but had developed a begrudged respect for the Mandalorian's sense of honor. There was thoughtful silence for a moment as Brin leaned back and sighed.

"Its too bad that those bastards Revan and Malak started this war, it would be so much better if we could all live in peace..."

"You could say that again, as soon as I blast Saul I am gunning for Malak, its too bad I can't get a shot at Revan."

Mission and Jolee winced slightly, they could both sense that very soon something big was going to happen that would reveal Revan's true identity and they were concerned about how Brin as well as Carth would take it. Revan and Bastila entered the room, they were both holding hands and smiling warmly at one another, Revan shifted his attention to everyone.

"Remember how I was telling you all I had something I wished you all to know, I believe this is the time."

Mission and Jolee frowned slightly but nodded agreement as Revan began his confession, it was agreed that it would be best if he told the crew when they had all befriended one another, though it would be difficult it would be less dangerous if they were all friends and over the three months they spent running across the galaxy and narrowly missing death they had all formed tight friendships with one another.

"We are going to arrive on Korriban in about a day and I wanted you all to know that I haven't been perfectly honest with all of you about why I am here, the Jedi Council thought it best I keep my true identity a secret but I may as well tell you, my name isn't Wedge Suron, you've all been calling me Rev and I think its kind of ironic since my real name is-"

The Ebon Hawk shook violently as it was pulled out of hyperspace, forgetting the confession Revan, Carth and Bastila rushed to the cockpit to see what had happened. Carth attempted in vain to bring the ship back into hyperspace and cursed.

"We've flown into some kind of gravity well... damn! Sith Interdictor ship, we're caught in its tractor beam."

"Do you recognize the ship?"

Bastila asked in concern as she attempted to use the shields to break away in vain. Carth sighed and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"It's the Leviathan, Saul Karath's vessel... My old Mentor..."

The Ebon Hawk was slowly pulled into the landing bay and a stun field was fired, knocking everyone on board unconscious save for HK and T3. The unconscious bodies were dragged into the detention area and the droids which were shut down before the stun field was activated were taken to the droid bay for reprogramming.

Brin paced the cell she shared with the crew of the Ebon Hawk with the exception of Carth, Bastila and Revan; through her training bond with Revan and Bastila she faintly sense the torture they were enduring, she nearly fainted when Bastila lost consciousness and the torture was suddenly boosted. She turned to her worried and annoyed companions and dropped her head.

"They've lost consciousness."

Though she was worried for Revan and Bastila she could not help but grow frantically concerned for Carth, she wondered what sick tortured awaited the man she had come to love and respect.

"We're just going to have to hope that insane droid and the trash can get here in time."

Canderous noted as he examined the lock and signaled to Mission.

"Twilek, do you have anything to work this lock with? If they've lost consciousness that means they are either leaving them to do something else or they are coming for us."

Mission shuddered as the thought of her friends being tortured came into her mind, she quickly blocked it out and examined the lock. Reaching to her belt she revealed a hidden security spike and attempted to slice into the locking mechanism only to trigger the blast doors. Canderous laughed slightly at the irony and sat on a bunk while Zalbaar groaned.

"I guess we're just going to have to wait and hope that those droids can get through."

After nearly an hour and a half the sound of blaster fire alerted the prisoners, they went to the door cautiously and waited until they heard a clank, the door opened to reveal HK-47 and T3-M4.

"Explanation: Greetings meatbag companions of Master, I would have been more efficient if the trash can had allowed me to blast the guards for their keycards instead of the ineffective slicing of the lock, I was only able to eliminate a dozen shiny meatbags."

The crew laughed and made their way to the equipment room to gather their weapons and armor while HK released the holding area Bastila, Carth and Revan were in.

"You may be droids, but when this is all over I am going to make sure the Republic gives you all metals."

"Humility: That will not be necessary Republic meatbag, perhaps you can allow me to blast a few prisoners at the next Republic base we come to, that would be so much bette-"

"HK..."

Revan warned as the others laughed.

"Alright, we need some sort of plan to get out of here."

"Someone needs to go to the bridge to release the hangar doors, that is the only place you can do it and I have a score to settle with Saul."

Revan sighed as Bastila argued with Carth over the morality of vengeance.

"After Saul torturing you Princess I don't really have a problem with tossing him in there for a few hours but your right, you can't let your anger influence you Carth."  
"I have a score to settle too, I'm from Telos as well."

Brin noted as she adjusted her Jedi robed and held her lightsaber at the ready. Revan and Bastila nodded.

"Thats a good idea, Carth... Brin, you're with Bastila and I, we'll go make sure the bridge is clear. The rest of you get to the Hawk."

Revan turned to Canderous who nodded.

"Don't worry about us, I know how to take out a few guards."

"Alright, Malak is on his way so I want you all to be careful, he could arrive at any moment..."

Revan turned uncertainly to Jolee and Juhani.

"You know what... I think I'm going to go clear the way to the hangar and wait to make certain Malak doesn't stop you guys..."

Revan turned to Bastila, Carth and Brin.

"Do you think you can handle getting to the bridge?"

They nodded and Revan made his way alone to the hangar bay, clearing the way for everyone else. Canderous chose to go a different route to have some fun much to HK's agreement as Carth, Bastila and Brin made their way to the bridge. Revan cleared the Dark Jedi guards out of the barracks and released a Force Storm of lightning, killing all the Sith troopers guarding the hangar bay, he could sense Bastila suddenly fearful and knew something was terribly wrong, he also sensed Malak was nearby and made his way to the hangar to hold off the Dark Lord if needed.  
"No.. no! Damn you Saul, its true isn't it Bastila? You knew this entire time and you lied to us, he lied to us?"

Carth spat angrily as he kicked the corpse of Saul Karath. Bastila closed her eyes and fought off the fear she was feeling, she could hear Revan in her mind and blocked him out, there simply wasn't time and Malak was on his way.

"We wanted to tell you but the Council forbade it, that was what he was going to say before we were captured, we can't deal with this now we have to get out of here before Malak arrives."

"Well I'm sure he can handle Malak, I mean he was his Master."

Brin walked away from the controls and blasted them to make sure the hanger wouldn't be sealed again and turned to Bastila and Carth who were in an intense argument.

"Carth whatever this is it can wait, we need to get out of here and fast!"

"Brin if you knew-"

Carth was breathing heavily and be tightened his grip on his blasters turning angrily to Bastila.

"Alright, but we are all going to have a nice long discussion about this when we are out of here and I want to know EVERYTHING."

"We will tell you Carth now please we need to leave, I can feel Malak's presence."

Carth and Bastila bolted from the bridge with a confused Brin close behind as they made they way to the hangar. Revan stood silently pacing along the door waiting, he was growing anxious; Malak was on board and he was waiting for Revan, he was blocking their escape. Revan briefly considered telling the Hawk to leave but he couldn't risk not finding another ship and he hoped Malak wouldn't attack the ship. Turning he saw Bastila and the others enter the hangar control room, Bastila gave him a sad look and he didn't fail to notice the hateful glare from Carth.

"We have a lot to talk about you and I."  
Carth said angrily as his face turned crimson, Brin gave shook her head in confusion and looked at the door Revan was standing in front of.

"What aren't you on the Hawk Rev?"

Carth tensed at the name and glared daggers at the former Dark Lord. Revan shook his head and sighed.

"Malak is here... waiting for us.. he is stronger than ever... maybe too strong, we all need to fight him as one."

Carth grudgingly nodded his head as did everyone else, Revan could sense the fear coming from Bastila and took her hand, leaning in to kiss her he whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry, if it looks bad I want you to get everyone out of there, I'll try holding him off while you escape."

Bastila gave Revan a horrified look but nodded, Carth only glared. As they entered the corridor to the hangar they saw the doors open to reveal Darth Malak.

"Darth Malak!"

Bastila hissed angrily as Carth fired a volley from his pistols only to have them deflected by Malak's saber and have himself thrown to the ground.

"Hahahahahha! I hope you weren't thinking of leaving so soon Bastila, I have spent far too much energy hunting down you and your companions to let you get away from me now."

Malak's mechanical voice echoed, Carth spared a frightful glance to Brin who had her emerald saber readied to strike yet no one made the first move, he looked to Revan who was not even holding his sabers.

"How did you survive my attack? Is it vengeance you seek at this reunion?"

Malak asked, staring at Revan. Brin frowned and narrowed her eyes as she hissed.

"What reunion?"

Malak turned to her and raised his eyebrows.

"So you've brought your family into this Revan."

"Revan? Family?"  
Malak's eye's widened as he spurted laughter.

"You mean you don't know? This is almost too good to be true."

Malak smirked and looked to Brin.

"Did you know that Revan was your half brother?"

Brin hissed and glared at Malak.

"Do not say that name!"

Malak only laughed harder and turned his attention back to Revan who was calmly staring at him, readying himself to attack.

"So you do know, then you should also know that this man is Revan."

Brin knew Revan was her half brother, she remembered holding him when she was a little girl and remembered him being taken by the Jedi, she turned and stared at the man she believed was Wedge Suron, he wasn't facing her and she felt a deep hatred enter her, she turned angrily to Bastila.

"Bastila, is this true?"

She hissed, acid laced into her words, Bastila lowered her head and stared at the floor.

"Its true, Revan was captured in that attack two years ago and we returned him to the light, we wanted to- We were going to tell you but the Council for bade it."

"All lies Bastila, the Council wanted to use Brin as they used Revan to destroy me, the Jedi lied to you."

Brin felt her rage biol over, her shame at being Revan's half sister her hatred shifted from Malak to Revan who stood quietly not even facing her, she only saw a faint nod to acknowledge what she was hearing was the truth.

"We end this now my old friend."

Revan said coldly as he reached for his crimson saber, he hear a snap and a hiss followed by a humming and a green glow spread over Malak's features. Revan looked at the shocked and gleeful Dark Lord before him as the cold mechanical laughter rose, he shifted his gaze downward to see the green blade of a lightsaber tear extending through his chest and felt his lung shrivel and his chest collapse, there was another hiss and the blade was gone followed by the distinct sound of a lightsaber hitting the metal floor.

"Oh gods.."

Brin dropped her saber and brought her hands to her face, feeling the pain of what she had just done, she sobbed. Malak laughed coldly as Bastila stared in horror as Revan staggered. Revan could feel the burning of his chest, the air tearing through his damaged lung, the unbearable pain and the anger. Revan saw Malak raised his saber to strike and called on all the power he had as he charged Malak, grabbing his arm and throwing the Dark Lord into the wall, he instantly brought his knee into Malak's stomach and pulled his right arm back, smashing his elbow into Malak's face, denting his metallic jaw. Malak was stunned but he could feel Revan weaken and shifted his weight, ramming Revan into the wall. Revan backhanded Malak with the last of his strength and collapsed before Malak to his knees. Malak cast a Force attack freezing the others in place and laughed coldly at his former Master kneeling before him.

"Hahahaha! You always could inspire betrayal couldn't you? It is a wonder this is how you will meet your end!"

Malak was so happy he had to continue gloating, Revan tightened a death grip on his lightsaber and activated his, he took a weary swing at Malak, striking the Dark Lord in his mid section. Malak grunted but the cortosis armor protected the blow. Feeling his strength failing Revan threw what he could into lightning attack, causing Malak to retreat to another section of the ship. Revan staggered and fell to his knees, calling on the Force to heal his injury. He felt his burning lungs take in a shallow breath and charged madly after Malak. _I have to end this now or none of us are getting away alive._ He saw in the Corner of his eye Carth holding a grief stricken Brin and a horrified Bastila frozen where she stood, attempting to charge Malak.   
"Get out of here!"

Revan shouted with his last breath as he threw himself through the door to see Malak clutching his burned abdomen. Malak reactivated his saber and waved for Revan to attack, the former Dark Lord obliged by stumbling through the door and blocking Malak's first strike before collapsing on his face. Revan could no longer fight and he knew he would die soon without help, the lightsaber had punctured his lung and he could not breath, he knew he would soon loose consciousness. _Healing trance or lash out._ Revan's muscles burned and he felt his blood boiling as he raised his saber one last time only to have it slapped away with the talent of a five year old Padawan and feet Malak's boots dig into his back.

"This isn't over Malak!"

Bastila said coldly as she appeared through the doorway and threw her saber at Malak. Malak grunted from the blow but managed to block it, he charged the young Knight and fought her back.

"Get him out of here! Find the Star Forge!"

Bastila shouted to Carth and Brin as they knelt beside Revan's limp body.

"No Bastila he's too strong! Nooo!"

Carth shouted as the doors sealed and locked. Carth turned to see Revan with a pure look of death on his face, he was pale and sweating heavily, he crawled to the door as tears ran down his face, he reached for the door as his vision faded and all he felt was pain. Bastila screamed in agony as the lightning sent her into a wall, Malak laughed coldly and continued frying her, she tried her best to seal the pain away from the bond she shared with Revan as he had but it was too much and her could feel herself losing consciousness, she knew Revan would be soon to follow. _I love you...I'm sorry._ She sent through their bond as the pain overwhelmed her and the barriers collapsed, she instantly felt Revan slip away as her vision faded into darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, this is a work of fiction, based on the game and is not meant to raise money or take away from the copyright holders of the game, only to express my fanatical devotion to that wonderful game that has taken up so... very much of my time.

**Destiny's Knight**

Chapter 20: Fallen

"Bastila!"

Revan shouted as he threw off the covers and stumbled to his feet, he felt a strong hand push him back and looked around in a daze. Brin was standing in the corner looking at him cautiously and he saw Mission wiping a tear from her face. Revan shifted his gaze to a young man holding him down and a purple Twilek standing in the doorway.

"How long?"

He asked as the hands released him and he sat up, pulling on the edges of his robes.

"Three weeks..."

"THREE WEEKS?"

Revan shouted as he jumped from the bed looking around frantically. The young man tensed and backed away, Revan noticed that the two newcomers were wearing Sith uniforms.

"Who are you?"  
Revan looked around frantically for his weapons and released an exasperated sigh when he failed to locate them.

"I'm Dustil Onasi and this is Yuthura Ban."

The young man said, indicating the purple Twilek woman standing quietly in the corner.

"Where is Bastila?"

The room fell silent as Brin stood and placed her hand on Revan's shoulder, the former Dark Lord shoved her arm away angrily.

"Do not touch me traitor."

"Traitor! Look who is talking Revan!"

Dustil snapped back, before he could react Dustil was on the floor and disarmed with a bruise across the side of his face. Revan raised the active crimson blade to Brin's throat.

"Where is she."

Brin backed away slightly only to have Revan advance, pure hatred burning in his eyes.

"Revan, please we need you."

Mission said weakly. Revan looked over to the terrified young girl and sighed, deactivating the blade and tossing it to Dustil's unconscious form.

"What happened."

Brin took a controlled breath and fought the tears she was feeling surface.

"I- After I attacked you Bastila was captured by Malak, he's had her for nearly three weeks, we are en route to the Star Forge system, we've spent the last two weeks on Korriban trying to turn the Dark Jedi there and get Carth's son back."

Revan felt his anger rising again.

"We could have gotten in and out within a day or two and you spent TWO WEEKS there while Bastila was being tortured?"

Revan's eyes burned and his face turned a bright red as he reached into the bond he shared with Bastila only to find a dark wall and bitterness reflecting back.

"FOOLS! Let me guess what you did the other week, you probably went gallivanting around the galaxy to Yavin to help that Rodian."

The ashamed looks on Brin and Mission's face told Revan all he needed to know, he stormed to his quarters and changed into an undamaged set of robes before retrieving his weapons, he heard Carth arguing with Jolee.

"Hold on, he's awake we need to have a talk about who he is."

Carth was thrown to the ground by the Force and found an active lightsaber against his throat as Revan glared down hatefully at him.  
"I will kill Malak and save Bastila no thanks to you and you will shut up and follow my orders if you want to live..."

Revan stood back from the glare the Republic soldier cast him and looked back at the others with him.

"That goes for the rest of you too."

His voice was harsh and he did not care any longer, all that mattered was saving Bastila. Revan silently went to the pilot's seat and sat, checking the instruments. _Four hours._ Revan closed his eyes, he could still see the nightmares his recovery was plagued with, Bastila being tortured by Malak until the Dark Lord had tired and sent for other Dark Jedi to continue the process. He willed away the imaged of the guards molesting her tortured form and her final breaking when she could no longer take the pain and lashed out, killing the guards in murderous hatred. Revan found himself sobbing quietly as he brought his hands over his face, he reached into the bond once more with all his power again running into a cold wall of resentment. _This is your fault._ Bastila's voice called out in his mind, it took all Revan's will power to fight the despair he was feeling, he looked to his side to see Mission sitting in the copilot's seat watching him sadly.

"They tortured her till she broke... they-"

Revan couldn't even bring himself to say anything else he just closed his eyes and wished with all the Force within him that it would have been him.

"I don't want to see Brin or Carth the rest of this journey, make sure to tell them both that."

Brin heard this as she approached the cockpit and immediately spun around. She knew if it had not been for her actions Revan may have been able to save Bastila, Revan may have even destroyed Malak and broken the SIth but her hatred had taken control and she gave in to the feeling. Brin sat on the floor and drew her knees closer to herself, sobbing quietly in the cargo hold of the Ebon Hawk. The four hours passed in silence until the Ebon Hawk came out of hyperspace, before them the Star Forge stood in the backdrop of the system. Carth sent the coordinates to the Republic fleet.

"Maybe a quick strike by the Republic fleet can destroy this.."

Revan ignored the comments and turned to the rear of the ship, climbing into the gun turrets.

"We've got incoming fighters, someone get on those gun-"

"I've got it."

Revan's voice called in a dangerously even tone as the Sith fighters fell victim to Revan's precise firing. In his attempts to avoid the fighters Carth flew into the disruptor field and was forced to crash land on Rakata. Revan stepped out of the Ebon Hawk and was immediately attacked by the Rakatan locals, wasting no time Revan released a storm of lightning against the opponents, striking them dead instantly. Revan proceeded with HK-47 and Canderous as he tore his way through the countryside, looking for a way to enter the temple. After several hours Revan had managed to convince a local tribe called the Elders to aid him in entering the Temple, he left his companions behind to face the temple alone. Juhani and Jolee had been meditating when they were suddenly struck with a vision from the Force.

_Revan stood before a crowd of cheering Sith in his battle robes and mask. Bastila stood by his side smiling sadistically as he brought forward Carth and Brin. In one swift motion both were decapitated and cheers rose through the crowd, Bastila stepped forward and raised her hand, turning and smiling towards Revan._

_"Malak is dead, all hail the return of Darth Revan the true Lord of the Sith!"_

_Bastila's voice carried through the temple summit as Revan stepped forward, his gaze passing along the rows of Dark Jedi and Sith._

_"The Sith bow before you, you have reclaimed your rightful throne! The Jedi Order is in tatters it is only a matter of time before your Sith minions wipe them from the face of the galaxy. The Republic fleet is decimated, the Core worlds are defenseless against us!"_

_Bastila's voice was cold and echoed without emotion through the void as she turned to Revan. The Dark Lord waved his hand out amongst his minions and shouted a single order._

_"Kill all who oppose us, no quarter to any, burn every world, we end this now!"_

_Another cheer rose from the crowd as they made their way to ships and lifted off to their ships to destroy the remnants of the Jedi and the Republic. Revan and Bastila stood back laughing at the corpses lying before them before joining their forces._

The vision faded as Jolee and Juhani both stared at each other in horror.

"We have to go with him into that temple."

Jolee said quietly as he and Juhani rushed to Revan.Bastila stood quietly as she watched Revan arguing with Jolee and Juhani as they rushed towards him.

"You are not going with me, I trust none of you!"

Revan hissed, Bastila felt a smile play on her lips, she reached into the bond and sensed the sheer power and hatred flowing from Revan. _Perhaps I can turn him..._ Bastila banished the thought, it was Revan's fault, the Jedi's fault, the Republic's fault she had endured what she had. Bastila shuddered at the memory of her torments and blocked them from her mind. _No, I will not think of that, I must destroy Revan if I wish to have the power prevent myself from being that weak again, Revan is a weakness._ Bastila sneered towards Revan when he lowered his head in defeat and allowed the Jedi to accompany him. She watched as they entered the temple, leaving a confused group of Rakatan behind. Bastila waited patiently as she sensed the Dark Jedi and Sith Masters in the temple below her become one with the Force and sighed, looking back to her ship. _Why do I have to face him? _The thoughts were lost when Revan approached quietly from corridor, flanked by Jolee and Juhani. For a moment Bastila felt him attacking her barriers and felt the warmth and happiness flowing from him at the sight of her, she felt her anger rise. _He is happy? After what happened to me?" _The apprentice steeled herself and approached the Jedi calmly as they readied their weapons at the sight of her.

"Revan, I knew you'd come for me, Malak thought you might be afraid to enter the temple but he doesn't know you like I do, not anymore, not since you've changed."

She said cooly as Revan frowned and brushed his hand across his face.   
"Bastila! Quickly come with us! We have to escape before Malak arrives.

Juhani said in a hopeful tone. Bastila regarded the Cathar with a humored expression.

"Escape? You don't understand, I have sworn allegiance to Lord Malak and the Sith. I am no longer a pawn of the Jedi Council."

Revan felt his heart break at the words and looked up into Bastila's pale face. _My fault..._ A sudden thought struck him. _Pawn of the Jedi?_

"Pawn of the Jedi Council? What do you mean?"

Bastila turned her steel blue eyes to him and regarded him with near pity.

"Surely you know what I mean? Look at what the Council did to us? They sent me to capture you those years ago, they knew you couldn't fight me then and they used me to get to you. Then they turned you into their puppet all the while denying the love between us, forbidding us from seeking that love..."

Bastila regarded Revan for a moment and narrowed her eyes.

"They did to you and I what they do to all who are strong in the Force. They speak of the dark side as if it is something to be feared but in reality their only goal is to manipulate those who are strong in the Force, the fear of the dark side is their tool. Why do you think the Jedi forbid you and Malak from fighting in the Mandalorian Wars? They knew you would realize your true potential and break free of their domination. Malak has shown me how the Jedi Council has been using me the same way they once tried to use you. They've been holding me back because they knew one day I would surpass them all!"

Revan listened to these words as Bastila sent her feelings through their bond, he could feel her practically begging him to listen and closed his eyes as he spoke in a broken tone.

"Bastila, its not too late, you can come back with us.. you don't have to give in."

Revan didn't believe the words himself and he could sense the anger Bastila sent through their bond, she sneered at him.

"I resisted at first with the passionless serenity of a true Jedi emptying my mind, but after a week of endless torture you always remained. Brin is a Jedi is she not? You saw what she did! Malak used that, he showed me the liberating feelings of my anger and how it is right to hate her! She nearly killed you!"

Revan could feel the anger flowing from Bastila and sighed, what she was saying was tempting, she was asking him to join her and seek revenge against Brin. Brin was responsible for all of this not him! Revan closed his eyes and fought with himself, speaking evenly.

"Don't listen to Malak's lies Bastila..."

Revan watched as Bastila scowled towards him.

"Lies? You are the one living a lie! Not allowed to feel emotions for the sake of a Code made by old monks high in their temple and away from the outside world. You used to be Revan, master of the Sith now you are just a slave to the Jedi."

Revan could not believe what he was hearing, yet part of him knew those words, he had felt them in his heart and he knew he believed them as well, he watched as Bastila lunged for him, bringing his blue saber he blocked the attack and quickly blocked with his crimson saber as Bastila spun around, bringing the other end of her staff to bear on him. Revan leapt back and watched as Bastila sent Jolee and Juhani crashing to the ground with the Force, he blocked the attack and used all the willpower he could to attack, doing his best not to strike her. Bastila narrowed her eyes as she hissed.

"Fight me coward!"

She brought her blade to bear on his mid section, Revan barely managed to block the attack before the spun and kick him in his face. Revan fell backwards and raised his saber to block her, sending a wave of the Force out she flew into the wall of the temple with a thud. Bastila rose and snarled angrily as she threw her hand out, lightning came from her hand as it struck Juhani and Jolee, the Jedi screamed in agony as Revan threw himself between the attack.

"No!"

He shouted as he used his power to neutralize the attack. Bastila's eyes widened in shock as her attack was drained from her, she stared at Revan for a moment and backed away, fear rising within her.

"Y- You are stronger than I would have thought possible after rejecting the dark side... perhaps Malak was wrong, its power is not lost to you yet..."

Bastila gave a small smile as she approached Revan.

"I draw my power from both sides.. you can too, you do not need to be a slave to the dark side!"

Revan allowed his emotion to fall into his words and sent his feelings through their bond, surprised when Bastila allowed them through. Bastila closed her eyes for a moment and reveled in the power she felt and the emotions falling through the bond. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"You can deny where that power comes from Revan, but I know the truth, I have seen the shadows inside your mind. Remember? We created the bond between ourselves, I can see what you think, I know your feelings."

Revan fought against his own feelings, he knew what she was asking.

"You are not the same person... the bond... that is how I know you will come back!"

Revan felt tears enter his eyes as he looked up, he saw the effect his grief was having on Bastila but she fought off the emotions well.

"These are not your true feelings..."  
She said coldly as she shifted her attention to Juhani and Jolee as they groaned and attempted to stand.

"I.. I see how the Jedi used us both, they exploited our feelings for one another in hopes of destroying their enemies but they would never allow us to remain as we are..."

Bastila took a step forward and raised her hand, brushing it along Revan's face.

"Once... long ago you defied the Jedi Council and broke free of their control, THAT is who you are! Not this weak slave to the Order."

Revan looked into her eyes and felt into their bond, he could not deny she was still the same person he loved but her mind was no longer innocent, it was corrupted and surrounded by a shroud of hate.

"What are you saying?"

Revan asked quietly as he lost his will to fight her. _I can't fight you anymore._ The thought slipped through the Bon as Bastila smiled warmly, the smile never reached her eyes.

"You deserve to be the true Master of the Sith not Malak! I see this now, together we can destroy your old apprentice, join with me and we can reclaim your lost throne!"

Revan closed his eyes and fought the torrent of emotions fighting within him, he opened his eyes to see Bastila backing away and readying herself to defend herself as Juhani lunged for her and Jolee threw his lightsaber.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: George Lucas Owns, enough said.

Chapter 21: Wrongs Made Right

Revan watched as Juhani lunged for Bastila, instinctively he reached out with the Force and sent the Cathar flying away, turning he pulled Jolee's saber to his own hand and blocked the attack Bastila sent against the fallen Cathar. Revan pushed her back with the Force and did not miss the hurt expression her face bore.

"So you wish to kill me then."

She hissed as she attacked with all her strength.

"I don't want to fight you!"

Revan shouted as he discarded Jolee's saber and brought his own to block the countless spins and thrusts from Bastila. Revan felt her seal off their bond once more as she send her blinding rage through the bond with images of her torture. Revan's eyes widened in shock at the vivid feelings that assaulted him, he felt his hold on his weapons and his steps falter as he regarded Bastila with shock.

"How- How did you endure?"

Bastila backed away and Revan saw a stray tear run down her face as she regarded him hatefully.

"You, it was you."

She raised her hand and used the Force to strangle Revan. Revan lacked the will to block the attack and felt himself rise from the ground as he stared at her with pity and compassion.

"I'm sorry.."

Revan felt his consciousness slipping and opened his eyes in time to see Bastila shoved away by the Force. He felt the hold on his break as Bastila rushed to her ship, the bond between them all but broken. Revan fell to his knees as the ship flew away and he wondered why she didn't bother firing on his with the fighter's weaponry. Bastila looked back at the temple summit as a sob escaped her. _No, he is weak, compassion is a weakness, mercy is a weakness._ Bastila closed her eyes and willed away the turmoil within her as she brought her fighter away from the planet and towards the Star Forge. _I will be safe there, he won't reach me there and I can continue to be strong!_

"Let go of me!"  
Revan's hoarse voice called as he pulled away from Jolee's assistance. Revan quickly rushed to the console and deactivated the temple barrier and the planetary disruptor field as he walked in silence back to the Ebon Hawk. As he rounded the corner with Jolee and Juhani silently in tow he noticed Carth running towards him and resisted the impulse to send the Republic pilot flying into the ocean with the Force.

"You're back, but where's Bastila is she alive? What happened inside that temple?"

Revan closed his eyes and reached far into the Force, when he opened them his expression was cold and emotionless as he regarded the Republic soldier who he once thought of as a friend with the neutral mask of a Jedi.

"Bastila is dead, Malak killed her."

_I killed her..._ Revan closed his eyes and cast his pain into the Force, maintaining his serene facade.

"Dead? I- I can't believe it..."

Carth regarded Revan with a compassionate and remorseful look before Juhani spoke up.

"She is not dead Carth- Though maybe that might have been easier for you to accept, she has fallen to the dark side and fled to the Star Forge..."

"The Dark side? Bastila? No! No! How could that happen?"

Revan ignored the comments thrown by Jolee and the others as he entered the Ebon Hawk and repaired the engines, he waited silently in the cockpit for the rest of the crew, annoyed when Brin knelt next to him, tears in her eyes.

"Please, I'm so sorry, I- I don't know what came over me, I-"

"You gave in to the dark side Brin."

Revan replied coldly as he pulled the edges of his dark cloak tightly around him. Hearing the landing ramp raise Revan brought the Ebon Hawk into space while Carth spoke with the Republic fleet Admiral. Revan sat quietly staring at the Star Forge while Brin stared at him sadly, releasing a heavy sigh Revan placed his hand on Brin's shoulder.

"I have no right to be mad at you for giving into the dark side, my forgiveness should be the least of your worries... but I know what I have done in my life and this.. regardless of how much I hate it is a way of answering for what I've done, I only wish it had been I that suffered and not Bastila."

Brin nodded silently and pulled Revan into a tight embrace as she wept quietly. Revan reached out with his senses to find Bastila, praying there was some way to help her, he knew he could not strike her down. As they approached the Star Forge Revan watched as their escorts were shot down, only Carth's piloting ability prevented them from meeting a similar fate. Revan proceeded alone through the Star Forge, turning to his friends and companions he spoke quietly.

"All of the blood from this war is on my hands, I will end it, I will not risk anymore of my friends or the people I love to fix my mistakes."

Revan ignored the protests and the Dark Jedi that ambushed him, sending a wave of the Force out, knocking them all to the ground they were quickly dispatched by his friends and the Jedi with them. Revan continued into the bowels of the Star Forge, following the familiar Force presence of Bastila.

"Master? Why have you summoned me? Without my Battle meditation there is a chance the Republic capital ships could break through and attack the Star Forge itself."

Bastila asked in honest confusion as she strengthened her shields, not wanting her fear of the Dark Lord and her hatred of him to slip through. Malak stared at the display for a moment before turning to her.

"This will not take long Bastila, you will be able to resume your Battle Meditation soon enough. I only wanted you to know that Revan is here on the Star Forge."

Malak smiled inwardly at Bastila's reaction, her fear slipping through her barriers.

"R- Revan? But.."

"The Force is bringing us towards a confrontation with my old Master. The Star Forge is drawing all our enemies together so they may all die in a single glorious day! You must kill Revan to prove yourself worthy of being my apprentice, Bastila. You must finish what began in the Rakatan temple."

Bastila felt a torrent of emotions enter her. Fear, sadness, hate and love? She reinforced her barriers before Malak could sense any of them.

"Y- Yes Lord Malak."

Malak regarded her quietly for a moment before answering.

"I sense your fear, Bastila. But it is unfounded. The power of the Star Forge will feed the dark side within you, it will give you the strength you need to defeat my old Master. Stay here in the command center while you use your Battle Meditation against the Republic fleet. Revan will find you here... in due time. It is inevitable."

Bastila hid her contempt for the Dark Lord in her words. _Coward, if I can defeat Revan then I will easily destroy you!_

"Of course Master, I will not fail you again."

Bastila turned and resumed her Battle Meditation as Malak walked to the Observation deck of the Star Forge, he turned and regarded her with uncertainty.

"Perhaps you will triumph Bastila. But even if you fail it will give me the time I need to complete my preparations of the station's defenses and then we shall see if Revan can stand against the full fury of the Star Forge hahahahaha!"

Malak turned and exited the room just as he felt Revan's Force presence surge with power.

"Ah, so you have found the station's replicator bins..."

Malak shrugged off the feeling of fear that entered him as he prepared approached the console to activate the Star Forge's droids. Revan opened the replicator bin and pulled the black and red cortosis armor, built to his specifications. He quickly attached the armor over his robes and pulled his cloak through the armor, the final piece of the armor was the mask he lifted from the bin. The former Dark Lord ran his hand across the blood grooves in the mask before attaching it over his face, effectively rendering himself invulnerable to mind attacks and poison. Revan stepped through the doorway and watched with slight amusement as several apprentices staggered and ran away at the sight of the former Dark Lord clad in his battle robes. Revan unleashed a storm of lightning that killed the Dark Jedi where they stood and ran as fast as he could to the elevator at the end of the corridor. Revan rushed past the countless Dark Jedi and Sith troopers, disposing of them quickly by a stroke of his crimson lightsaber or a storm of lightning. The Dark Lord eventually found himself standing before a single massive door, he placed his hand against the door and closed his eyes.

"Bastila!"

He shouted as he rushed through the door which quickly sealed behind him. Bastila sat deep in her Battle Meditation, she slowly lifted her head and regarded him with contempt, standing she slowly walked towards him.

"Revan, I know you'd come for me..."

Revan removed his mask and tossed it to the floor as he pulled back his hood, tears running down his cheeks.

"I'll never give up on you Bastila, I know you can still be saved!"

His voice was weak and broken as Bastila activated her blade, slowly advancing on him she snarled angrily.

"You are wasting your time, I have seen the Jedi fro what they are: weak and afraid. The Sith are the true Masters of the Force. We could have had it all! Now you must pay the price, here on the Star Forge the power of the dark side is at its strongest. This time you will not defeat me!"

Bastila advanced and brought her saber across his armor, sparks shot out as Revan stumbled backwards, lifting his blue saber from his belt he leapt over Bastila and brought his crimson saber to bear, breaking through her defenses his blue blade grazed her shoulder, Bastila cried out in pain and it took all Revan's self-control to not rush to her side to help, he backed away shaking his head sadly. The Star Forge instantly healed Bastila's wounds as she drew the dark powers from the station, she looked up with a sadistic smirk as she regarded Revan.

"I see now why Malak followed you, even though you have denied your true power and are only a shell of what you could be you are still a formidable opponent. I can't even begin to imagine the power you must have wielded when you were the Dark Lord, you were a fool to give it all up and follow the light side."

"You're being consumed by the dark side, can't you see? Its destroying you Bastila!"

Revan pleaded as he backed away from her slightly. Bastila raised her hands and pulled more energy from the Star Forge as she glared at him.

"The dark side has made me stronger than I ever was before. I have a greater command of the Force than all but the most powerful Jedi Masters. As Malak teaches me the greatest secrets of the Sith I will unlock more of my potential. Eventually there will be no limit to what I can accomplish with the Force."

Revan could feel her strength surging forth and backed away slightly, her feelings were commanding her power and Revan knew this all too well, he had to fight with all the passion and love he held for her to save her.

"I won't let that happen to you!"

He shouted as he lunged for her, making sure to attack an opening that would not be fatal. Bastila blocked the attack and snarled angrily as she threw out a kick, striking him in his abdomen, Revan staggered and rolled away to escape the deadly ends of her saber staff. Revan leapt against the wall and used the Force to propel himself, grabbing Bastila's staff he knocked her over will the force of the attack, pulling away her weapon. She in turn grabbed his crimson blade from his hand and turned, slashing across his arm. Revan cried out in pain but backed away, raising the weapon, he could see the dark side tearing through Bastila violently as her emotions fought with one another as she spoke coldly to him.

"You are growing weary, I can sense it. Your strength falters, the light side is failing you while the power of the Star Forge re-energizes me! Soon this will all be over!"

Revan tossed Bastila's saber staff to the ground and brought his blue saber up.

"I have not faltered, you are my strength Bastila! The dark side has mislead you!"

He said softly, praying to the Force she would hear him through all her hatred and fear.

"The dark side will always triumph over the light! Malak has assured me victory! You can't defeat me here on the Star Forge, YOU CANT!"

Bastila shouted defiantly as she pulled more power from the Star Forge and attacked. Revan backed away and shouted back.

"Look at what Malak is doing, he is hiding behind you like a coward, using you to fight be just as you claimed the Jedi have done! How can you trust him after what he had done to you!"

Revan brought his boot to connect with Bastila's stomach as he rolled away from his stolen blade, turning he landed on his feet and readied himself for a defense. Bastila staggered and stared at him with pained eyes.

"No.. this is not possible... You have rejected the dark side, you are a weak and pathetic servant of the light! How can you still stand against me? Why can't I defeat you?"

Revan could sense the fear and despair flowing from Bastila, he reached into their bond and was startled by the fear he felt.

"Bastila... loving someone is giving them permission to hurt you... I love you Bastila."

Revan threw his saber to the ground and knelt before her, exposing his throat and throwing his hands out to his sides.

"I trust you Bastila because I love you."

Revan stared into her confused blue eyes as she looked from him to the saber in her hands. The turmoil within Bastila dies, leaving only remorse and sadness, she fell to her knees and stared into Revan's eyes, bringing her hand along his face.

"I- I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt again..."

Bastila closed her eyes and sighed, dropping the active saber to the ground she felt a strong hand grasp her and pull her forward. Revan embraced Bastila and breathed in her scent he kissed her.

"Please.. for what we once shared, end this, don't make me suffer any longer."

Bastila said softly as she handed Revan his saber. Revan felt tears running down his face as he cupper hers in his hands.

"I could never kill you Bastila, you can be redeemed, I was. You were my light, let me be yours."

Bastila gave Revan a weak smile and nodded.

"Yes.. but what will we do?"

Revan felt her barriers lower and entered the bond, allowing all his love to pass through, she returned the feelings and Revan felt his happiness soar.

"It doesn't matter as long as I am with you."

Bastila felt a tear roll down her cheek as she pulled Revan towards her, they held the embrace for several minutes before Revan rose to his feet and looked to the door beyond.

"Bastila, I need you to stay here and use your Battle Meditation to help the Republic fleet, I have to face Malak alone..."

Bastila smiled and nodded as she resumed her Battle Meditation she turned and spoke softly.

"Good luck my love and may the Force be with you."

Revan proceeded into the next area, only to see Malak running through the door with two Jedi dead behind him. As he approached the door Malak turned and laughed, waving his hand the door sealed and Revan turned, barely managing to block a blaster bolt from a Star Forge droid. Revan leapt to the droid replicator and sank his crimson lightsaber into the device, destroying its function he moved swiftly to the next, blocking the deadly bolts with his blue blade. Revan cut the final droid replicator and droid down moments later, walking to the sealed door he rammed his lightsaber into the locking mechanism. With a sizzle and a snap the door opened and the former Dark Lord rushed to the lift to face his former apprentice. Malak stood with his back to the door, as soon as Revan's Force presence surged into the room he turned and regarded Revan cautiously over his shoulder and cast one last look at the battle surrounding him before turning to face his former friend.

"Well done Revan, I was certain the defenses of the Star Forge would destroy you. but I see there is more of the dark side in you than I expected. You are stronger than I thought, stronger than you were even during your reign as the Dark Lord... I did not think that was possible..."

Revan felt his anger surge at his former apprentice and best friend.

"Enough words, we end this!"

He shouted as he activated his crimson blade, the red glow forming over his masked features. Malak regarded Revan thoughtfully for a moment before pulling his own blade.

"You are eager for blood Revan... as am I. Very well, you shall have your wish! Once again we shall face each other in single combat... and the victor will decide the fate of the galaxy!"

Malak instantly pushed Revan back with the Force as he leapt through the air, bringing his blade down on the former Dark Lord. Revan deflected the blade and kicked Malak's leg out from under him, pulling back with the Force Revan kicked off of Malak and spun, bringing his crimson blade across Malak's chest. The cortosis armor did little to soften the blow as Malak grunted and sent lightning towards Revan. Revan easily deflected the lightning, absorbing the energy into his lightsaber. Malak staggered slightly and sent a wave of the Force out, sending Revan back. Revan rolled away as Malak lunged for him, barely avoiding the deadly beam he pulled his blue saber and activated it, bringing it into Malak's side. The Dark Lord howled in pain as he slashed his blade across Revan's and backed away. Revan took the precious moment to jump to his feet only to see Malak retreating towards a chamber that held a body suspended within.  
"You continue to amaze me, Revan. If only you had been the one to uncover the Star Forge then you would have been invincible! But you were a fool you attacked the Republic with what little you had, ignoring the potential of this station by sending me to find it! You were blind Revan! Blind and Stupid!"

Revan rolled his eyes beneath his mask as he connected his sabers into a staff, the blades flashing into a purple beam. Revan looked around at the pods surrounding the rooms and held his hand out.

"Is there some point to all of this?"

He asked warily as Malak laughed.

"The Star Forge is more than just a space station. In some ways it is a living creature, it hungers and it can feed on the dark side that is within all of us! Look around you Revan, see the bodies? You should recognize them from the academy. These are Jedi that fell when I attacked Dantooine, for all intents and purposes dead... except for one difference... I have not let them become one with the Force, instead I have brought them here. The Star Forge corrupts what remains of their power and transfers the dark taint to me!"

Malak extended his arm as red-orange light extended from his hand, the wounds on Malak instantly healed. Revan felt the Force drain from the imprisoned Jedi and sneered in disgust as he sensed the Jedi's Force presence cease, not even joining the Force. Malak pulled his saber and lunged towards Revan.

"You cannot beat me Revan! Not here on the Star Forge, not when I can draw upon the power of all these Jedi! And once when you are beaten I will do the same to you- No... I will do the same to her!"

Revan reacted instantly, bringing his saber across Malak's jaw, the saber cut through the metal plating as Revan leapt backwards, assaulting the chambers with his saber, cutting away their power lines.   
"You coward, you scum! You sicken me!"

Revan shouted as he moved to another chamber and effectively destroyed the unit, feeling the Jedi join the Force. Malak quickly moved the defend his secret weapon but was only able to pull one other pod to his purpose before Revan effectively destroyed the abominations. Revan glared hatefully through his mask, feeling a slight urging through the Force he felt Bastila's familiar presence. _Don't give in to you hate._ She warned through their bond. Revan fought the disgust he felt towards Malak and allowed his with the bring his old friend to justice fill him. Revan felt a new found power surge through him and recognized it immediately. _Thank you Bastila._ He sent through the bond as the Battle Meditation drove him through his fearsome duel with his former Apprentice. Revan danced through the room, leaping off walls and blocking Malak's attacks he spun, connecting his blade across Malak's arm. Malak again cried out in pain, his mechanical voice shattered by Revan's blow to his jaw covering. Revan could see blood streaking down the torn metal and threw a kick into the metal jaw, sending shards inward to Malak's unprotected flesh. The howl he was answered with announced his success.  
"Stop this Malak!"

Revan shouted as he leapt from Malak's enraged attacks. Malak reached with the Force to grasp Revan's throat but Revan blocked the attack and moved away before his hesitation cost him his arm. Malak continued attacking mercilessly as his mechanical voice hissed.

"Never!"

Revan silently nodded as he threw himself to his side and spun through the air, avoiding Malak's heavy attack he brought his saber across Malak's exposed neck and in one swift motion deactivated the blade. Malak fell to his knees as he dropped his saber and brought his hands to cover the gaping wound in his neck.

"Imp- Impossible... I cannot be beaten, I- I am the Dark Lord of the Sith..."

Malak coughed as blood flowed through the wound and he staggered.

"This is the way of the dark side my friend... all things end in death..."

Revan regarded Malak sadly as he removed his mask and knelt before his dying friend.

Stil- Still spouting the wisdom of the Jedi I see. Perhaps there is more truth in their Code than I ever believed... I- I cannot help but wonder... what if I had been the one in that attack... would I have joined the Jedi as you did? No... I would have fought and died..."

Malak shook his head as his strength faltered and he fell forward.

"I am sorry I led you down this path Malak... but it was you who chose to continue down it..."

Malak looked into Revan's eyes for a moment before darkness took control and his vision faded.

"Yes... and now it ends as I always knew it must... in darkness..."

Malak crumpled to the floor as the Star Forge shook violently. Revan stared for a moment at his fallen friend before grabbing Malak's saber and rushing to the elevator. Revan ran as fast as he could, shouting in his comm link for Bastila and the others to get back to the ship. Revan let out a sigh of relief when he found that Bastila had already taken his order and was well on her way back to the Hawk. Revan looked around and noticed an adjacent hangar, he shouted for Bastila and the others to leave as he climbed on board an abandoned Jedi fighter. The Ebon Hawk lifted away with Bastila safely on board as it streaked quickly away from the doomed station. Bastila watched as the Republic capital ships bombed the orbital stabilizers and the structure slowly sank into the Rakatan sun. She could feel Revan's presence quickly pulling away from the doomed station.

"Did he get out?"

Brin asked in concern as she held tightly to the wound she received from a Dark Jedi that had ambushed the Ebon Hawk while Revan sought out Malak. The Star Forge exploded in a brilliant flash of light as the shockwave flew outward engulfing unfortunate Sith fighters, Bastila and the rest of the Ebon Hawk's crew held their breath as Admiral Dodonna rudely called over the comms.

"Carth you've made it!"

Instinctively Carth responded.

"Well we didn't want you to start to victory celebration without us."

"Carth we're sending an honor guard to escort you."

The transmission cut as the crew turned their attention to the lone Jedi starfigher that made its way from the Rakatan sun.

"I hope you guys weren't planning on leaving me out of this."

Revan said with a hint of sarcasm over the comms, Bastila and the others released a sigh of relief. _Its over! _Bastila though happily as she sat back in the copilot's chair. _We can leave this war behind us._ Bastila's mind rushed suddenly to the reality of her situation. She had been the apprentice to the Dark Lord of the Sith, worse the former Dark Lord of the Sith was her lover and she feared what the Republic would do, she knew the Galactic Senate would be screaming for Revan's and possibly her head. Sensing her distress Jolee placed a reassuring hand on Bastila's shoulder as the Ebon Hawk and her escort landed near the Rakatan Temple.

"Don't worry kid, we won't let them do anything to you."

Jolee said as the rest of the crew nodded agreement. Bastila turned to see Dustil and Yuthura enter the cockpit.

"We to would also like to stand with you in your decision."  
Yuthura said calmly, smiling to Bastila. Bastila sighed and looked out the viewport, seeing the Republic soldiers break into a near run and the pale faces of the Jedi as Revan, clad in his full battle robes stepped out of the Jedi fighter. _You really know how to smooth things over don't you! _Bastila sent through the bond, only to receive laughter on the other end. Revan turned to the Republic soldiers and Jedi that regarded him with fear evident, he raised his hand and pointed to the Jedi shaking his head, the smile evident in his speech.

"Ah ah! Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. That is the way of the dark side!"

Revan contained his laughter as to not offend the Republic soldiers as he handed his saber staff as well as Malak's lightsaber to the Jedi. Revan allowed the Republic soldiers to place binders on his hands as he was led towards the approaching shuttle, carrying Master Vandar and Admiral Dodonna. Bastila sighed as she approached the Ebon Hawk's landing ram, turning to Carth she jabbed her finger into his chest.

"You'd better talk them out of spacing him or I am coming after you Onasi."

Carth gave Bastila hurt expression but softened when Brin placed a hand on his shoulder and faced Bastila.

"We'll do all we can..."

Bastila sighed and turned to the approaching Republic soldiers, they raised their weapons on her as Bastila handed her saber staff to Juhani.

"Jedi Shan, if you would please come with us."

Bastila allowed the soldiers to place binders on her wrist, ignoring the shudder she felt at the reminder of her treatment at the hands of the Sith she reached frantically for Revan's soothing presence and was rewarded with the calm and loving response of their bond. Bastila was led to stand next to Revan as Admiral Dodonna approached, the hate-filled expression on her face was not missed as she motioned for her guards to stun Revan. Revan fell to the ground and was dragged onto the shuttle, Bastila was shoved roughly on board before anyone could protest the shuttle lifted away to the Republic ship in orbit. Carth's jaw dropped as he turned and motioned for Yuthura and Dustil to stay on the ship, he was glad HK-47 was still in the cargo hold as he approached the fleet Admiral.

"Admiral Dodonna, I demand to know what is going on!"

He shouted as the Admiral turned and regarded him with confusion.

"We are securing war criminals Carth, it is of no concern to you..."  
Master Vandar approached and tapped his glimmer stick on the ground for emphasis.

"I too must protest this course of action Admiral, the Jedi Council will seek arbitrary justice against Bastil Shan and Revan, but these are Jedi matter, we must be allowed to-"

Vandar was cut off rudely by Admiral Dodonna as she motioned for Carth and Brin to join her, she gave Brin a calculating look before speaking quietly.

"I think it would be better if no one knew about their involvement in Malak's defeat."  
Brin glared at the Admiral and found herself holding her lightsaber.

"THAT is my brother you're talking about Admiral."  
She made no effort to hide her contempt in the title as she glared blaster bolts at the woman. Admiral Dodonna shrugged and turned away.

"Darth Revan and Darth Shan will be placed on trial by the peoples of the Republic for their war crimes and high treason against the Republic."

Dodonna walked away to an awaiting holocam as she adressed the people of the galaxy to the 'defeat' of Darth Malak and the 'capture' of Darth Revan and the newly announced traitor Darth Shan. Carth clentched his fists angrily as he approched the holocam, cursing a stream of words in huttese that would make a Todorian blush as he shouted at the Admiral for all to see.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are Admiral but I am telling you if it wasn't for those two we would all be bowing to Darth Malak right now or floating around in a thousand pieces in space."  
Dodonna glared at Carth as she spoke evenly.

"Carth, the Republic is watching, do you wish to side with known traitors?"

Carth glared angrily at the Admiral and turned to see Jolee and Juhani flanking him along with Brin and the rest of the Ebon Hawk crew as they all said in unison.

"We do."

Admiral Dodonna sighed and waved for her guards to approach.

"Very well, I'm sorry to do this Carth but I am placing you all under arrest for aiding known traitors."

"You can't do this!"  
Carth shouted as he was led away in binders along with the rest of the crew. Carth turned to see Dustil staring at him through the Ebon Hawk's cockpit with Yuthura sitting beside him with an equally concerned look, Carth managed to mouth 'stay there' before he was dragged into an awaiting shuttle, he turned to Master Vandar and nodded to the Ebon Hawk as he and the others were restrained, Canderous with some difficulty.

"Master Vandar, I trust the Jedi can take care of the Ebon Hawk."

Vandar gave a small, knowing nod as Carth and the others were taken away.

TBC...

Don't worry Darth Revan will return in Chapter 19... lol


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: George Lucas Owns, enough said.

Chapter 22: Escape

Revan sat quietly in his cell, staring at the humming energy field. He had made an agreement after the intervention of the Jedi Council on his companions, the Republic still refused to send them himself but he was glad Bastila was safe. _Probably with a mind healer at this very moment..._ The former Dark Lord watched the smirking guard at the door and tugged with annoyance at the Force Disruptor collar on his neck.

"I used to look up to you, you know? Well look at you now Darth Revan, Lord of the Sith."

The Forcefield dropped as several more Republic soldiers flanked the man, he lifted a baton and smiled.  
"I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

Nearly an hour later the Republic soldiers left so another group could enter, what they saw annoyed them to no end. Revan stood quietly with his Force Distruptor collar in his hand and his hand extended.

"You will remain here for an hour and then leave satisfied."

The soldiers echoes the words as their postures shifted. Revan rubbed the place where the baton had struck him and laughed. _I wonder why that food struck my collar!_ Revan was taken out of his musings as the door to the bay opened to reveal Admiral Dodonna, she glared hatefully at him.

"I see your welcoming committee was not as sociable as I had hoped."

She spat bitterly as he pulled his stolen lightsaber. A Republic soldier stunned Revan at that moment and Revan grimaced slightly as he fell to his knees, fighting off the energy that surged through his body and the voice screaming at him to kill this fool.

"As soon as we're done with you we're going to have some fun with that whore of an apprentice of yours."

This caught Revan's attention as well as his anger, he glared back at the Admiral who confidently activated his saber, a purple beam shooting from one of the shafts.

"Oh you thought we'd given her back after she killed so many of us? Ha that was just to keep you manageable but orders are orders and I usually don't mix business with pleasure-"

The Admiral's words were cut short when the saberstaff was torn from her grasp, Revan threw her against the wall with the Force and separated the weapon, tossing the crimson blade into the mass of soldiers that had come to watch. Dodonna groaned as she looked up with horror, Revan's face was illuminated with the blue beam of his saber and it was slowly moving towards her.

"Where is she?"

"Cell block Three Alpha."

She said quickly, Revan looked back at the pile of limbs and corpses and called his saber back to him as alarms began sounding through the ship.

"You are a weak fool why should I spare your life?"

Revan pulled his favorite line from being the Dark Lord and threw it into her face.

"I- I, we used an interrogation droid to-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

The Admiral only answered with a choking sound and a hiss as Revan imbedded his saber into her gut and glared hatefully at the woman. Without another word Revan made his way to the Cell and arrived to see Bastila shivering slightly in the corner of her cell, her arms wrapped across her knees and her knees pulled close to her chest. Revan could sense her trying to purge the drugs from her system and felt his rage beginning to rise as he destroyed the controls to the forcefield and rished to her, she looked up at him with vacant eyes but managed a weak smile.

"R- Revan?"

Revan nodded and handed her the blue saber as he helped her purge the drugs from her system with the Force, he helped her stand and she staggered slightly, bringing her free hand to her head she looked at him questioningly.

"What's going on?"

"We're leaving."

Revan said sternly under the probing blue eyes. Bastila reached through their bond and sighed as she nodded.

"As long as this doesn't happen wherever we're going."

Her voice trembled as she shuddered, Revan pulled her close and shook his head.

"It will never happen again... I swear on my life I will never let anyone touch you again."

Bastila laughed slightly as she ran her hand across his face.

"Only you."

Revan led Bastila towards the hangar and stole away on a Republic transport, approaching Sith space.

"Where are we going?"

Bastila asked softly as she rested in the copilot's seat, craning her neck to read the instrument pannel.

"Korriban, they fear me there and we can build an army from there."

Bastila nodded, knowing that if she and Revan were to be together and insure that she would never endure the tortures of the Sith or the Republic again they would need to be strong and she knew in her heart that they were invincible together.

"Of course my love."

Bastila smiled and turned her head to the stream of hyperspace, blocking the Jedi Code from her mind.

_"What peace and serenity is there in torture and execution? At least with control of the Sith we can make a difference."_

The End!

Author's notes: I am a stickler for the dark side ending and I thought that this would be more realistic. The Sequel Destiny's Knight II: Sith Wars is up on my main profile!


End file.
